


The only reason to fight in this world; It´s you

by GemaRojaRubi_20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby´s, Bottom Levi, Erwin Alpha, F/M, Levi omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Top Erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaRojaRubi_20/pseuds/GemaRojaRubi_20
Summary: Erwin Alpha, Levi Omega.Humanity is in difficult times, one does not know who can be trusted.What they do know is that they have each other and have been in a dating relationship for a few yearsBut...What would happen if their relationship ended?What if Levi discovers something but can't tell Erwin?Will he tell him? Or will just keep it hidden for 8 months?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 39
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Rubi, English is not my main language. but it occurred to me to do a translation of my story that you can see in my profile  
> The story will remain the same, only in a different language  
> I hope you would give me a chance!  
> Doubts or comments let me know

If Levi had been told beforehand what was going to happen in a few months, he probably would have laughed so hard that he would have scared the entire Recon Legion and then hit the person and left him in a coma for a long time.

Year 844

Isabel and Farlan were dead. No, they had not died, they had been killed by the Titans, the greatest threat to humanity, the nightmare of every child and adult. Many were lucky if they got to meet one and get out alive, and those who didn't, well, with a little luck they found a piece of their body.

After having killed the titan that he took from his two best friends, I swear to follow Erwin Smith, to help him end the Titans and reclaim the world that had been taken from them, and finally be free.

And after 3 years, when they just celebrated the new commander; Erwin Smith, Those two had started a dating relationship, their appointments consisted of sleepless nights in the commander's office, filling out reports, drinking TEA, and planning the odd new expedition, but it was fine, it felt good, because that was What that pair liked, they felt comfortable, they felt good with each other, and that gave them great satisfaction, to be able to count on the other without hesitation.

-Well, it seems that was the last, Thank you Levi, for helping me- The commander's lips outlined a warm and gentle smile, and Levi could not help but feel happy inside

\- Next time tell me earlier so you will have more time to sleep, isn't it good that you are keeping awake every day, you know? You're not that young anymore- Levi frowned and picked up his empty tea cups and placed them on a tray ready to take them from there.

Erwin chuckled

-If you're right, I'm getting old, and the world is still the same, I feel like I'm not making any difference, maybe my successor will make a breakthrough when I'm not here- Erwin said and got up from his seat to go to Levi, the dark-haired man, had to turn his neck up to see him in the eye

Levi's heart became small, thinking about the mere fact of not having Erwin close to him, not being able to see him anymore, hear him, hug him, kiss him, but more than anything, not being able to follow him.

-Hey, it seems that sleep is affecting your neurons, who said something about death and a new commander, no, you have no right to die in 60 years when you and I are old and wrinkled in a cabin far from everything this, understood? - Levi crossed his arms and turned around

"Got it" Erwin said hugging him from behind, running his hands over his hips and holding his chest

-Well - Levi turned his head and gave him a quick kiss -Now are we going to sleep okay?

\- Wait, that's the only kiss you will give me, really? - Erwin said whispering in his ear, with a sad tone.

The captain blushed and tried to push him away, but he did not let him, grabbed his wrists and turned him quickly, to stamp his lips on his and quickly leave him breathless, after about 20 seconds of wet and passionate kisses, Erwin finally I let him go, to the delight of his eyes he could see a flushed Levi, a little disheveled and breathing hard

-Now, we can go to sleep- said the commander with a smile and heading to his room

-Bastard -

Year 850

As this new year passed, old enemies returned

Again the colossal titan, which with a kick destroyed Trost's door a second time, Levi wondered if they had any purpose in doing so, or was it just fun.

But fortunately they had a new ally of humanity; Eren jaeger

Who, with the new discovery of being able to transform into Titan, covered a hole in Trost with a rock.

A few days later it was the trial, where it would be decided on which side the teenage boy would end

On the one hand, there was the military police, who wanted him to make scientific discoveries

They sounded very sure of themselves, but seeing their faces could distinguish fear and cowardice.

And on the other hand was the Recon Legion, who wanted to use their transformative abilities to defeat the Titans. And of course discover a few other things about Eren's new skills  
And that's how Eren ended up under the command of Levi Ackerman, and his special squad.

Along with other new recruits among them were:  
Mikasa Ackerman: Alpha  
Armin Arlet: Beta  
Jean Kirstean: Alpha  
Krista Lenz: Beta  
Ymir: Alpha  
Reiner Braun: Alpha  
Bertolt Hoover: Alpha  
Sasha Braus: Omega  
Connie Springer: Beta

Levi woke up to find the right side of the bed empty, Erwin always woke up earlier and tried not to make noise, because he knew that the dark-haired man was a very light sleeper.

He took a quick bath, put on his uniform and went to the battlefield to train a bit, there were also the 104th squad training, you could see Sasha and Connie running, while Sasha ate a potato, Annie and Reiner fighting , to quickly Annie be the winner, Jean and Eren were arguing over who would be the winner in a dance match, with Pixis, Nile, and Zackly as participants

Brats Levi thought

Mikasa and Armin could visualize themselves training with the three-dimensional maneuvering team, lately they had become very good, Armin had proven to be more than a crying child and had been preparing to be a great soldier, the same of Mikasa, although he was always attached to Eren , but hey, the same thing happened with him, along with Erwin.

-Leviiiiiii, I was looking for you, what are you doing? Are you busy? - Hange, her friend Beta came taking him out of his thoughts and giving him a scare to death- I want you to come and see the new experiment in which…. -

"Damn four eyes shit, you almost killed me with fright -

-Okay, but how thoughtful are you today? Did something happen between you and Erwin? - I ask worried

-Nothing happens, and if it happened I would not tell you anything, because you will not know how to keep a secret - Levi remembered the time he had told Hange when Erwin had kissed him the first time and she quickly told Mike, Moblit and Nanaba I don't speak to them for like a full week

-Ahhh but how bad are you with me- Hange said putting her hand on her head pretending to feel hurt by her words - Anyway, changing the subject, how do you feel? Your heat will come soon no?

-Agh don't even remind me, it's a headache to have to deal with that-

The heat of the omegas occurred 1 time every 3 months and lasted approximately 3 days, in those 3 days they concentrated only on being with their alpha and mating, although of course there are pills called suppressants that helped them hide their odor a little and not stay Pregnant, they're expensive in the market, but luckily Levi knew someone from the subway who got him suppressors at a good price, Farlan had helped him find him.

I would have to go today.

-Are you going to see your subway contact? - Hange asked

-I'll go -

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind having a little Levi running around," Hange laughed and made some nearby soldiers turn to see her.

Levi quickly remembered what life was like for the families who lived in the subway, without money for food, much less for medicine, how they could support their children, without saying the constant fear of having the Titans trying to devour you.

How do you tell a child that if he gets too close to them he could catch him and then be devoured? They imagine the horror on their faces

No, Levi wanted that when the day to have children will come, it would be in a world free of threats, free of those monsters

"It is worth dreaming" he thought

-Shut up, I will never have children- was the only thing that the shorter boy answered dryly

\- A pity, I think you and Erwin would make beautiful babies- The scientist's eyes lit up imagining a girl with blue eyes like the sea and black hair

\- Yeah right - the conversation ended and Levi went off to get some TEA, he would have to take a trip to the subway if he wanted to get the suppressors before the end of the day

I hated him, hated having to go back to the Place where he grew up, the place where his mother died, where he met Kenny and taught him how to survive, where he met Isabel and Farlan ...  
But it was also the place where he met Erwin.

Where he gave her an opportunity to go out and see the outside world, an opportunity to live.

He walked a couple of minutes and came to one of the small houses that were near the brothel where his mother worked, he remembered it very well, hated it and wanted to set it on fire, but he couldn't do something like that, not when many women earn the meal of the day, doing that job. He knocked on the door and a "Forward" was heard

He entered quickly and closed the door behind him

-Levi, I was wondering when you would come, the 3 months have passed so fast? - The brown-haired girl smiled at him as she cut some bread

-Hello Elena - It was the only thing he said

\- Please have a seat, do you want some TEA? - Elena approached him and offered him some bread

Levi looked at the sofa, not too confident that it was very clean and disinfected, he knew what it was like to live in the subway and was always full of dirt, luckily he and his friends were very careful when it came to cleaning the house

-I'm fine like this, I come for what was agreed-

-Of course, wait for me - Elena went to her room and returned a few seconds later - The contact who sold it to me says that these new ones arrived on the market a few days ago, they cost half the agreed price, but just as effective, have them here you have 4 pills - Elena handed her a bottle containing exactly 4 pills

\- And are you sure that they are effective? I wouldn't mind paying you more for the others

Levi was not very confident, because suddenly they changed the medicine, they were not supposed to be selling well

-Believe me they are the same, unfortunately I did not have enough money to buy the others so I only have these, if you do not want them I can get them in a week

-Forget it, I don't have much time - He handed him the money and I grab the bottle with pills and I keep it in his pants - Here, it's the same price as always, so leave it, thanks Elena

-Thanks to you, see you in a few months- They said goodbye and the boy left and quickly returned to the surface

A few days later to be precise on a Friday afternoon, they had finished practicing their transformation from Titan with Eren, when Levi was thinking about taking a bath, which felt hotter than normal, he thought it was because of training and he didn't He took importance and went to the bathroom ready to clean himself.

It wasn't when he came out that he felt his breathing a little shaky and his mouth dry

-Shit, already so soon. - Whisper, only with his underwear on, he saw that he had a slight stain on the back right where his hole was - take me the ...

Footsteps were heard and the door opened, he recognized those beautiful Blue eyes and gave them a pleading look

\- What's going on?? Everything is fine? -The commander asked approaching him, suddenly he stopped and his nostrils were flooded with a delicious aroma that he knew came from Levi and only from Levi - Damn, you smell very good

\- I do?? Suppressors were supposed to help me - I walk to the bed to sit down, I was starting to feel a little queasy and having the Alpha around didn't improve the situation - I'm in heat

-True, 3 months have passed, okay, I'll be right back- Erwin left the room quickly

Exactly 30 minutes after I return

Without saying a word, he took off his boots and pushed them aside.

She began to slowly take off her jacket and unbutton her white shirt, keeping an eye on her boyfriend's beautiful gray eyes

His chest looked so tempting, his pecs and abs drove him crazy, whenever he looked at them they seemed the first time and drove him crazy.

Levi wanted to run his hands and his tongue over these

Attentive to the steps of his alpha, He continued unbuttoning his belts, trying to do it as fast but sexy as possible.

A sonorous

Ziiip

It was heard in the room, it was the pants fly, when it was completely lowered, he took off his pants to put them aside with his feet.  
The dark-haired man could see a large lump in Blondie's underwear, just imagining it made his mouth water, so big, so hard, inside him, as he hit his sweet spot and made him reach orgasm over and over again .

"Kneel down" demanded his alpha and his omega happily obeyed

\- You want it don't you? I can see it in your eyes, the desire to have it in your mouth-

\- If I want it alpha- Moaned Levi

Erwin walked slowly towards him, until he had his lover's face stuck to his big bundle

Levi could smell it, could smell the smell his alpha gave off, it was a demanding smell, full of power, full of excitement and he loved that.

He looked up at that pair of blue eyes, only to find them a bit darker than normal, it was always like this, when Levi went into heat, he liked to dominate and subdue him, but that was something Levi loved.

\- What are you waiting for? - He ask

The omega gulped, for some reason he was thirsty

Under the last article of clothing, and found what he had been wanting since he saw Erwin

The excitement of his lover hit him in the face, thick and large, as he remembered it to be, he held it in his hand, and slowly took it in his mouth as he looked his alpha in the eyes, gray and blue in battle.

I cup his cheeks and take everything he could in his mouth, while his boyfriend grabbed his hair and heard him moan and let go of the odd curse, he knew he was liking it

Levi was very good at a lot of things, killing titans, getting rid of the dirt, but in terms of oral sex it was another very different level. Erwin always flattered him and told him he had an expert tongue and mouth.

He continued to rotate his tongue around the length of his alpha, pulling it out and putting it back into his mouth quickly as he made sounds of utter delight. You could tell that Levi wanted to satisfy his alpha, and was willing to get every last drop of semen out of him.

Erwin was in paradise, he looked at his omega as he took everything out and put it inside his mouth, while pearly tears came out of his eyes to get lost along with the saliva that Levi had on his chin.

They hadn't had sex for a full month, with everything that had been barely happening and they had time to be together, so Levi's zeal hadn't been able to come at the best possible time.

"Enough, get up" Erwin ordered, holding his boyfriend by his hair and lifting him quickly, the omega wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips and he kissed his lips hungrily.

While they were still kissing, the alpha walked to the bed and fell into it while a squeak was heard throughout the room, Levi was on top of him.

Erwin with his hands traveled from the back to the butt of his boyfriend and held him, he could hear how he moaned in his ear, he felt how a chill ran down his back until he reached his crotch.

-Erwin fast- was what the black-haired man said

He did not make him wait any longer, and with his hands he tore the only garment he had left and threw it to the ground, his boyfriend was about to protest, but it was not when he inserted a finger inside him

He felt him tremble on top of him, he was so wet, he wanted to run his tongue through that pink and well lubricated hole, but that for another time, now what he wanted most was to be inside as soon as possible.

He lost no time and aligned his member, then take a lunge and feel how Levi's walls entangled him.

The two lovers let out a loud moan, Levi spurting spurts of cum into his lover's chest, while Erwin held him tight until he left red marks on his hip.

-That was fast- the alpha scoffed

-Shut up asshole- Levi replied with a shaky breath, seconds later Erwin started to move, he was touching his sweet spot, and the black-haired man couldn't help but moan loudly, he was still sensitive due to the recent orgasm that had shaken his body a few seconds ago. .

The two began to move at the same time, while the dick of Levi was trapped between both breasts receiving an exquisite friction, he felt that he could reach orgasm a second time, Erwin began to increase speed and the faster he went the stronger he pushed, he bit His neck, leaving marks on it that would probably be visible the next day, but Levi couldn't think of anything other than how delicious it felt to have his alpha inside him.

The blonde grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and with a quick movement put him under him, continued to push his hips, while listening to his omega scream for more.

It only took a few more minutes and they both came, Levi for the second time in that round, and Erwin inside him.

"That was fantastic," his alpha commented as he kissed Levi's forehead, still holding him by the hips while they waited a few seconds for his knot to finish.

-Yes, it was- confirmed his partner, as he closed his eyes slowly, he felt tired, and he wanted to get some sleep before continuing with round 2.

"Get some rest," Erwin suggested, and Levi quickly took him at his word, before falling asleep, he heard his alpha whisper in his ear.

I love you Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days passed, where only Levi gets out of bed for one thing only: going to the bathroom

Outside of that he spent his Alpha, together, hugging, kissing and of course pleasing each other

  
The task of an alpha when the heat of his omega came was practically to feed him and satisfy all his sexual needs, and Erwin was an expert in that if it was Levi.

  
One Tuesday morning when Levi was feeling better and in a good mood he decided it was time to get out of his love cave and get some fresh air, so he put on his uniform and went out to train a bit.

  
I train for about 2 hours, along with Mike, another Alpha, who was paired with Nanaba who looked into the distance along with the new recruits

  
The tallest mocked him saying things like "slow" or "is that the strongest of Humanity?" Since he was a little distracted, Levi only took his middle finger and said a loving "Fuck you"

  
When they finished training a soldier named Louis called them both and told them that Erwin had asked them in his office for an important announcement

  
When they arrived they saw that Hange, Nanaba, Moblit along with other squad leaders were already there

  
-Well, we are all- Erwin commented- A few days ago I sent a letter to Chief Zacky asking for an audience to discuss the problem about our funds, we are lacking money and we do not know why- Underneath all that hairstyle and perfect character, Levi knew that Erwin was worried- They have finally answered me and asked me to take a trip to the capital, it will be 1 week.

\- Don't you know what is causing it? - Nanaba asked

  
\- It is what we are going to discuss together with the military police and the stationed troops- the commander grabbed his jacket and dressed in it- Do I have to leave right now, I will be back in a week, Mike, if it is prudent to ask you, could you come with me?

Levi was a little disappointed that Erwin had not asked him to accompany him, but he supposed that just after finishing his heat cycle he did not want to expose him going to the capital where other alphas were there looking for some unmarked omega, which Levi was precisely .

Mike nodded and after giving Nanaba a small kiss he went to the front door ready to leave, the others said goodbye to Erwin and wished him a good trip, only the two lovers were left in the room

-I'm sorry to have to leave suddenly, I hope your heat is ending, how do you feel? - He held her hand and gave her a little kiss, which was too tender for Levi but he would never admit out loud

\- I'm fine - He said - what do you think is happening? Do you think someone is stealing our funds? - Asked the captain

\- It is most likely - Erwin said - And with the next expedition around the corner those funds are very necessary for us, we need new horses and food rations - I sigh heavily

Levi was angry that this problem was happening together before they were to leave the walls, those pigs in the capital would never know how important it is for them to get out of the walls and face the Titans so they can finish them off. once and for all, of course not, the only thing they do is sit all day, eat and eat until they get fat and then go shit and start again, what a coincidence, like the Titans, Levi laughed inland by such a comparison.

\- Anyway, I'm going to solve it, Mike will accompany me so I won't be alone, don't you worry okay? - The commander continued saying

-All right- Levi felt - Take care of those pigs, you are too much for them, you always have been and they know it, they will not hesitate to take advantage of that whenever they can- He was afraid, whenever Erwin left for the capital, he knew that because of his rank they respected and admired him but there would always be some idiot who wanted to be smart knowing that Erwin could not raise his voice and make a scandal if he did not want to lose his position as commander, it had been very difficult for him to get to where he was, no I was going to throw everything off the cliff.

-You mean I'm more handsome than all of them? - He gave her a flirtatious look

"Aggh don't put in my mouth words I didn't say " Levi rolled his eyes

-Of course not, in your mouth I put other things better or not? - El Rubio brought him closer

while whispering in his ear and his little omega trembled slightly

\- Enough, you have to go- Levi said trying to erase those dirty thoughts that were coming to mind.

\- Okay - Erwin walked away a little and adjusted his jacket- I'm leaving Levi, I'll be back soon and take care, don't let the recruits make mischief - Levi growled

\- Let them try you will see how they are going- Erwin laughed and gave him a little kiss - Good luck.

His alpha just nodded and walked out the door.

2 days passed, in which Levi and Hange along with the others were helping Eren with his Titan transformation, he could barely transform, it was very difficult for him, and it was very difficult for him Levi's squad to trust that Eren could control himself, everyone knew about the incident he had with Mikasa in Trost, and they did not want it to happen again with someone else, that afternoon Eren had accidentally transformed while trying to reach for a spoon

On the faces of Petra, Auruo, Gunther and Erd one could distinguish the fear of Eren, and the surprise that all of them had taken to such a sudden appearance of the Titan. After Levi managed to calm them down there was a small chat in the dining room where at the end, the special operations squad bit his hand thus leaving a mark as a sign of confidence towards Eren and the team

Levi was exhausted, having to deal with his team letting them know that they had to protect Eren at all costs was not an easy task, since he was the hope of humanity, for now.

He remembered when his friends had died, and Erwin had approached him, with that look of sadness and compassion, he remembered when he had quickly pulled out his sword and made a small cut on his neck, then heard the following words from Blondie

_**Did I really kill your friends? Or was it them? The Titans?** _   
_**We won't stop going outside the walls** _   
_**Fight with us Levi, humanity needs your strength.** _   
_**Humanity needs hope, and you are.** _

From that moment he knew that he would fight for humanity, he would fight for Isabel and Farlan, but above all, he would fight because Erwin had asked him to. Only for a time after recognizing that he had fallen in love with the Alpha, not only for his physique, but also for his personality, everything about him was a mystery and Levi loved mysteries.

When Levi entered the reconnaissance legion, he would never have imagined that he would fall in love with Erwin Smith, the man who initially had the task of murdering, but as the years passed they began to know each other more and more, they had fallen madly in love on the other, they did not admit it but their hearts did not stop beating rapidly when they looked at each other, or when they had those meetings in the night that lasted until dawn

They were like this for a while, keeping their feelings quiet, until Erwin had taken the first step, and kissed him one day on an expedition, when a Titan almost devoured him and Levi had saved him and then released a couple of curses and called him a Asshole

-Asshole what do you think you do ?? If you continue like this one of those motherfuckers will eat you and then what will I do? You want me to just sit there and do nothing while I watch it devour you ... - He could not continue as his commander quickly grabbed him by the waist and brought him closer to give him a kiss, it was not the first kiss of either of them, but he It felt like it was, even though behind them was a Titan being consumed by a great wave of steam, they didn't care at all, for them, it couldn't have been more than perfect.

\- Levi, are you okay? - Petra had come to get him out of his little trance in which he had been for a few minutes

\- Yes, what happens? - He asked as he stopped and looked around to realize that he had reached the hallway, so long he had been deep in his thoughts

-I just wanted to tell you that Eren is very lucky to have a leader like you - Petra blushed- well, actually, we all are

\- Well, someone has to take care of them, right? - Levi replied crossing his arms

"Yes I suppose so, I just wanted to say thanks." Petra smiled as she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes

Levi knew that he was in love with him, but he supposed that he never tried anything because he knew that he was with the commander, almost everyone knew it, it was not a secret, not when the captain had his heat cycle and always remained locked up with Erwin keeping him company.

-It's late, go to sleep Petra, tomorrow we will train - Levi spoke calmly

-Of course, good night- The redhead was about to leave, but she quickly turned around- right, Nanaba asked me to go with her, apparently a letter arrived from Mike from the capital

Levi opened his eyes and quickly made his way to Nanaba's room without saying goodbye to Petra.

A letter from Mike? Will they be in trouble? Could the military police have done something to them? Erwin will he be alright? Many questions formed in Levi's head to quickly flood his body with concern, he quickly reached Nanaba's room and knocked on the door

-Hello Levi, come in- Nanaba turned away and let the shortest in

\- What's going on? - I ask

\- Calm down, they're fine, I just thought maybe you wanted to know- The girl smiled at him and gave him an already open letter that had a stamp from the capital

He carefully opened it and began to read, practically in the letter he said that Mike and Erwin were having meetings with Pixis, Zackley and Nile to help them solve the problem with money, he also said that they were sleeping in an inn where there was a bathtub big and that without any problem Mike and Nanaba would fit together, Levi decided to skip that private part, and continued reading, at the end Mike said that he and Erwin were fine and would return in a couple of days, if they were lucky with everything fixed for the next expedition and promising Nanaba to bring her a chocolate cake, apparently her favorites.

He carefully closed the letter and handed it to the soldier

-Well, in a few days they will return - Levi whispered, his worries had been replaced by a feeling of warmth and hope, he hoped that everything would be solved soon

-Yes, let's wait - Nanaba smiled at him gently - How have things been between you and Erwin?

-We are fine, how about you? When is your next heat? - Nanaba and Levi being one of the few omegas in the Legion, they supported each other and rarely told each other about their alphas or their heat cycles, but after receiving that letter they felt as if a weight would be lifted from them off the shoulders that and they were in a good mood for some chat

-It's in 1 month, hopefully Mike will be back and we can spend it together - Nanaba poured herself a cup of tea and offered one to Levi, which I gladly accept.

-Yes, it seems that the suppressants are a little scarce in the market, I have a contact in the subway that got some Equals at half the price, if you want I can give you a little- Levi offered, taking a sip of his tea

\- Thank you very much, but I still have a little of the previous months, also, is not changing the medicine difficult? - Nanaba knew that if you went from one medication to another your body could react differently and have some symptoms such as headaches or nausea

-Yes, but until now it seems that my body adapted quickly - Levi replied leaving his empty cup on the nightstand

"Okay, I'll take you at your word for the next few months." Finishing her cup of tea, Nanaba sat on the bed and started taking off her boots.

-Well, good night - the captain said goodbye and listened to a good night from the girl before closing the door and reaching his room

He changed into his sleepwear and got into the sheets, he thought about Erwin one last time that day and his eyes slowly closed until only darkness remained.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed slowly, or at least that was how Levi felt, he was all the time trying not to think about Erwin or the problem with the money, he hoped that together with Mike they could reach an agreement with Darius and whether to get the funds In short, he didn't worry too much, he trusted Erwin and he knew that if anyone could solve it, it would be him.

Monday came, exactly 1 week passed since both alphas had left, Levi was cleaning Erwin's office, in his usual uniform, without his jacket, with a handkerchief covering his mouth and another holding his hair, he was dusting his books , exactly a book about the ocean where you could see on the cover a huge blue ocean shining with water so crystalline that levi would surely look at his reflection in it.

He always liked looking at him because it reminded them of certain blue eyes. Erwin had promised that one day they would go to see him together and he was anxiously waiting for that promise to be fulfilled.

-You piece of shit, what are you doing? Levi practically yelled at the soldier who had just stepped foot on the newly cleaned office floor

-I'm sorry, captain- the soldier jumped from the scare and apologized- I wanted to warn you that the commander and squad leader Mike returned from the capital

"Okay," Levi quickly stepped down from the ladder where he was and walked a little faster than usual to the main entrance, he was eager to see Erwin.

He arrived at the main entrance and indeed Erwin was talking to Hange and Mike with Nanaba, in a second his eyes met a blue pair that whenever he saw them his legs turned to jelly.

-Levi it's good to see you- Erwin said smiling at him

-Okay, kiss or something, they were a week apart, I imagine they really want to jump on top of each other- Hange said looking at both of them

-It will be later, now I have important news, we go to my office- Erwin walked to his destination, followed by everyone else present.

Upon arriving at the office he saw that she was completely flawless and turned to Levi

-You were cleaning it, weren't you? -

-Of course, it was a mess, as always- Levi rolled his eyes, remembering how Erwin always left his office a little dirty after staying up late, cups of tea or coffee on the desk, spilled ink, papers everywhere, it was all chaos, of course, until the omega came to bring it to order.

Everyone proceeded to take a seat in the black armchairs in the office, one of the advantages of being a commander is that he had his own fireplace and really comfortable armchairs, which, of course, Erwin and Levi had released the same day that they had appointed him commander, but that it was a secret from the two of them.

-Well tell us what happened, the wait is killing me- Nanaba was the first to speak, then Mike replied

\- We were with Zackly and Pixis talking, both agree that we lack money, but they did not know what was due, so we visited each investor who has been supporting us so far, we wanted to know if any of them was not giving the agreed money- Mike recounted while looking at Nanaba, Hange and Levi

Erwin continued

-And indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Blumer are the ones who have withdrawn their funds, they do not want to help us anymore, apparently there has been a problem in the market-

-What the hell? Those idiots, they are the richest of all the others- Levi expressed, he was upset

The Blumer family were in charge of the omega suppressor market

The dark-haired man quickly remembered what Elena had told him, that the suppressors were no longer selling very well as before, but likewise, there were many omegas who wanted to use them to later buy them, money should not be a problem for them .

-We know, that is why we have reached an agreement and we will see each other in 1 month to discuss it further with the Blumer gentlemen, since their daughter is going to get married and they want to be with her the remaining time- Erwin said calmly, unlike his gaze that seemed like something else was bothering him

-Ha! How ironic, they say they don't have money to give us, but if they have money to plan a wedding, I imagine it won't be a small thing- Hange River

He was not satisfied, there was something that did not fit in all this, so when everyone left and only the two of them remained, Levi was the first to speak.

-Erwin, what are you not telling me? - She approached her boyfriend and asked him

  
-Calm down, you're not even going to tell me, Hello, did I miss you? - Erwin smiled and moved closer to his angry little omega, as he saw that he did not respond, he just sighed-

  
"Isn't that okay? Let me handle it." He hugged Levi around the waist and slowly brought her lips close to his.

  
-It's not just the market that worries you, isn't it? - Levi knew that something else was happening and was willing to get the truth out of the Alpha

  
-You won't give up right? - I walk to his desk and rest my back on it- Well, the Blumers are worried

-Worried about what? - Levi raised an eyebrow

-From Eren- worried about Eren? That made no sense, but Erwin continued speaking.

-Their daughter is in the military police and they learned about the incident that happened with Mikasa-

Sure, the incident, of when Eren lost control and wanted to attack her, luckily she managed to pull herself off in time

-They knew that Eren is with us, and since they know that we use that money for expeditions, they also know that we use it for experiments, they think that Eren is dangerous and they don't want us to experiment with it- Erwin sighed heavily- Apparently they think that can get out of control

\- They know he is in my care, right? - Asked the dark-haired man - Don't you know that he was the one who put the rock? Who helped many people?

\- If they know, they believe that you would not be able to prevent Eren from attacking Sina, well, not only.

\- Do you think I am not capable of doing what is necessary? -Erwin did not reply

It is incredible, Levi was upset, who believed those idiots to question his abilities as a soldier, he had orders and he was going to carry them out, it will cost what it will cost, if he had to kill Eren then he would kill him, end of discussion.

-You did not say anything? Practically those assholes are telling me weak, usually I don't care what people think of me, but that shouldn't be affecting us - Levi let out a sigh- I've killed hundreds of Titans, it's something that everyone knows, because it is not enough-

  
He walked around the room, his footsteps were loud and noisy, he was a little angry, he had always done his duty, he had done it to be able to protect them from the Titans and save as many people as he could, if something he hated more than dirt was watching him die people, he didn't care what they said about him, there were people who idolized him and others who just looked at him like any other soldier, and Levi didn't care.

-Of course I did, I told them they didn't have to worry about anything, even Mike defended you, but it didn't help- Erwin raised his voice a little so that Levi could hear him from the other side of the room where he was, when Levi stopped walking, the alpha continued

  
\- That's what the meeting is for, they want you to go personally to talk to them

  
-I can't wait– Sarcasm, was the only thing Levi could say

  
He knew it wasn't Erwin's fault, there wasn't much he could do, but still he couldn't help but feel angry at the thought that he didn't do more for him.

  
-We still have enough money to go on the expedition in 2 weeks

\- And they promised to help us for the next expedition if I go? - Levi asked when he calmed down a bit

-They said that, if you could convince them, they would help us

-All right -

Erwin approached his little boyfriend and ran both hands down his cheeks stroking his lips with his thumbs

-Thank you Levi - Her boyfriend whispered, and stared at him for a few seconds, looking at his face, Levi almost felt naked before his penetrating gaze

\- I have shit on my face or what? -

Erwin laugh

-I was just watching you, you are beautiful- Erwin said sincerely to which Levi only rolled his eyes and kissed him

-I brought you a gift- Erwin went quickly to his jacket and from it he took out a green tea package- I looked at him and thought of you, I think you will like it, it is new

Levi's eyes glistening when he saw the wrapper, just in time, his old tea package had been finished a few days ago, and he was desperate for a cup

-We can take it together- Erwin smiled at him and put the package on his desk

A knock on the door interrupted them from their small talk, it was Hange, who entered quickly

-Erwin, I need to talk to you about Bean and Sawney, they were very calm! They practically look like dead- Hange waved his arms over his head

-Okay, let's see- The commander addressed his boyfriend- Now I'm coming back.

-Sure- Levi said and her boyfriend left the room

He hoped that those pigs would keep their promise and when they finished talking they would give them the money, he would ask them a little more than agreed, just because of the inconvenience they caused him to have gone to the capital, he hated that place, hated it even more than the subway.

A knock knocked him out of his thoughts, it was the door

Levi opened it and found a soldier

-I bring a letter to the commander - He announced

He gave it to Levi and he closed the door, on his way to the desk and the warehouse there, he wanted so much to make a cup of tea, he saw the package on the desk and when he was about to take it something caught his attention from the letter

To be exact a name.

**_To: Erwin Smith_ **   
**_From: Marie Dok_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Erwin** _

  
_**I am writing this letter because I wanted to thank you for our talk, you really helped me a lot, and regarding what happened I want you to know that it was a mistake and it will not happen again, we were both a little drunk, I will not say anything if you either. Thank you very much again, I really liked to see you again.** _

  
_**Sincerely, Marie.** _


	5. Chapter 5

BUT BY MARIA, ROSE AND SINA, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS WOMAN SAYING? !!!

Levi's thoughts were killing each other in his head, it seemed that he was going to explode, many images were being processed in his brain, but the one that made the most sense was the following:

Erwin had slept with Marie

He knew who she was, Mike had told him a few years ago when he had just started dating Erwin, he told him that it was the blonde's first love, but that he could not become something more since Erwin was more focused on being a commander than a husband or a father, did not have time for that, to which Marie a little angry had accepted and they had separated, for a later time to marry one of Erwin's friends, Nile's idiot, head of the military police.

¿But why? Levi wondered

¿why sleep with Erwin?

¿Would Marie still in love with him?

Maybe yes, Erwin was handsome, charismatic, charming, intelligent, he could have any woman and man at his feet if he wanted to, but the dark-haired man thought that he only wanted him.

It felt really stupid.

Levi felt his breathing begin to accelerate, he clenched both hands so hard that he could feel his nails dig into the palm of his hands, his knuckles turned white, and his forehead wrinkled

The only thing you could imagine was:

Erwin  
Marie  
Together

Touching each other   
Kissing eacht other  
  


He wanted to scream, hit something, and mostly, he wanted to throw up.

But more than anything, he was furious, with Erwin for having lied to him saying he was going to the capital for the meeting, what if it was all a lie and he just wanted an excuse to see each other?

Buying expensive gifts, buy him a gift just because he felt guilty

Who did you think Levi was, a little boy? That he could do anything if you bought him a candy

He felt betrayed, used, like an old rag which no longer has any purpose, so you throw it away

Just the door opened and Erwin entered

He did not have time to react since a fist hit his face directly and left him lying on the ground, on his left cheek he could see a large red mark, and a little blood would flow from his nose

\- What the fuck Levi? !!!! - The commander moaned in pain  
-  
The omega said nothing, simply asked his face for his gift and the letter that was already a little wrinkled

-So, that was the reason you wanted to go to the capital, well Erwin, I will not hinder you anymore, whatever you want to do with it, do it, but leave me alone for a bitch- Levi growled at him while looking at his eyes, he sounded angry, but more than anything it sounded sad, broken.

Before her ex-boyfriend said anything else, he left the office and then ran crashing into everyone who got in the way

Couldn't we, couldn't bear it any more, it hurt, it burned inside her to see those images in her mind over and over again of the two of them together, couldn't she believe it, not of Erwin, how had we had any of that? When he had opened her heart to her, she had given him her body, her strength, she had made him her right hand, she had given him all of him.

I swear he hears the voice of Hange and Mike, but he doesn't care, he ran faster and left the barracks, he looked at the sky, it was a little cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain.

He looked back, no one was following him, well, he kept walking until he reached the stables, quickly entered and closed the door behind him

The smell of hay and a little manure reached his nose, he wrinkled it a bit, but he decided to go deeper, there he heard his horse neighing

I can't take it anymore, he stroked his horse while tears tried to come out of his eyes. But he didn't allow it

That image was repeated over and over,

Erwin and Marie

Kissing with those lips that only Levi thought were based solely on him.

Touching himself with those hands that Levi thought only touched him.

It hurt, a lot.

Marie said in her letter that it had been a mistake, but how did Erwin feel about it? Was he planning to leave him and go with her? Even if she had children with Nile?

And Nile, what was happening to him? What if He told you what had happened between them?

Erwin had always wanted to have a family, Levi knew, only they had never discussed the subject in such depth. Maybe Erwin would be happy with her, he would retire and they would live together in a cabin far from the walls

But, ¿why now?

why not a few years ago when they already had a relationship, it will be because Erwin was already a commander who wants to resume his old life with Marie.

Levi knew that he could give him children, only he felt that it was not the right time, with everything that was happening, he felt that bringing a child into this world was cruel, only a life full of suffering and pain awaited him.

But what did Erwin think? Did you want children right now? Never having asked him, Levi thought he was being selfish.

Now he had the chance, Levi had made it very clear that theirs was over, he was not going to come between them, if what they wanted was to be together, so be it.

His eyes itched, his head ached, he stifled a cry of pain as he imagined the love of his life far from the body of exploration, far from him.

He bent down and slowly lay his body on the ground, snuggled into the fetal position as he closed his eyes.

Then he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and could smell something unpleasant, manure.

I look around, right, he was in the stable, and suddenly he remembered everything, the letter, Erwin, Marie, they slept together.

She felt a pressure on her chest, but decided to ignore it, she was not going to cry anymore, she had other things to do, take a bath, for example.

He got up quickly and shook his pants, left the stable and looked at the sky, it was already night, how long had he been asleep?

On the way to the barracks, most of the candle lamps were already out, he did not hear any noise, he assumed that they were all asleep

He turned the corner to get to his room, and what he saw left him frozen

It was Erwin, he was sitting in the hall, next to the door of his room, he was hugging his legs and his face was hidden between them, he could see the crumpled letter in his hands

Levi didn't know what to do, didn't have the strength to confront him right now, all he wanted was to take a bath and go to bed.

Determined, he walked slowly to his room, when his footsteps echoed down the hall, Erwin looked up, his eyes met for a second and Levi could see that they were red, how long had he been waiting for him?

He got up quickly from the ground and wanted to get closer to him, but he didn't let him

\- Levi, Please, let me explain- His commander sounded sorry, his voice was in pain and Levi knew it

He said nothing, continued walking towards his destination, but when he was about to open his door, he felt a hand on his shoulder

A sharp thud was heard all over the place, Erwin's body was glued to the wall and Levi was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

\- Enough is enough! I'm not interested in all the excuses you have to tell me, I don't want to hear them! I'm fed up! All this time you saw my idiot face, but not anymore Erwin! I'm not going to continue playing this sick game with you, it's over- Levi released him, and turned around ready to leave

\- NO LEVI! STOP- shouted the demanding alpha, to which the omega could only respond by stopping.

Levi hated the demanding voice of the alphas, always using it for his own benefit

  
\- Nothing happened between she and me, I didn't sleep with her, we just talked and then she kissed me- explained 

Just a kiss? Yes of course

Was he supposed to believe what he said?

  
\- The only person I love is you, you know, I always tell you- Levi turned to see him

\- Well, I no longer love you- Lie- ours is over Erwin, I will only follow you as my commander and I will let you use my strength as much as necessary, I want to help you reach your purpose, I promised to follow you and that is what what I will do, but thats all. -

  
It hurt Levi to say those words, all he wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him and tell him that he loved him, but he couldn't, no more, couldn't forgive him, and he didn't want to be a hindrance to him, he wanted Erwin to take your own decisions

-No please, don't do this to me, I beg you- Erwin knelt down and the dark-haired man couldn't believe it- Please, you're everything to me.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't see it that way, Levi was affecting him too much, he quickly turned around and entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

He slid down with his back against the door, he felt his heart burn, it burned from the inside, he just wanted to rip it off and stop feeling it.

But he couldn't, because his heart belonged to Erwin, he swear to give it to him and that's what he had done, from the beginning.-


	6. Chapter 6

3 days had passed,

Levi had not left his room, what's more, he had not left his bed, it could seem like a childish act and maybe it was, but he did not want to have to look him in the eyes, not after seeing it that way; vulnerable 

He listened as Nanaba or Sometimes Hange and Petra knocked on the door in a futile attempt to open it, but it never happened, to which they responded with a "eat something" and left some tea and soup outside their room

Sometimes doing sit-ups or squats on the floor, to keep him mind busy, He didn't want to keep thinking about what happened, no more.

He heard a knock on his door

-What?! - Levi shouted, and he could hear Eren's voice calling him

-Captain, the commander is asking us all - The boy replied

Fucking fantastic, the only thing missing was that Erwin wanted to bring everyone together so he could have an excuse to see him, but well, he could not miss, he had promised the Alpha that he would continue helping him and he would not break his promises.

-Well, I'm coming- Levi got up and quickly dressed, went out and found Eren waiting for him, raised an eyebrow when he saw him

\- I thought we could go together ...? - The green-eyed boy stuttered a bit

\- Okay, let's go- they walked together towards the dining room where everyone was.

He could see Erwin in front of everyone, a few meters away was Hange and Mike

There was an empty winged space for Erwin, so he assumed it was his place, he left the Jeager boy with his unit and without looking at Erwin stood next to him.

\- Soldiers, we have little more than a week to prepare the expedition ° 57 outside the walls, our objective will be to draw a new route between the Karanese and Shiganshina districts-

Everyone was paying attention, the way the commander always shared his plans with others, you could know that they were very elaborate plans, that he had taken days to make them,

As if nothing inside them could go wrong

While the commander continued giving indications about the positions in which each team would find themselves, Levi's gaze caught Nanaba's, who was beckoning him

Levi wrinkled his forehead, did not understand him, with his head gave a slight NO

Nanaba sighed, exhausted, The omega feared she would speak to him in the end. And so he did

Right after finishing, he didn't have time to run away, Nanaba came quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders dragging him out, with the other recruits' gaze on them.

Arriving outside the barracks, he could see the girl's face quite furious

\- Than? - Asked the dark-haired

\- Than? - Nanaba lashed out with a voice that Levi believed was his- YOU DO NOT SPEND 3 ENTIRE DAYS IN YOUR ROOM FOR NOTHING! What happened? -

-I don't want to talk about it- Levi rolled his eyes and was about to leave, he was hungry

Nanaba held him again, he knew he could shake off if he wanted to, he was much stronger than her, but he wouldn't.

\- Did something happen between you and Erwin? -

-Just ... - He didn't know what to answer, maybe Levi should tell him everything, about the letter, the hit, and the fact that they were no longer a couple- We are no longer together

It was the only thing he could say, his gaze fell on the trees that could be seen from afar, towards a little wind, and they moved to the beat, it was very relaxing

-Sorry- Nanaba gave him a sympathetic look- Do you want to tell me what happened?

-I'm fine, just, it will be difficult, but am I still the Captain or not? - Levi replied, he had no idea how he could see Erwin in the eyes again, knowing everything that had previously happened between the two of them.

-You will be fine- The omega smiled at him- Likewise, I support you, I know he is the commander, but I am on your side, like Hange-

-Mike I guess not huh?

"I'll convince him." He winked at them and the two walked back to the barracks to have some breakfast.

Then he had to see Erwin once more, it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be

It turns out that the mission outside the walls was nothing more than a simple facade, the real mission was to capture the infiltrated spy of the army that had titanic powers, just like Eren.

Only a few knew about it; Erwin, Hange, Nanaba, Mike, other squad soldiers, and Levi.

ღ ღ ღ

The long-awaited day of the expedition arrived, all the soldiers were ready and required to risk their lives once again

Levi got used to a point of getting on his horse, despite his height he was used to it already. Erwin's voice surprised him from behind

-Shit, you scared me- said the Omega

-Excuse me- He looked worried

\- What's going on? You look like you didn't shit today, did you? - Erwin just chuckled

-I'm fine, I just want to tell you. - They stared into each other's eyes- Take care of yourself, okay?

-Ha! That should tell you, I'll be fine- Levi said calming him down a bit, He could see Eren and Petra riding their horses and approaching them- Our mission is the spy, focus on that

\- Yes, you're right- Erwin said nothing more and advanced forward ready to get on his horse, he lost in the crowd a few seconds later and Levi could no longer see him, at least until he advanced to his position a little further ahead

The door started to open, everyone was ready to leave, just waiting for the order

-ADVANCE!!! - The commander's voice was heard, flooding the ears of each soldier

Time had passed

It had been a long time since Levi had felt that way, alone, broken, guilty, but above all he felt sorry

He knew that this time it was not his fault, they were soldiers, they knew that there were risks, and death lurked in every corner every day of his life.

But in the same way he could not help but feel furious when he saw the bodies of his lifeless companions on the ground, they probably fought to the end, Levi was sure of that, they were good soldiers, they were good people, but, above all, they were good friends , He could even almost say that they had become a Family.

Gunter  
Erd  
Auruo  
Petra

He promised himself that those names would never be forgotten, and he would avenge them no matter what.

So when his blades pierced the female titan, he felt good, he felt great, he released all his anger on her, cut off her arms, legs, blinded her, cut her jaw and it opened, releasing her Eren

Mikasa, who tried to kill the titan even though Levi had ordered her not to, was about to be seized, and if it were not for the captain helping her by being hurt in the leg on the spot, she would have died.

With Eren quickly released, they proceeded to retreat, to join the other soldiers who had barely survived.

His leg ached, a lot, but no more than his heart when he saw all those corpses piled on the grass, he cursed the titan under his breath, they almost had it, Erwin's plan was ingenious, along with Hange's new artifacts, they were sure they would win, they did not count on their piercing scream being a call to the titans to eat it.

-You're Fine? - Hange came to her side, using a handkerchief to wipe the blood off her hands- I feel sorry for them

Levi said nothing, there was nothing to say

-When we arrive, have you been checked, okay? - The beta withdrew not without first putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight smile, always so optimistic, it was something he hated and wanted from her.

ღ ღ ღ

They arrived at the barracks at dusk, tired, angry, disappointed, but more than anything, grateful to be alive for at least another day.  
  
Dr. Ezra had been in the Sina district for 8 years, after an expedition Erwin always made sure to have someone ready to take care of the wounds of those who needed urgent medical check-ups.

In the dining room was Ezra attending to a soldier who had apparently suffered a blow to the head when falling from his maneuvering team.

Levi walked quickly hoping that the doctor would not notice his limp, but was unsuccessful

-Levi, sit down- the Doctor ordered him, it was not with a demanding voice, rather it was with a warm voice, he knew that the omega did not like receiving orders, but he also knew that if he did not check it, he would not let anyone else do it

He obeyed, sat on a chair crossing his arms, he could not deny that his leg and ankle hurt a lot

When Ezra walked towards him he was carrying his briefcase, which when he opened it he could visualize several syringes, bandages, bottles with different types of liquids in them, a pair of scissors, and scalpels of different sizes.

Levi pulled his pants up as high as he could, with a grimace on his face, Ezra grabbed him and began to move him from right to left slowly

-It hurts? - He ask

"Like shit," Levi replied, and the biggest man laughed.

\- I can tell you for sure that your ankle is broken, you will need a couple of bandages and I will give you some painkillers- I look in his briefcase and take out what I had mentioned- My recommendation is that you do not get out of bed in at least 1 month, but How do I know you won't listen to me, at least for 2 weeks, okay?

-I promise nothing- was the captain's response

After his ankle was bandaged and he had taken a large quantity of pills, he went to his room, lay down on his bed and Morpheus seized his dream.

  
The nightmares never went away, they were always their best friends, and now with the death of their squad, all they could see were their lifeless faces, full of red, regretting having had a captain so incapable of helping them, so weak.

Levi woke up, sweating.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was settling high in the sky, had he slept that long?

Usually it's always 2-3 hours, He blame the ankle for that.

After a few-minute attempt to stand up, he left his room, straight for the showers. He was surprised that only he was there.

He took off his clothing slowly trying not to put too much weight on his right foot, carefully folded it and sat on the bench that was there

He took the brush from the bucket that was filled with water and began to run it over his skin, erasing all traces of sweat, blood and other germs from it. He could see that he was applying more pressure than he should, his skin was marking lines of a pink color to transform into a red one, but he did not care, he just wanted to make everything disappear, the memories, the pain, but he knew it was useless .

Holding the bucket with water and letting him bathe in it, falling down his head, following his chest until he reached his feet, it felt good to be clean again.

He spent approximately 4 minutes there, as he got rid of every drop of water from his body, he remembered that he had forgotten his clothes

_Shit_

With a towel attached to his waist and his hand on the door, he hoped no one was awake so early.

He ran as much as he could with his injured ankle, and quickly reached his room, and when he entered it, he was frightened by a voice that was heard in the dark.

-Levii-

-It CAN'T BE ERWIN - The captain could see more clearly now, it was Erwin sitting on his bed - You scared me

-Sorry, it was not my intention, I came to see how you were, I did not hear from you all night- the commander was impeccable, and from his clean smell Levi knew that he had taken a bath, probably last night

-I fell asleep- was his reply

\- I see, Ezra told me that you hurt your ankle, was it when you fought with the female titan? - Erwin asked getting out of bed and looking at his ankle which was without his bandage, and could be seen with a combination of colors, such as purple, red and green

-If it was, she had Eren, I saved him- He quickly look for clothes in the dresser and him bandages

-Good job- when approaching the omega, the blonde changed his voice to a sadder one- I am very sorry about your friends, Auruo, Erd, Gunther and Petra, they were good people, good soldiers.

-They were- He felt a hand settle on his shoulder- I don't need you to feel sorry for me

"I don't," she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck, closed her eyes, she didn't want to get carried away by the situation, but, even if he didn't admit it, he really needed a little comfort, "We lost many soldiers, it was my fault

-You know you shouldn't blame yourself for the deaths, everyone knows the risks when they join the Legion- Levi turned around facing each other

-That doesn't make it easier-

-Of course not- He could see in his blue eyes tiredness, both knew that they were tired of having to lose many lives on the battlefield, they were tired of having to deal with mourning and loss.

Levi felt a chill, remembered that he was naked in his room

-I must change- He said

-Of course, I'm leaving now- Erwin proceeded to leave- I know it's not a good time, but we have dinner with the Blumers on Friday night, if you're in pain maybe I can cancel

With 4 days to go until Friday, he had promised Erwin that he would go.

-No, I will accompany you, we need them more now than ever- Without your money, it had been difficult to carry out the mission to catch the Titan.  
\- Okay, rest. - He didn't say anything else, He left the room leaving his owner alone.


	7. Chapter 7

He was getting tired, very tired of having to deal with this type of people, but he had promised Erwin.

When the sun went down, the night began, Levi was outside the barracks waiting for the commander, they were going together in a carriage To the Blumer Mansion, he had promised them a dinner, Levi could say that he was anything but excited but seeing his commander come out dressed in an elegant strong blue suit and not his usual uniform could not help but feel excited.

He look at him very well, From head to toe, hell, he missed him too much, he wondered if maybe he had made the right decision by separating from him….

But he was thinking, of course he had made the right decision, because suddenly he had doubts, he put those thoughts away from his head

-You look beautiful Levi- Erwin smiled at him, fixing his eyes on the coat he had, it was one that he had given him the same on his birthday 2 years ago

-Just fix me a little, it's not that bad, let's go now- Quickly the youngest got into the carriage and the blonde accompanied him.

The course of the trip was smooth, there was very little topic of conversation, more than anything questions about how the hell they were going to convince Mr. Blumer to continue financing his future expeditions, they had needed quite a bit of money in the last outing outside the walls, they knew that, they also needed more people if they planned to regain the Maria wall soon, and they could help convince the Military police along with Erwin's influence.

-We will only tell the truth, that you and Eren are humanity's greatest hope, and we will do everything necessary to protect them from the Titans- Erwin stared at him- I will talk to them, you just try to….

-I won't say anything if that worries you- Levi looked out the window

-I didn't say that, just ... control yourself a little and try not to call them Millionaire pigs-

-That's what they are- The black-haired replied, he heard a "I know" from the alpha and they didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip

Arriving at the entrance of the mansion, after getting out of the carriage and crossing a bit of the Huge Garden, a Butler was waiting for them who asked them for their coats and they both agreed, Levi was wearing a formal white shirt along with his handkerchief attached to the neck, pants black and shoes of the same color.

They arrived at the living room which was decorated in light colors, together with 3 armchairs and a very large fireplace, seated were Mr. And Mrs. Blumer

Levi had never seen them before

the Lord With his black hair with a little gray hair as well as his mustache, he was a man of average height, he was wearing a black formal suit with plaid pants, While Mrs. Blumer was a woman a little shorter, but it was not easily noticeable since she had red heels that matched her red dress with some light shades of black, she had a light lipstick, her red hair in a braid, some wrinkles could be seen in his face even with a lot of makeup on it.

Levi thought this woman had an obsession with the color Red, something that Levi disliked, surely she had never seen blood on her delicate hands, surely she would hate the color after that

When they entered the room, they greeted each other and had smiles on their faces, Erwin introduced Levi as the Captain of the reconnaissance legion and the strongest of humanity

-I can't believe it, you are not at all imaginary to the strongest, but I will believe in Erwin's word- A laugh came from Mr. Blumer's mouth

-We have to see to believe, no, sir? - Levi replied seriously

\- Please tell me Stefan, this is my wife Claire- Stefan said- But you are absolutely right, let's hope soon you can give us a demonstration of how you annihilate those Horrible Titans, right?

_**I don't think they can stand having a titan close to them.** _

After a light chat, the butler ushered them into the living room, and warned them that dinner was ready, they went to the dining room that had a large white wooden table, above these a gold tablecloth along with chairs of the same color, Winged Levi sat Erwin, he knew he would not be comfortable winged from either of the other two

In front of these were the couple.

\- Tell us Captain, before joining the legion, what did you do? - Claire had a big smile on her face

Levi looked at Erwin, wondering what he should answer, "He was a thug in the subway, and he was stealing provisions to survive"?

Erwin quickly answered for him.

-The captain lived in the subway, I found him and when I saw what he could do, he surprised me and recruited him as a soldier- Erwin explained, omitting some details, such as his fight, or that Levi was a Thief

-How interesting, we weren't expecting it, right, honey? - Claire turned to see her partner

-Not pretty, and what is it like to live in the subway? - Asked Stefan

_**Lovely, Death every day of orphaned children, hungry all the time, there are prostitutes who earn a pittance of money and best of all, the military police don't give a shit** _

-I don't wish it on my worst enemy- was the only thing the captain answered.

Before they could ask more questions that Levi didn't want to answer, the long-awaited dinner arrived.

In front of each one they put a plate of meat bathed in sauce, winged from it, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables

Levi did not remember the last time he had eaten meat, he did not even remember if he had ever eaten, and judging by Erwin's face, neither

Meat was very rare on the walls Maria and Rose, they only used it in too important events, and in Sina it was known that the richest could consume it, along with people of royalty

-Special guests deserve a special meal, don't you think? - Stefan said cheerfully

The smell of meat permeated the dark-haired man's nostrils, he didn't know if it was because he had rarely been able to smell it, but he felt a jumble from the bottom of his stomach, he was sure he would vomit

  
\- Where is the bathroom? - Levi ask getting up from his seat  
\- Joseph can take you - Claire suggested  
-  
Joseph, the butler, escorted Levi to the first-floor bathroom, which was next to a room that looked like another living room.

**_How many armchairs do these people's butts need?_ **

Levi entered quickly and closed the door behind him, raised the toilet bowl and bent down, returning everything he had had for breakfast that morning.

That it had only been bread, soup and some tea

-Shit- whisper- the only thing I needed to ruin my day even more

He looked at himself in the mirror, he was paler than normal, he rinsed his mouth quickly, he did not want to take too long, after making sure that his handkerchief was not dirty, he left the bathroom

He was surprised to find Claire sitting waiting for him.

\- Are you okay captain? - He asked kindly  
\- Yes, excuse me- The captain apologized  
\- Don't worry, I understand that eating meat in other districts is not very common-  
\- No, it is not- Levi replied -Listen, I'm not good at doing this kind of thing, I don't like socializing with others, I only came because the commander asked me to, why did they stop financing us?  
-  
Claire smiled

\- I know very well how the people out there refer to us, pigs, millionaires, cowards, lucky people.  
  
Levi was confused, he was surprised how someone from Sina could speak to his own

Mrs. Blúmer continued speaking

-I was also as you know, my parents abandoned me when I was a child, and since then I have been living alone in the subway, every day that passed was hell, but I tried to do my best, I stole food and do something else to survive.

One night I was courageous, and I managed to outwit the guards and I surfaced, I ran as fast as I could until I met Mrs. Rosa, she offered me a job, she said she was young and strong, so quickly accept.

I was working as a maid for the Crimson, they had a son, my age, that was Stefan, we quickly fell in love, he did not care that I had no money, but his parents did, they lied and said that I had stolen from them jewelry, but Stefan never believed it, the military police was going to lock me up so we ran away together, after a few days I knew I was pregnant, we lived for a time in a cabin on the outskirts of Maria, after a few months I lost my baby, it was horrible, the worst pain that a mother could ever feel.

But in the end, we recovered, Stefan got a good job from a friend of him, we change our last name and over the years I was able to give birth to my Daughter, it was very difficult for us to get to where we are now captain, that's why when my daughter said she wanted to join the exploration corps We forbade her, when she had her graduation a few weeks ago, we offered money to the military police in exchange for a position for her, so thats the reason.

I know we are selfish, but we did not want to lose her

\- I understand, I know you want to protect her, but then who protects the other people within the walls? If something like the fall of the Maria wall happened again, who do you think they would call? It is our duty, It is Erwin's duty as commander, and it is my duty as captain, but without your money we could not do it.

She smiled

-You are right, I see why my daughter wanted to join them, everyone says that they are crazy to risk their lives that way, even my husband and I, but My Evelinne has a big heart, she always wanted to help others- She proceeded to look at a A large painting hanging above the fireplace was a drawn portrait of her, her husband and daughter, together, as a family. - I remember when I was pregnant I couldn't even get close to meat, and that was not something that I ate constantly

Levi was satisfied with his talk, he knew he had done a great job, he couldn't wait to tell Erwin

\- Tell me, how long have you been in condition? - Clarisa asked smiling at him  
\- Me what? -

  
**_What the hell_ **

-If you, aren't you pregnant? It's very obvious- Levi had a confused look on his face- I had no idea you were an omega, I would swear you were an Alpha. Well, I'm wrong, excuse me, I always get involved in things that are not my concern

-I'm not, I don't even have a partner- replied the omega frowning

Claire chuckled and they walked towards the dining room together

-Really ?, I thought that you and the commander had something, it shows how they complement each other-

It had always been that way, since they had known each other, they had not been able to spend too much time apart, even though Levi at first wanted to kill Erwin, he could not deny that he felt an attraction to him, but before being a couple, they had been partners, friends, commander and captain, always together like fingernails, even Mike came to feel excluded from the commander, but he knew that the relationship that those two had was unique, it was always like that, he felt predestined.

It was no surprise to anyone when they decided to start dating. Everyone respected both the commander and the captain, what if they both decided to be together who they were to judge them? Very few people find a connection like the two of them maintain.

When they got to where the other two alphas were, they resumed their seats and continued dining quietly, but Levi's mind was in chaos.

Erwin saw Levi quite serious during the whole course of the dinner, he came to ask him if everything was alright, to which he replied a slight Yes

\- Well, I want to propose a toast- Mr. Blumer spoke, held his glass of wine that had previously been filled by Joseph, and raised it to the air- Commander, Captain, you have convinced my wife and me, we will help you and we will continue financing your future expeditions, I want to help you keep our walls safe.

  
\- Thank you very much Stefan, Claire, I am enormously grateful, we both are- Erwin gave them a big smile, one like only a great commander could give, Levi just nodded

  
They all raised their glasses and drank.

  
Except Levi, who was going through Claire´s words

_¨Is it obvious no? You are pregnant.¨_

Was it obvious? Of course not, Levi didn't feel that way, he definitely wasn't.

-All right, captain? - Asked Stefan

Levi didn't know, was everything really alright? He looked at Claire and proceeded to say

-I don't drink- he replied

She smiled

-Captain Levi always doing his duty, he never rests- laughed mr. Blumer clapping the captain on the back.

As they left the mansion, after saying goodbye to the Blumers, the two soldiers got into the carriage that would take them back to the barracks.

  
\- Did something happen between you and Mrs.? - Erwin asked during the trip, apparently he knew that something had happened between them.

  
-They were not what I thought, that's all-

  
-I see- Apparently the commander was in a good mood- The good news is that they helped us from now on, I could not have done it without you Levi, Thank you-

  
-tssk, it's not that bad, it's my duty- answered the dark-haired

  
-I know, just thanks, I know that you and I are not on good terms, but ...... -Levi interrupted him

  
-Hey enough, this has nothing to do with what happened -

  
He didnt want to remember again, not this day.

Levi felt a warm hand grab his and was surprised, it had been time since he felt his warmth so close

-Levi, you are everything to me, I am sorry if I hurt you, but I promise you, that I will do everything possible to forgive me and recover you- The alpha gave him a look that only radiated security

  
Shit, Levi was falling again, in those charms that he knew only Erwin had, in that security.

  
That had been the reason why she had fallen in love with him.

  
Should he tell him? Should he tell him that he was possibly expecting a child from him?

  
But he still didn't know, it was just a hypothesis, he had no proof.

  
-Erwin. -Levi whisper, he was going to tell him- I think I am….

  
A knock on the door interrupted them

  
-Commander, Captain, we have arrived- It was the driver

  
They both fixed their eyes on the window, he was right, they had arrived, the time had passed too quickly, and they still had a lot to talk about, but not yet.

  
_**It is not the time yet, first I must be sure** _


	8. Chapter 8

In the following days their situation only worsened, they had devised a plan to catch the Titan Female, who had turned out to be Annie Leonhart, a soldier in the military police who had trained with Eren and the others in their recruiting days.

They were too busy, they rarely had time to eat, and it wasn't as if Levi really wanted to, food that reached his stomach was food that turned into vomiting a few minutes later, he was getting tired, the only thing he could take to calm down was Tea.

When Eren lost control and tried to devour Annie, he had to come to her rescue again. The bearer of the female titan was trapped inside a crystal she had created herself, so now it was useless trying to ask her some questions.

A few hours later, when the situation in the Stohess district had calmed down a bit, and Erwin was having a chat with members of Congress about the fight between Eren and Annie, Levi was helping Hange transport the glass to a safe place.

\- How could we not predict that something would happen, Damn you Annie for having tricks up your sleeve, but you will not get rid of me so easily, DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? - Hange was yelling at the blonde inside the glass

Levi who rolled his eyes to see the scene, could see Doctor Ezra a few meters away, quickly reached him

-Levi, hi, are you hurt? - Ezra checked him from head to toe, but found no injury

-I need to talk to you, it's a private matter- The omega said, looking both ways making sure that no one else would listen

-Okay, I just have to finish with the wounded, it will take a long time, but if you want we can meet at my house- He suggested

Levi just nodded and went back to where Hange was, who saw him with a confused look

-get into your ownaffairs

ღ ღ ღ

After 5 hours, the dark-haired man left the underground room where Annie and Hange were, the latter was experimenting with a piece of glass that had managed to detach thanks to a hammer after several hours of use.

Although the night was very dark, and there was hardly any light, he still managed to get to Doctor Ezra's house, knocked on the door and a little girl with pigtails greeted him.

\- Who you are? - Asked the curious girl

-It's for my dear, go to your mother, she's waiting for you to sleep- Her father spoke behind her, kissed her on the cheek and took her upstairs

Levi waited patiently at the entrance, when Ezra arrived he offered him water, but Levi refused

\- Tell me how can I help you? -

Levi was nervous, he had never felt that way before, he hoped that Dr. Ezra would not judge him and did not think that the strongest soldier in humanity was just any human - I think he could be pregnant

-I see- He comment

-You don't sound surprised- Levi said

-I think they are things that happen, I mean, you are an omega, your heat cycles are for that, having children- The doctor explained calmly, that only made the black-haired man irritated

-I know, but I was taking suppressors, this shouldn't be happening- He sat down with a sigh that he didn't know he was saving

\- When was your last heat? -

-1 month and 8 days ago-

\- Have you had nausea, headache, more sleep than usual?

-Yes-

-You are 8 days late. So let me tell you that you are correct, you are in a state- Levi after hearing those words he suddenly got up in a null attempt to calm his anger, he walked from one side to another

-Damn shit suppressants that were useless, I knew it should not change-

\- What do you mean?

\- Have you heard of the new medications that are now circulating?

\- Yes, they gave me some, but honestly I was not prescribing them, I just kept the originals-

\- Don't fuck with me- The omega repeated over and over again

-Levi please my daughter is upstairs- Levi ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes taking a deep breath- I understand your situation, but is it really that bad? - Ezra asked confused

\- Really ?, I am a soldier, I am the captain of the reconnaissance legion, I am the damned strongest human of humanity, I cannot bring this thing to ruin all that.

-To ruin you say ?, A baby is something very beautiful these days, I as a doctor have seen it, the miracle of life.

-You say it because you have a daughter

-That's why you should believe me, I have a daughter, and I know how wonderful she can be

-I cannot bring a creature to this world, I would be condemning it, I more than anyone else have seen what the Titans are capable of doing, like humans, they are horrible monsters, and I would only bring them to fight, every day of his life, so as not to be devoured

-I know it's difficult, those thoughts also invade my mind every day, do you think I want my daughter to grow up in a world like this? But not giving her a chance is not the right thing either. -

-This is not what I want, I don't need a distraction right now-

-Levi- Ezra got up from his seat- I know that maybe it is not the right time, or that you feel, you are afraid, afraid of this world, afraid of people, you are a human being who has lived through many tragedies and I´m sorry , and I know that you fight to make this world a better place, so that we can be free and live in peace, but, if that day arrived tomorrow, wouldn't you like to have your son with you? Know that the reason you fought so hard all this time was because of him or her?

There was no answer, he did not know what to answer, he was right, of course he would like to, but let's be real, freedom will not come tomorrow or the day after that, that is something that has to be earned by fighting in a war, and He definitely wouldn't do it with something inside his stomach. Ezra just keep talking

-Well, you have your reasons, it is not up to me to judge you by your decision, but I will ask you- There was a pause- Do you want to abort?

-Yes-

Ezra got up from his seat, went to the second floor and returned a few minutes later with 2 pills in his hand.

-Take this, you will feel colic, and you will have a little bleeding, but after a few hours it will stop. Take them when you are sure of your decision-

-I'm sure- The doctor just nodded

Levi decided to walk towards the door, but before opening it he heard

\- What about the other parent? He knows? -

For the first time in days Levi thought about Erwin, he had not had the opportunity to chat with him, he did not know what his response to this situation would be, he was making a decision on his own, he had decided not to have his son,

what would Erwin say? Would he agree with Levi decision? No.

Surely he would be mad at Levi for hiding it from him and would tell him that everything would be all right, that was him.

But would everything really be alright? Bringing a child into this world so cruel and so horrible, it was not something Levi wanted, much less for his son, his duty, as much as that of the commander was to liberate humanity from the Titans, they could not afford to form a family, maybe he was selfish but he was determined to do it, and he wouldn't tell the Alpha, he couldn't burden him much more than he already was, he had enough problems already being a commander.

"No, and I would like it to continue that way" Without saying anything else, he opened the front door and left, losing himself in the darkness of the night.

ღ ღ ღ

Upon arriving at the barracks Levi was tired and hungry, but since every time he ate he had the wonderful luck to vomit he could only have a cup of tea, sitting in the dining room he could see Hange in the distance removing the glasses from his eyes in order to carve them, perhaps he wasn't the only one tired after all.

\- Were you lucky with that? - He asked after his friend sat in front of him

After a long yawn from the scientist she replied

-Almost nothing, it is a little difficult without help, I only have Moblit, but I understand that it is something secret what we are doing-

\- Yes, Erwin had to talk to the other commanders and Zackly so they could give us a couple of days with her-

-I know, that's why I don't want to waste any time, after dinner I'll go again- Hange spoke- By the way, where were you? I thought you were going to return

-I had something else to do," she replied, Hange who was not satisfied with her answer only nodded. -Where's Erwin?"

-I don't know, I thought I would be with you, I haven't seen him all day-

_**Maybe it's not here** _

-I'll go take a shower, you should do the same, you smell bad-

The brunette girl raised her arm and sniffed her armpit.

Levi got up and left, but not before hearing how Hange shouted "Not yet enough"

After doing what he had planned, the raven walked into his room, with a new cup of tea in his hand, sat cross-legged on his bed, took out both pills from his pants and placed them in front of him.

But why was there pressure on his chest? What was this, guilt, remorse? His decision was supposed to be done, he just had to take them and end everything, and that's it. But it seemed that his arm was not responding, rather, it seemed that his brain was not giving the order.

-What's wrong with you, you just have to take them and goodbye problem-

Of course, everything would end once that was done, everything would be better, he had a mission and would focus 100% on completing it, also, Erwin and he were no longer a couple, they were not going to be together again just for this baby

¿Baby? It was the first time that Levi said so, but, that was it, a harmless Baby, who was only in his belly waiting to see the light of day, and to have loving parents who would have wanted and loved him despite everything, but no, he could not have touched that, he had to be a damn soldier whose duty it is to protect the world, and who right now was ready to end his life.

He couldn't think any more about this, Levi quickly grabbed both pills in his hand and swallowed them, he had even forgotten his tea that was surely cold by now, but he didn't care, he just felt them run down his throat to his stomach.

He touched his belly, he felt like the worst person in the world, he had never cared about killing people, he did everything trying to survive, but this, felt different.

In the subway he lived the worst experience that a small child could have, he was on the verge of death many times, he stole a piece of bread in order to survive, only thanks to his uncle he had a chance, Kenny who found him when he was dying near the his mother's lifeless body, or that's what he told him.

His mother had not thought of her in a long time, a loving and beautiful woman who sang a song to him every night to sleep, that was what he remembered, thanks to her, Levi was able to live, he could know the world, he was able to fight to get out Later, he was able to join the army and was able to meet Erwin.

Despite the little money they had, her mother always tried to give her the best, Kenny had told her that her mother had been a subway prostitute, those women who were paid for having sex, and one day a client got her pregnant.

What would have happened if she had simply aborted, it was true that maybe she did not have the money to use pills, but there were always other ways to do it, what would have happened if Levi had never existed, that question was around her head, but nevertheless her mother He did not, because her love for him was greater than any other need. Even knowing that she could never have given him a decent life, she decided to love him.

And now he should do the same, for his mother, for Erwin, for this baby

He quickly opened his window and put two fingers to his throat, after a couple of gagging, he felt the liquid burn him from inside to be expelled.

He had made his decision, there was no going back, even if Erwin didn't want the baby, Levi would, give him enough love for both of them. Nothing would be missing, he would fight tooth and claw for his son.

He looked at the starry sky, it was a beautiful night, calm and full of light

Levi thought with a hand caressing her lower belly.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes of continuing to think whether it was the right thing or not, decided, he built up his courage, he would go where the commander was, he would tell him once and for all, it was now or never.

  
He left his room, there was little lighting in the corridors of the barracks, but that was something he was used to, after walking a few seconds he managed to reach his destination, it was Erwin's room, it smelled of him, books and coffee, it was a scent Levi loved, but of course he would never tell him

He knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, but there was no answer

  
\- Erwin? Are you here? - The omega asked, he put his ear close to the door, but when he didn't hear any noise, he wanted to leave, maybe he wasn't in the barracks after all.  
About to leave, he heard a noise, it looked like glass breaking. Erwin would be fine? Levi didn't knoww, it had been a few hours since, he contact with him  
Willing to run no risk, he tried to open the door, but it was closed, with the spare key that was always hidden above the door, he managed to open it.

Upon entering the room his nostrils were flooded with a strong, powerful smell, with his hand he covered his nose and his mouth, his eyes fell on the bed that was in the middle of the room, but he found nothing, only pillows and sheets on the floor.

  
He heard a noise from the bathroom, followed by a voice.

  
-Levi- said a voice barely audible  
\- Erwin ?, What happens? - The captain asked in a null attempt to cover his nose  
-Go, you can't be here- The commander who was speaking from the bathroom, came out of this, his hair was disheveled with a couple of drops of water falling from it, his cheeks were flushed and he was completely naked, Levi scanned him. up and down, he could see how his member was completely erect, spilling a little semen on the tip

-Levi, I don't want to hurt you, I'm in heat- Levi's hair stood up completely, of course, his zeal had to come out quickly

  
Erwin's pheromones flooded the room, Levi could smell them, he couldn't run, his legs looked like jelly, they didn't respond to him, he had a big bulge in his pants that hurt from how tight he was, not to mention that his body was preparing to Receiving his alpha, his bottom felt wet.

  
-You smell good, little omega- Hell, now it wasn't Erwin who spoke, it was his inner alpha  
-I have to get away- Levi with the last willpower he had left could make his legs respond and they ran quickly towards the entrance, when he tried to open it, a hand landed on it and the hill slammed

  
He felt her breath behind him, fast and hot, burning his nape

  
-You won't go- Erwin, no, the alpha was behind him, a hand ran down his spine until he reached his hair, even with his clothes on, his touch felt hot, intoxicating, he wanted more of him

-Erwin please, let's not do this, it's something we will regret tomorrow- said the dark-haired man breathing heavily, he felt a hand on his behind that squeezed tightly releasing a moan from him  
-If you want it as much as I do, you can't resist, let me make you feel good- I whisper in his hatred, licking the lobe of his ear, to continue descending to his neck, where he sucked, bit and licked

  
A great moan came from the mouth of the omega, who held the blond locks of his partner, felt how his hand clung to his waist and then turned and knocked on the door with his back.

  
-My omega- whispered the commander in his neck, kept going down until he reached his chest, the shirt was only a distraction, so with his strong hands he ripped it into two pieces, Levi didn't care, he felt a warm tonguelicking and sucking on her nipples, even when they were fully erect  
-Ahhh shit alpha- came out of the mouth of the smallest- do not stop ... continue

Erwin proudly continued with his homework, his tongue slid down his chest, passed through his navel until he reached his pants, where he quickly lowered them along with his underwear, there he found the member of his little omega, the tip was red dripping with pre cum, he tasted his lips and proceeded to put it all in his mouth

  
Tears of pleasure came from Levi's gray eyes, he opened his mouth as much as he could, but no sound came out, his mind was blank, he was lost in the sensations that his alpha gave him, it had been a long time since he had experienced so much pleasure like now.

  
He listened to the lascivious noises that his partner's mouth made, he felt as low until he reached his balls to lick them and then he descended even more towards his hole, one leg was held by his alpha and he raised it on his shoulder, giving him more access to entry.  
For this moment, his hole was a complete mess, fully dilated ready to receive his grand prize, dripping his stain all over the place, but Erwin seemed delighted by that, he thrust two fingers into it and Levi held his hair tight.

-Erwin !! - He screamed when he cum strongly on his chest, he was too sensitive  
-Enough games,- the alpha growled, grabbing Levi by his butt, who was still a little dizzy from his recent orgasm, and made him hold onto his hips. "I'll make you mine now."  
-No ... wait ... - Before he could say something else, he felt something hard and wet caressing his entrance  
-Do you feel that? I'm so excited Levi, you do this to me, it's always been just you, please let me do it- his alpha begged looking into his eyes, that penetrating blue color, he had missed that look.  
\- Erwin- Moaned- Okay.  
Erwin smiled, felt warm lips imprison his, their tongues danced in sync, it was a great kiss full of passion and lust

Afterwards, his alpha entered him, it was so big and hard for Levi's small hole, he felt like it was breaking it in two, he separated from the kiss to be able to release a moan that resonated throughout the room, he put his arms around his neck of the blond and held him tighter

  
-Don't hold back, Moan for my Omega, let me know that you like it- his alpha demanded with his big voice, he started hitting his partner slowly but deeply, he moaned in a low voice while Levi tried to control himself, biting his lips to the point where heget to draw a little blood.

  
-More, More, Alpha please- Begged the omega, Erwin who heard for the first time in a long time as his lover called him Alpha, could not help but feel almost on the verge of orgasm, further subject to his omega to start lunging getting stronger and faster

  
He knew when he touched his sweet spot, because Levi began to scratch his back and then could not control his mouth, it was a disaster of screaming and pleading that he swore that they could be heard throughout the barracks, but he did not care, everyone should know that only he could make the captain moan like that, he was marking his territory.

  
-I'm going to tie you, you'll be mine- Levi opened her eyes quickly, she wanted nothing more than her knot, but what if something happened to the baby?

LEVI KNEW NOTHING ABOUT IT

  
-No wait! Erwin stop! -heplead while trying to push him, but it was useless, the alpha at this moment was much stronger than him

His pleas seemed to turn him on even more, because he continued to push harder, to which Levi could only moan, a few more seconds were enough and both of them ran screaming in unison.

  
The omega felt his alpha's penis getting bigger and bigger, filling him with semen

_**Hell, he did it** _

  
He could only close his eyes and try to catch his breath. It would take a couple of minutes for the two of them to separate from their union.  
-My omega, mine- Erwin whispered in his ear, apparently he had also exhausted himself  
After a few moments when nothing but his ragged breaths could be heard in the room, the alpha slowly started to come out of him, Levi let out a sigh, felt liquid running down his butt to his legs and getting lost on the floor of wood

he felt a warm hand caress her cheek

-Levi. - He listened- I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me, I shouldn't have done this, forgive me- the apologies came out of the commander's mouth, one after another, he was sorry, apparently his heat was over, usually it lasts 24 hours and when the sexual act is finished it returns to normality.  
-No Erwin, it's okay, you needed it- Levi calmly replied, holding his warm hair between his fingers and caressing it  
-I didn't want it to happen this way, I'm an idiot for not being able to control myself, but when it comes to you, I never can." The commander's eyes radiated sadness, regret.  
-Shhhh, stop it, come here- Levi cradled him against his chest, he looked like a scared little boy- I'm fine, nothing happened, if you want tomorrow we will pretend that this did not happen-  
-Stay with me Levi- the blond whispered, Levi felt his heart beat faster, but he felt it break when he heard the following words- just for tonight please

  
**_Oh Erwin, if you knew._ **

ღ ღ ღ

  
Both tired and hurt, they closed their eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon, with a question stuck in their heads. It was a mistake?  
Levi could feel the commander carrying him and taking him directly to the bed, where they both fell exhausted into it.  
  
The omega opened his eyes when he felt a strange breeze hitting his bare chest, he could see that Erwin was no longer lying on him, he was on the other side of the bed, fast asleep.  
His mind quickly remembered what had happened about 2 hours ago, he was happy to have felt it that way again, those caresses, those kisses, he had no idea how much he missed him, but when Erwin sounded repentant, he knew that he had only it was something of a night, a mistake, he had a hunch that the alpha would never see him again.

Levi got up and went to the bathroom, when finished, the omega sat near the window, the night was still very bright and full of stars, it was a sight that would never tire.  
-Erwin, are you awake? - He asked, he saw towards the bed, the mentioned one did not make any noise, he did not even move, surely he was still in the arms of Morpheus

Levi sighed

  
-The reason I came was to give you a news- The dark-haired man was still on the lookout for any indication that the blonde was awake, but when he did not find any continuous talking- I do not know if it is something we should be happy about, I was not, I tried ... to put an end to it, but I couldn´t , I was a coward in wanting to do it, I know that we have obligations, a goal to meet and I plan to meet it , is just that ... I thought there would be more time, more time to to be together, to start a family when this is all over, but if you were to die tomorrow I would want to die with you, but now I can't, because I have a small part of you growing inside of me and I love it, because you gave it to me.

  
Tears fell from her cheeks to reach the ground

  
-Maybe you don't know this tomorrow, but I love you, and I love our son and I will fight for both of them, I will keep them safe, I promise-"


	10. Chapter 10

_They could hear the chimes. Indicating to the crowd that the legion was about to depart for their destination; outside the walls. Commander Shadis's voice alerted all the soldiers, beginning the expedition._

_-AHEAD !!!_

_Levi rode his black horse, his most loyal companion, who had been with him supported, and who always returned when requested. The footprints of his footsteps were marked in the mud on the ground, since it had been a strong storm, but there was no impediment to carry out today's mission._

_After killing 3 titans, he could see a few meters how his other squadmates finished assassinating 2 of these, they were good soldiers, the same Shadis promised him that he would add him to that squad being one of the best that the legion had so far Only if he could obey the orders they gave him, although Levi knew that he could only take charge, he had simply accepted because Erwin had convinced him of it._

_But likewise, none had been devoured; yet_

_When he got back together with his companions he could see how they looked tired, there were more titans than usual and the climate that felt humid and hot did not help at all._

_-This mission is useless, we have to tell the commander, at this rate we all end up being food for titans- One of Levi's colleagues spoke; Michael_

_-There are more of those giant shits at each step we take, maybe we could ... - Levi could not finish his sentence, since a heartbreaking scream was heard in the distance, worried and with adrenaline at the top, the omega shot out towards that direction_

_He could hear what his classmates called him, but he did not care_

_Upon reaching near the trees, he could visualize Hanna one of the companions in Erwin's squad, who was seen being devoured by a titan, she fought and screamed incessantly in a null attempt to save her life._

_Levi quickly used her maneuvering equipment and with her hook she clung to the titan's back, to use it as an impulse to finally cut her neck, but it was too late, Hanna had already died_

_-Shit-_

_Another scream, this time closer to where he was, ran as fast as he could, going deeper into the forest, there was nothing but trees, but after a few seconds he heard the voice of a man_

_-We have to go Erwin, the titans will come and eat us - the soldier shouted desperately_

_Erwin was here_

_-Daniel wait, it is difficult for the Titans to enter the forest- Erwin's voice was heard, Levi was getting closer and closer._

_Another louder scream was heard, followed by blades trying to cut the meat_

_-DANIEL WAIT!_

_When Levi arrived he could see Erwin on the ground, with his bloody leg, and the soldier named "Daniel" who with his blades was moving frantically from side to side trying to cut the hand of the 5-meter titan who was about to grab him_

_The omega who was worried about the squad leader climbed a tree, prepared himself and with both blades in his hands pierced the neck of the titan, having annihilated 5 titans in total in today's mission._

_Daniel who was still scared, thanked the dark-haired_

_\- You did that? - Levi asked referring to the wound that was on the blonde's leg_

_-I'm sorry it was an accident, I didn't ... - He tried to excuse himself_

_-Get the hell out of here before I cut you in 2 pieces myself, and believe me, I won't be quick- He growled_

_Using his equipment, the soldier moved through the air, losing himself among the multitude of trees that were there._

_-Levi, I'm fine- Erwin tried to get up, but after grimacing, he returned to the ground_

_-You are not, that asshole hurt you- he got winged from the wounded soldier, used his belt as a tourniquet that was fastened on the blond's leg, a little above his thigh, where the wound had been caused._

_\- He was scared, it was my fault, I thought we were safe here, but I was wrong- Erwin said followed by a shriek_

_-When I see him again I swear I will feed him a titan, what kind of soldiers recruits shadis, he is an idiot- The omega ripped a piece of his shirt and put it on the wound that was still bleeding_

_He felt a hand on his_

_-Thank you arrived on time, I owe you-_

_Both of them had forgotten where they were, had forgotten that perhaps at any other time another Titan could appear and try to eat them, but they didn't care, neither did Levi care that his hands were stained with blood, he didn't care at all, since that his partner, his friend, was kissing him at that precise moment._

_-Levi, do you want to be my partner? - He would have lied if he said that such a question was not expected because of the blonde, he had wanted to ask him for a long time, but he could not find the right moment, Levi could only respond by kissing him again_

_He couldn't think of anything other than Erwin's mouth on his_

_And this one felt so good._

He heard the birds singing, the golden sun peeked out the window to caress his face which was next to the window. He opened his eyes, they were still trying to get used to the intrusion of the light, he blinked a few times and looked around, Levi was still sitting in the chair, with a warm blanket covering his body, he did not remember when he had stayed Asleep, he fixed his eyes on the bed a few meters from him and Erwin was no longer there.

He sat for a few more minutes, he felt so comfortable, he wondered why he had dreamed of that kiss, and that question but he was glad of it, nothing made him happier than the fact that he knew that it was Erwin who declared himself to him.

In front of him was a small table, he had not noticed that above this was a breakfast tray, its contents included toast, soup, eggs and orange juice. He couldn't help but think that Erwin had prepared it and brought it to him before he woke up, maybe it was his way of saying "I'm sorry." He really felt guilty.

Levi's stomach growled at the aroma of the Eggs, they looked so appetizing and he was already drooling, he blamed the living being growing inside him and without wasting any more time he began to have a leisurely breakfast.

When he finished his breakfast he let out a satisfied sigh, with his full belly he went to the dining room, where he placed the tray of dirty dishes in the sink and proceeded to wash them carefully. Today was Wednesday, even though it was a weekly day, the barracks was a little empty, several soldiers eating breakfast and you could see from the window that there were others training outside.

He put water on to heat and when it was ready he proceeded to empty it into his favorite cup, rummaged through the drawers, but couldn't find his package of refined tea, how quickly had he finished them?

-Don't fuck me- He cursed

-So early and getting angry- Mike's voice was heard behind him

\- Don't you have a butt to go sniffing or something? - Levi stood on tiptoe trying to search among the drawers above but had no luck, could not see anything

-How funny you are- Mike replied to put it aside and take a look- What are you looking for?

\- What do you think? Tea- Levi crossed his arms and could see the blonde moving cans to the bottom, when he finished and not being successful he gave Levi a shake of the head saying that there was nothing- Fantastic

-I have an idea, why don't you go with me to the Plaza, I have to go buy some things, come with me- The blond with a mustache suggested, Levi was in no mood to go on that trip, he was still getting tired of the night before, but without tea, surely you could not rest as you should- You can buy your tea, I pay

-I was going to go the same way, but if you pay, you convinced me-

ღ ღ ღ

The morning was sunny, with a bit of a refreshing breeze hitting Levi's face as he walked along the sidewalk, people were doing their usual shopping each morning, living day by day, a normal life.

Would he ever have a normal life? He imagined what it would be like if he were not a soldier, every morning walking through the crowd, buying what was necessary for food, while a small boy with black hair and blue eyes was holding his hand, happy, smiling.

-I have to get a gift for Nanaba, Tomorrow is our anniversary- Mike commented to the black-haired man, taking him out of his thoughts- I thought maybe you would know that he would like it?

-So that's why you asked me to come with you- The omega looked at the different stores that were around them, almost all small businesses- What are you not her boyfriend? Don't you know what he would like? -  
-I have an idea, but I ... - The Alpha stopped talking and his eyes grew big- Wait, I smell something

-That's disgusting Mike, could you stop smelling people for a minute… - He didn't finish speaking since Mike quickly headed towards a street ahead, Levi rolled his eyes and follow him taking his time

He arrived at a bakery, where when he got closer he could smell the various aromas that gave off the place, he was not eating sweet things, but everything smelled and surely tasted delicious.

-Look, surely Nanaba likes a cake, what do you think? - Mike had a smile on his face

-Of course not- Both boys opened the door of the bakery and when entering it, the smell became more intense

-Welcome- A middle-aged lady welcomed them with a big smile, her hands were busy with trays of cookies apparently freshly baked- At one point I attend them

-No problem- The tallest was looking among the glass cabinets, the different types of cakes and pies that were in them, you could see an Apple Pie, Pineapple, Blueberries and Chocolate and Vanilla Cakes, in addition to a few cookies. - Everything looks delicious, I don't know which one to choose

Levi who looked at everything carefully replied

-Knowing her, I would say that anyone would like-

-Well guys, my name is Adriana, how can I help you? - She asked kindly

Mike continued to think for a few more seconds, his hand on his chin and a frown replied.

\- Could you take a closer look at your apple pies and blueberries?

-Of course yes- Kindly Adriana took both orders and put them near the blonde

Mike walked up to them both and stared at them, then sniffed them

Levi hit his forehead with his hand

-Yep, definitely the one from Apple, I took it- He finished paying, and his pay was wrapped in a white gift box with a yellow ribbon attached to it- You don't want anything Levi?

-No- The omega answered impatiently since he wanted to quickly buy his Tea to return to the barracks

\- Are you Levi? The strongest soldier? - Adriana asked excitedly

-it's him- Mike replied before he could say anything.

-It's an honor, Please accept a gift from me- The baker with a big smile on her face, went to the back and returned with two paper bags

Levi came over, and I would be lying if I said I had no desire to try something sweet since I entered the store, I blame the pregnancy for that, holding both bags and thanking her

-Thanks to you for everything you do-

When they left the store with their purchases in their hands, they were ready to continue to where the central market was located.

-Who would say, you're quite popular- Mike said

-Don't be jealous Mike- The dark-haired man answered mocking him- You're still the second strongest

-JA, don't forget who defeated you in our first fight- the blonde defended himself

-It was because I wanted to-

-As you say- Both walked quietly, it was not until Levi stopped in his tracks, he could see in an alley, which was near them, two small children of approximately 5 years old sitting on top of a blanket, both apparently dirty and hungry . People passed and ignored them as if they were scum or trash, Levi could not help but approach them and kneel down, with a serious look on his face, he gave them the paper bag that Adriana had given him, he left, not without saying Take care of yourself

  
He returned close to Mike, who had seen the scene, it was not a secret that the other soldiers knew where the strongest had come from, and how his previous life had been.

-You know, I think you should tell him- Mike had a serious and worried look on his face- to Erwin

\- What are you talking about? -

-Your pregnancy- Levi stopped walking, and quickly stood in front of the blonde, his size difference was large, but that did not stop him to give him a withering look

\- How the fuck do you know that? I have not told anyone

-I didn't know, you just confirmed it to me-

-Do not mess with me-

-I had my suspicions, your smell has changed, I've also been watching you, nausea is disgusting, isn't it?

-Do not tell anyone-

-I will not do it

-Mike I'm serious, not even Erwin-

-I give you my word, I won't say anything, but if you want my advice you should tell him-

-I did it-

\- Than? When?

"Last night, when he was asleep-

-Shit Levi, that's not telling him-

-You're right, but, I still can't, we are no longer a couple, and I don't want him to feel tied to me just for this-

-He is not like that, you know that very well, and Levi, he has always loved you

-I thought so-

Mike sat near a bench that was there, and Levi did the same.

-I knew why they ended, he told me-

-Of course he did-

-You know, when we were in the capital, the next day we were going to go back to the barracks, that night Erwin and I went to dinner, there we met Marie, she kept seeing him with eyes full of pride and happiness, apparently I was glad that he had achieved everything he had set out to do, when it was done later I returned to the inn where we were staying, hours later, Erwin returned, he was a little drunk, I asked him if something had happened between them and

Do you know what he answered me?

Levi said nothing

-He said, and I quote his words: Mike, I'm in love with Levi

\- ¿What?

-That he said, then he fell asleep

-But wait a minute, he and Marie had kissed, I read it in the letter

-Yes they did it-

-Are you saying that, by kissing Marie, did Erwin know that it was me he loved? - Mike just nodded- Then because he didn't say anything, I practically hit him in the face

The blonde laughed out loud.

-I know-

-He is still to blame, he could have told me everything from the beginning, I have to go back and talk to him

\- Will you tell him about the baby? -

-I still don't know, but you don't say anything-

-My lips are sealed-

-Let's go now-

ღ ღ ღ 

When they returned to the barracks the morning had already passed, beginning the afternoon, Levi said goodbye to Mike and could see how Nanaba approaches him to kiss him and ask about the box he was carrying, Levi recalled that he still had a bag that the confectionery had given him, he opened it and inside he could see cookies.

He thought of the children and that they wish they could enjoy them, just as he was doing right now. They were delicious, it was really one of the few things she had eaten that she really liked, Adriana clearly had a great gift for baking.

He went to Erwin's office and after taking a small look and seeing that he was not there, he left the remaining cookies on his desk, he knew that he would return soon since letters and documents were on top of the chocolate-colored wood.

With nothing else to do, he set out to clean up, first he started with his room, he continued down the hall, where he found Eren and Jean fighting again, he saw that the titan boy had regained his strength to himself and sent them both to continue cleaning the showers, he heard some groans from both boys and with a murderous look from the lowest ran to carry out the order.

When he finished checking that everything had been spotless, he wanted to take a shower, but he remembered that both boys were busy cleaning them.

**_Maybe Erwin doesn't mind if I use his bathroom_ **

He didn't know if it was a good idea, he didn't want to have to run into him, he still didn't know what he thought about the night before, of course, besides a mistake.

When he opened the door to the room, he saw that it was empty, apparently it had not been there since he got up, since the bed was still discarded. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

He tried not to think about it anymore and folded the sheets carefully over the bed, he didn't plan to leave it messed up, then he went into the bathroom that was a little smaller than the showers in the whole barracks, but he had his own tub and bucket with Water

When he finished preparing it with hot water and taking off his clothes, he entered the water, he could feel his body and muscles relax on contact, soaping his hair, and when he finished it lasted a few more minutes there, simply feeling good.

He could hear how the door to the room opened and closed, that made him scared with such a sudden noise and water fell to the ground, wetting everything

-Shit-

\- Anyone there? - It was Erwin's voice, quickly reached the bathroom and opened the door

-Levi, what are you doing here? - I ask, compared to the black-haired man, he still had his uniform, except for his jacket.

-I wanted to take a bath, they were cleaning the showers in the barracks, so I came here- Levi spoke nervously, he did not know if Erwin was angry at his interference, after all they were no longer a couple.

-All right, in fact, I came to take a bath anyway- replied the alpha

-Sorry, I'm leaving- The shortest came out of the tub, careful not to fall with the water on the floor, turned to both sides and had forgotten his towel again

And there was Levi naked in front of the commander's eyes, he was not ashamed since he had seen him that way many times, only it did not seem appropriate at the moment- I forgot my towel  
-Of course, wait- Erwin after leaving the trance of his thoughts, left

He looked out the door and saw that the room was empty again, since the windows were closed and with the curtains covering them, he decided to leave, he thought about covering himself with the bed sheet, but when he went towards it, he could see his reflection in the mirror that was on the side of it.

He saw himself, black hair, gray eyes, with a little dark circles under them, he touched his neck and slowly under his hand until he reached his chest, he could see that in this near his nipples there were light purple spots, he continued Going down and he could see in his hips and buttocks that there were also marks, but these green, they were bruises, he did not remember when last night Erwin had left them, barely and had felt them. And finally he put his hand on his stomach, in a few months it would start to show, he had to tell him now.

-Sorry- Levi was startled to hear the voice of the blonde behind him, he did not hear when he had entered

-You should stop scaring me like that- Levi felt that too many startles could cause a heart attack

-I will not hurt you again Levi- crestfallen the blond stretched out his hand to give him the towel he had in it

Frowning, Levi shoved her away, throwing in the towel in the process.

-Look at me Erwin- he took a few steps towards the alpha who was still looking down, did not dare to look him in the eye, was ashamed of his actions, that could be seen

-No Levi, I do not have the right, I was an idiot, I have hurt you many times, I do nothing but harm you, now I realize it- Erwin decided he turned around, ready to leave, but thin and pale arms they held him preventing him from passing

\- HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! - The dark-haired scream- You have no idea what you have done to me, when I met you I wanted to kill you, I blamed you for the death of Isabel and Farlan, I wanted nothing more than to see your head being devoured by a titan-

-That's what I deserve-

-NO! Now if that thought comes to my mind the only thing I want to do is die with you, Erwin you don't understand, Kenny from a young age made sure that my life did not end like my mother's, he helped me fight and defend myself, he made sure that he was not only a weak and pathetic Omega, and as the years passed, I promised myself that someday I would get out of that hole, and that happened when I met you - The blonde felt the arms around his stomach tighten each time more, holding tight to his white shirt

-Erwin, you could never hurt me, on the contrary, you were the one who released me, who helped me leave my past behind, and focus on something that was really worth it, and I will be eternally grateful to you- Erwin's heart was beating more and more Quick

\- What happened last night, I do not regret it, but I know that you do- Blue eyes widened at such a comment

\- I do not do it! - He turned his body to face his lover, he could see him directly in the eyes, those powder-colored eyes that could be able to melt any man, as well as murder him- The only thing I regret is how it happened I was not myself, you know I have never liked how my inner alpha is-

Anyone who knew Erwin Smith would think that he was a rude, ruthless, callous, severe man, in short they considered him a demon. But there was even more, much more of the legion commander that many people did not know, he was also, affectionate, kind, noble, gentle, good friend, but above all he was a great leader, even though he sacrificed many human lives in exchange for the freedom, he was always carrying the weight of each of those deaths.

He never liked what his inner alpha was like, Levi knew, after each blond's jealousy, he tried to fill him with kisses, caresses and nice words, and with that the omega felt much better.

-I know, but it is not the first time it happens, I will be fine, you know that simple bruises cannot cope with me- with him white and small hands, he caress both cheeks

-Just, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I couldn't live with myself if I came to hurt you, not now- with his blue eyes he went over the body of the black-haired man who was still naked and with a few drops of water on him

-The only person I know for sure who would never hurt me is you Erwin. -

Both gazes were still looking at each other, little by little the distance between them was decreasing, their breaths could collide in each other's faces, and when the distance was finally a few centimeters, Levi could not help but stand on tiptoe and kiss his commander , he felt like in the dream, passionate, warm, but unlike this, it was happening right now.

The kiss didn't feel the same as last night, it was different, very different and they both knew it

Erwin held his hips tighter, brought him as close as he could, Levi could not help feeling excited and needy, he wanted more from Blondie, it was like a drug whenever he tried it, he needs more to survive.

He felt a chill run down his spine, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or because Erwin whispered in his ear

-Levi-

Her name sounded so good coming out of those lips

-Erwin please, I need you- begged the shortest, with his hands quickly unbuttoned his commander's shirt and threw it to the floor, he wanted to continue with his pants, but one hand stopped him

-I don't want to hurt you- Erwin said apparently still worried

-We already talked about that, won't you, please, Erwin? - He could see Levi's eyes full of lust and desire, but, above all, full of love

He didn't say anything else, holding his omega around the waist again and hugging him, taking him to the bed and depositing him there, Erwin climbed on top of him and they continued kissing until the air began to need them

-Quick alpha- Levi's voice sounded agitated, desperate, Erwin wanted nothing more than to be inside him, but he wanted to make sure he was careful.

\- As orders- he replied, he took off his remaining clothes at an impressive speed, he did not care in which direction he flew, right now he only cares to continue kissing Levi

With his tongue low to the breast of the omega where he found her pink nipples fully erect, they looked delicious so he proceeded to lick them, while with one hand he touched and pulled one, with his mouth he was in charge of sucking the other.

-Ahhhh Erwin- Levi moaned, could not help but feel the member of his bed partner, who was already erect and ready for action, with one hand holding him and began to move it up and down

\- Do not do it or I will cum- warned Erwin

-Then stop playing and stick it in me- Levi gave him one last kiss, this time it was with his tongue and he could feel his saliva starting to drip from his lips

When a thread of saliva separated, it came out of both mouths, both saw each other, blushing, with wild hair and more desirous than ever

Levi turned his body, leaving his head and chest on the beds and his butt in the air, giving the alpha a charming sight

-Shit Levi, you know I can't resist when you do that- Erwin who was holding his penis in a null attempt to give him some pleasure, licked two of his fingers and inserted them into the omega, who let out a moan of pleasure

-Do it quickly- the dark-haired man squealed, in a voice barely audible since he was with his face pressed to the pillow while holding the sheets tightly.

He felt as Erwin kept moving his fingers inside him, doing scissors and reaching to touch his sweet spot, but without actually touching it, that was what ended his patience

-Erwin! -A slight laugh came out of Rubio's mouth

-Okay- he took out both fingers and aligned the tip of his penis in the wet and stretched entrance of his lover- anyway, I can't take it anymore

He went inside him, started making slow but deep movements trying to get Levi used to having him inside again, he was still a little open from the night before and they both felt in glory

Hearing the omega's moans of satisfaction, Erwin couldn't help but speed up a bit more until he hit him just where Levi wanted.

-Do not stop! Stronger! - Levi demanded who was moaning non-stop and with tears in his eyes

Erwin took care to fill her back with light kisses, and kept going up until he reached her neck, where he left a few wet kisses

After a few more lunges, he felt like he was about to reach orgasm, so with his hand he held his partner's penis and began to pump it

Levi's moans intensified and it didn't take him a few seconds to cum abundantly in the alpha's hand and a bit on the sheets, followed by Erwin who retired a few seconds earlier and ended up on his butt.

Both tired and agitated, they lay down on the bed, breathing and trying to recover some of the air they had lost.

\- You're good? - asked El Rubio when they had finished inhaling oxygen

-Yes, better than Good- replied

Tired and looking for affection, Levi leaned against Erwin's chest, who took this action as a tender gesture and could not help but hug him to his chest and kiss his head.

  
-Today I went with Mike to the center, I wanted to buy an anniversary gift for Nanaba

-Oh yeah? And what did you find?

-He bought her an apple pie, and the old woman gave me a couple of cookies

\- Were they yours? They were delicious

-If they were

-I thought you weren't eating sweet things

-I'm not, it was a gift

-I see

Levi played around in circles on Rubio's chest, his body seemed like a work of art, it was beautiful, he remembered the first time they had slept together, when Erwin had loved his shirt he felt like he was going to pass out.

He lowered his hand to his leg where he found the scar of that wound from a few years ago

-You know, last night I had a dream

-it was good?

-It was when you asked me to be a couple, do you remember?

-Of course I remember it, it was the day I got up my courage and asked you -

-Yes, even if you were bleeding that by the way was not so serious, you only took advantage that I was vulnerable for you

A smile appeared on Erwin's lips.

-You are right, you were very worried-

-Of course, I thought you would die-

-A knife wound cannot kill me

-No of course not, you are stronger than that

-You are stronger than me Levi

A hand came to rest on her cheek, it was so warm, and even with calluses on it from the use of the blades and the maneuvering equipment, Levi felt it was the most beautiful and soft hand in the world. He couldn't help but kiss him

-Erwin, we have to talk-

-We are talking-

-I'm serious, we have to talk- He paused- of Marie

Erwin's face turned into a slight astonishment, he was about to answer something, when light knocks were heard from the door

-Commander Erwin is there? - It was heard from the other side

-Yes, what happens? - He ask

-We need it sir, there are problems-

-I'll be right away- when he didn't hear a response back, he assumed that the soldier had left -I have to go

Levi got up from his warm and comfortable place and started to get dressed, but a hand grabbed his shoulder

-When everything has calmed down, I promise, we will talk- he answered giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading to the bathroom

_**Things never settle down.** _

Erwin could only hear as the door opened and closed indicating that the omega had left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for waiting, here I bring you the next chapter!!!  
> STAY SAFE!!

The problem was that in the Sina Wall he had seen hundreds of titans lurking inside, nobody knew where they came from or how they managed to enter, Erwin assumed that there was some gap and it was the cause of the problem, so he sent all the squad leaders to check out the entire wall, sending Mike and Nanaba along with them.

After 7 hours of inspection, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were informed that there was a possibility that no breach was in the wall, but then how did the Titans enter?

-Squad Leader Mike Zacharius is back sir! - a soldier informed Erwin  
The blonde with a mustache entered the legion barracks and from his face you could tell that they were in a state of shock, holding his arm which was out of place  
-Mike! What happened? - Erwin when he saw his best friend and second best soldier ran to get to his side, he inspected him from head to toe and could see that he had several scratches, bruises, he had been very lucky  
-Erwin, I don't know what the hell that was! Could speak! - Mike proceeded to sit, Levi who had seen the scene brought a glass of water to the highest and could see when holding it that he was shaking.  
-What could speak? - replied the commander

There was no answer in seconds, Mike drank the water

-A titan, it was a 20 or 30 meter titan, I'm not sure, but it was huge, it was covered in hair, it looked like a monkey, and it could talk- Mike recounted

-It must be a titan like Eren, or like Annie- Levi who was listening carefully to his partner replied

-I took off my equipment, he told me it was a good invention that we had created, he killed my horse, he made titans run and try to devour me, I could barely escape- from his voice you could tell that he was totally tired and exhausted

\- That asshole was making fun of us- Levi growled

-I was terrified, I had no idea what to do, Erwin I'm sorry- He apologized

-You did the right thing Mike, I'm glad you came back alive-

-Okay Mike, rest, okay? - Erwin, who had not said much in the conversation, suggested to his friend and when he replied, he went to his office, followed by Levi behind him

As he closed the door, Levi was the first to say something.

-What are you thinking about? -  
-I'm not sure, I just know that he is intelligent and a lot, apparently he had never met a soldier, if he had not seen the team that we created many years ago-  
-Do you think he's responsible for the hole in the wall?  
-It's a possibility, if Mike said that he sent the titans to assassinate him, that means he can control the titans, the question is how?  
-Eren definitely can't do that  
-That we still know-  
-You're right, he's still a child, he doesn't know his full potential-  
-We will talk about this at another time, we must go-

_**Ehrmich district** _

  
Levi, was together with Hange, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and other soldiers in the Ehrmich district were preparing to go to rescue the soldiers who were in the castle of Utgard, which was an abandoned castle from many years ago  
Hange received the samples he had requested from Annie Leonhart, he could see that there were two other soldiers who belonged to the same place where she had been born; Reiner and Berthold, in the end it was concluded that there was a possibility that the 3 were involved in something bigger than anyone knew.

  
The omega saw how his companions left for the castle, he felt a great need to go with them and support them, but he knew that Erwin needed him here, he went inside the building where Dr. Ezra was, they had specifically called him To deal with Mike's injuries, the two of them were sitting at a long table commonly used for feasts and banquets.

-There you are, how are you feeling? - Dr. Ezra asked Levi, they had not seen each other for days and he would be lying if he said he was not curious about the decision of the lowest  
-IM fine, how are you? - Asked fixing his eyes towards Mike  
\- Alive, it's the only thing that matters-  
\- Levi, I'd like to talk to you for a minute- The doctor who had already finished bandaging Mike's arm proceeded to tell him  
-If it's about the other night, I didn't- Levi who already knew the doctor's possible question answered  
-Ohhh, then you still ... .- He did not remember that Mike was sitting right next to him, he fixed his eyes worried that he had given some indication of what they were talking about  
-Its okay doc, He already knows, he found out-  
-Woow, did you find out? So I guess only the two of us know, don't we?  
-About his "situation" - Mike made the gesture in quotes with his fingers- If only the two of us know, for now, I still think you should tell Erwin  
\- With Erwin being the other father- Ezra was surprised- Who would say  
\- Enough, both shut up, it's my problem, I'll know when to tell him- Levi was more irritated than normal, with a headache and their voices didn't help  
The other two said in unison "I agree" and the subject was not discussed further for the next few hours.

At dawn a soldier who was in Hange's squad arrived at the Ehrmich district, informing the commander, the captain, and everyone else that the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan had made their appearance and after a fight between Eren against the Armored Titan, these had taken it

  
-We have to go for Eren, we still don't know what intentions they have with him, but we must assume the worst- Erwin gave his speech to all the other soldiers and told them to get ready, all the others perished and began to wake up the horses, and loading fed  
-Erwin, I'll go too- Levi told the commander he was still on leave due to his leg injury  
\- Are you sure you can go? - The alpha was still not completely convinced, but he needs his strongest soldier, Levi answered yes  
\- Erwin no, I will go in his place- Mike who had heard the soldier report, put his suit back on and decided that it would be best for everyone if he was the one to accompany him  
\- Stay out, I can go, you're still hurt- Levi replied, he knew what the other's intentions were  
-What happened to what you told me a while ago? Of your leg, that still hurt  
-Is that true Levi? - Erwin was worried, he did not want to send the omega to fight if he was not fully recovered yet  
\- Not true- A murderous look settled on his face, staring at Mike  
-Well, you decide Erwin, I'm recovered- Mike said, leaving the decision in the hands of the commander  
\- I'd rather not take any chances. Mike get ready, we leave in a few minutes- The commander had spoken, had chosen the other alpha, and that bothered the black-haired man

  
When Erwin left, Mike proceeded to go in search of his equipment, where Levi with firm steps followed him

  
-What the hell Mike ?! -

-I understand that you want to go, but as long as Erwin does not know about the baby it is my responsibility as his best friend to take care of you  
-I never asked you!  
\- I know, but if something were to happen to you or to that creature, I would never forgive myself, I feel responsible being the only one who knows- Mike with a sincere look on his face, he looked at Levi and he could see that he was serious  
Levi rolled his eyes  
-Good- was the only thing he said, and he left leaving the blond with a mustache to prepare for the mission  
About 20 minutes later, they were all ready, on their horses about to leave  
The black-haired man stood in front of both alphas  
-Recover Eren-  
\- I will- replied the commander  
He watched the soldiers get lost in the distance

ღ ღ ღ

The barracks were quiet, too quiet, all the soldiers had been recruited for the mission of recovering Eren, along with more members of the military police, Levi was in the barracks where there were only about 10 soldiers and they were the ones who had just been Joined the legion just 1 week ago, they still lacked training and Erwin decided to leave them.

  
Doctor Ezra who had stayed to attend to the injured who will return was keeping the black-haired man company, they were both sitting at the dining room table, with a cup of tea that the omega had prepared for both of them, but that he had hardly drunk

  
\- They'll be fine- Ezra noticed the other's concern, tried to calm him down  
\- I hope so- Levi got up from his seat, there was a stain on the floor which he had been seeing for a long time and he couldn't help but go to it and start scrubbing it with great force  
The doctor said nothing, he drank his cup of tea while he looked with the smallest one, he continued trying to remove that stain that had surely been there for years  
\- I have a question- Asked the oldest, when he didn't get an answer, he continued speaking-

why not? You were very sure of your decision

  
\- Just ... .- I didn't know what to answer to that, he didn't even know why he hadn't done it- I don't know, he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do  
\- I see- Ezra smiled- if I can give you my opinion, I think you did your best  
\- If I don't die, and that's how we both die-  
\- I doubt it, now, you have another reason to keep fighting  
He was right, if he thought about it, he only helped Erwin because he had asked him to, he did not care what happened to the world, it had always been disgusting, but now, he really wants to change it, he wants to help make it a better place, for him and his future son  
When the stain finally disappeared, Levi felt that he was breathing again, went to the sink where he washed his hands, and then returned to keep the doctor company where he drank his cup of tea more calmly  
-Now, I think I should tell you what will happen in a few months, the physical and hormonal changes-

\- All right-

2 hours passed, where the first hour, Ezra was talking with the omega, about his physical changes; there was a possibility that in a few weeks the vomiting would return or maybe not, each pregnancy was different according to the doctor.

  
Your belly would grow, in a few months you would feel your baby, your feet would ache, you will be hungrier and sleepy, and hormonal changes, sometimes you would feel sad, angry more than usual, irritated, and you may experience the need to have sex more often

  
As well as he had to take care not to exercise excessively, have a lot of rest and eat his 3 meals a day

  
After that talk, Levi had had the need to snuggle for a while, he had gotten sleepy, Ezra when he saw the scene decided not to interfere and left Levi alone with his thoughts, the black-haired man fell fast asleep, it had been a tiring day

  
40 minutes passed, I heard voices outside and a lot of hustle and bustle, had they returned yet?

  
He got up from his chair and left, indeed many soldiers were wounded, he could see Eren and Mikasa together, he quickly ran towards them

  
-EREEN! -  
-Captain-  
-What happened? Are they both OK? - He asked, since he could see how Mikasa was holding his chest  
-Mikasa, a titan grabbed her  
-I'm fine- she said

\- Okay, go inside, I'll send Ezra to look for you, Eren we'll talk later-

  
Levi continued his tour, he could see that the same number of soldiers that had left 2 hours ago did not arrive, but it was something he was already used to.  
The wounded continued to arrive incessantly at the barracks, it was a parade of dying people, Levi's concern grew more and more, he did not know why, but he felt that something was wrong, among the few people who were still alive, he could visualize Hange in the distance , quickly approached her

-Hange, what happened? - Her friend looked nervous, she observed him but she did not answer, she kept looking at a fixed point a few meters away  
-What the hell happened? - the black-haired man demanded an answer  
-Erwin-

  
Have you ever felt that feeling in your chest, the dryness of your throat, the itching of your eyes when you get the news that someone you loved has died, Levi was feeling it right now, he couldn't think of anything else but not Erwin was being eaten by a titan, he felt useless, guilty, if only he had gone with him ...  
Mike along with other soldiers arrived quickly, he had a stretcher in his arms carrying a body on top of it, Levi saw well, and could see Erwin

  
He approached him, I looked at him carefully, everything was fine, except….

  
-His arm-  
-We must get him inside, quick- Mike demanded, carrying his best friend, Levi came out of his trance, he prepared to help them both  
They ran as much as they could, they deposited Erwin on a table in the general dining room, which seconds before Levi had "cleaned" by throwing everything on the floor.  
-I have to look for Ezra- Levi ran as far as his legs allowed him, arriving where the Doctor, he was with other soldiers, and to see the nervous and agitated omega, he did not hesitate to leave what he was doing and they both ran back to where was the commander

  
Mike, who was pressing on Erwin's arm, released it for a few seconds, Ezra quickly inspected the wound and pressed it again.

  
-Well, in my briefcase I have everything I need- his briefcase lay beside him, he opened it and began to take out bandages, water, a bottle that was probably disinfectant.

Levi, Hange and Mike watched the scene nervous, they did not know what the result would be

  
What if he had lost a lot of blood? What if it had been brought in too late? What if Ezra couldn't do anything anymore?

  
-Remove that worried face, he will be fine- Ezra who saw the trio expressed- He is the commander and he is an alpha, he will not die today

  
Hange breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing what he's saving, he turned to Levi

  
-It will be fine Levi, I'm glad-

  
As soon as he had time to react, an unconscious Hange fell into his arms, the omega grabbed her to prevent her from hitting the floor

  
-Levi look if he's still breathing-  
The black-haired man did as Ezra asked him, he put two fingers on his neck and felt his pulse, weak, but he felt it  
-Yes, it's only weak  
-Okay, she's unconscious, when I finish I'll check her-  
-I'll take her- Levi carried her bridal style  
-I can take her- Mike stood in front of him and gave him both arms  
-No, you're tired and probably hurt, I'll do it-  
-It will be fine Mike, leave him, help me here- They both knew Mike's concern towards Levi, he was afraid that something might happen to him, either due to unnecessary efforts or concern.  
She took her friend to the closest room of the barracks, where she left her on her bed, this apart from looking tired she also had certain burns on her skin, Levi who cared about her left several wet cloths on said burns hoping to relieve a little burning.

ღ ღ ღ

1 hour step  
Levi was still next to the scientist, who was still unconscious  
\- He's fine- Ezra who had entered the room, spoke with the black-haired man, Levi got up from his seat  
-Mike took him to his room, in case you want to keep him company, I'll check on Zoe-  
Levi nodded, took one last look at his friend, and walked out the door.

Levi came to the room, where he had been countless times, sometimes good and sometimes not so much, but nothing could compare to this moment, where on the other side of the door Erwin was in his bed, unconscious, bandaged and without an arm

  
Levi was strong, very strong, so he would be with Erwin no matter what happened, he would always be by his side. So why were his hands shaking and not letting him open the door?

  
He tried and tried but he just couldn't have the strength to do it  
The door opened on the other side, it was Mike

  
-There you are, come-  
The omega entered and saw just what he had imagined  
He put a chair on the side of the bed, sat next to him, he looked at his face was pale, tired, he looked at the place where his arm was supposed to be, there was only a bandage that was beginning to stain a red color.

  
Mike continued to winged his best friend  
-Thanks to him we got Eren back- He said to the shorter one- You should have seen him, he was fucking brave, as always  
-Recover Eren- whisper  
-Than?  
-Recover Eren, it was the last thing I told him, I didn't tell him to be careful, I didn't tell him I was going to be a father, I didn't tell him I loved him-

Guilt is something so powerful, it can affect a human being to such a degree that it hurts intensely, Levi felt his chest burn, his eyes itch, and he felt totally responsible  
It hurt Mike to see his best friend in such a way, but he knew that the commander had the strength to recover.  
-Tell him all that when he wakes up-  
-I should have gone with you, I shouldn't have let you convince me  
-No, Erwin made his decision, he decided not to take you, he did not want to put you at risk  
-I know, but if only I….

  
Mike walked up to him

  
-Listen, I understand that you feel angry, guilty, but we cannot change the past, now what we have to do is take care of him and help him in his new stage, he needs you Levi, he needs you to be by his side, supporting him, no It will be an easy road, but he will know how to adapt, I'm sure.  
He blink a couple of times, he was right, Erwin was still here, he was alive, that was what mattered.  
-You're right-

  
Mike after a while, and seeing how Levi calmed down, got ready to go out, he wanted to go see how Nanaba was doing, who apparently was fine with a slight blow to the head.

  
-Mike- he stopped- I thank you, the three of us do it

  
The taller one smiled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINE FINE, MIKE AND NANABA DIDN'T DIE, BUT CAN YOU REALLY BLAME ME? I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH, IN THIS STORY THEY ARE IMPORTANT SO THEY WILL NOT DIE, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY DECISION
> 
> XOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, when everything in the barracks seemed to have calmed down a bit, Levi decided to go out for a moment to take a breath and stretch his legs, Dr. Ezra was with Erwin, re-bandaging where his stump was now.

He decided to go to dinner something quickly to be able to return, he did not want to leave it just in case he woke up, when entering the main dining room he could see Hange, who apparently was much better and Mike, both were resting and chatting with each other, it seemed that the worst had already happened

"Should you be raised four eyes?" was the first thing the black-haired man asked when sitting with them

"I'm fine, just tired" Hange replied drinking from her coffee cup "I knew you carried me bridal style, tell me, should I tell Erwin that you're in love with me now?"

Her friend winked at her, to which Levi just rolled her eyes.

"I should have let you pass out on the floor."

"LEVII! HOW RUDE! "

"And Mikasa? Do you know anything about her? "

"Its Okay, Dr. Ezra checked her, said she has broken ribs, she needs rest"

"Good"

After having obtained the answers he wanted, he went to help himself a tray with the dinner of the day, they were leftovers, since the day was too busy and the cooks had surely not had any time and resources to prepare a breakfast.

It was something simple; soup with vegetables (potatoes, carrots, pumpkin) and bread to accompany

Upon returning to their seats, the three of them were very quiet, each deep in thought.

"What happened there?" Levi broke the silence, who had not heard from anything yet, asked his partner since she had been at all times

"After rescuing them from the castle, we were preparing to return here, but just as we suspected, Reiner and Berthold…."

"It wasn't them, the colossal and the Armored Titan "

"Yes"

"Damn, I can't believe we had two infiltrators right under our noses"

"No one could have known, not even Erwin"

"When I see them again, I will kill them"

He didn't know if it was his hunger, or the courage of the moment, but Levi resumed his breakfast, trying to appear as discreet as possible, but who was he kidding, he hadn't eaten anything all day and must be strong for Erwin He would need all your help when he woke up

"Slow down, you'll choke" Hange was the one who spoke

"Shut up, I'm hungry" was the only thing he answered, to resume

“I've never seen you eat like this, you've been hungrier lately, haven't you? "The scientist was drawing her own conclusions "the new suppressants must have that side effect, I can investigate more of them if you want

"It doesn't matter now, I threw them away" The black-haired man replied

"Did you throw them away ?! But now that you will use for your next heat, you need to have some on hand, but now that I think about it Erwin is not physically willing to help you, by the way, when is your next heat? It shouldn't have been like 1 week ago, it's weird "

  
"Yes very rare"

  
"Hange who seemed more confused than usual can't help but think of something"

  
“Your heat has not arrived, you have had more appetite than normal, and 2 days ago a soldier told me that he saw you vomiting in some trees HA! Of course I did not believe him, combining those strange symptoms, either you are very sick or you are …… "

The girl could not finish her sentence, she saw the face of Levi who had not said anything, and was able to draw her own deduction

"OH BY THE WALLS! "

Hange got up from her seat alerting everyone around, Levi quickly reached her and dragged her into a room nearby.

"Levi tell me it's not true? !! Are you pregnant? !! "

"Don't scream four eyes"

Many questions began to come out of the brunette's mouth, Levi was with one hand caressing her hundred, He couldn't take it anymore and he covered his mouth to finally obtain the much acclaimed silence

“I'll only answer three questions, okay?" Hange nodded nonstop, uncovering his mouth, and she asked

"How long have you known? "

" a few days "

"Is Erwin the dad?

"What kind of question is that, of course it is"

" he knows? "

"No "

" WHAT?! You must tell him "

"I will, when he wake up"

Mike who heard all the hustle entered the room

"She´s good "

"Did Mike know?"

"Yes"

"LEVI !! YOU SAID TO MIKE, ERWIN'S BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME, ¿YOUR BEST FRIEND?

"Let's see, at first, I didn't tell him, he found out, and second, you're not my best friend"

"If as you say, I am very hurt"

“Alone, let me have a quiet dinner, okay? I need to get back to Erwin as soon as possible "

“I want to be there when you say, can I ???? "

"Of course not four eyes" and with that he left the room, leaving the other two alone

" What do you think about this?" Mike asked the girl

Hange who until now had a smile on his face, it disappeared completely

"I'm not sure if he's doing the right thing."

"I know"

"Anything can happen, and if he loses the baby, he simply…."

" He would not resist"

"85% of pregnancies in the Scout are not completed"

It was well known that pregnancies within the branches of the army were a sensitive issue, when a soldier was left in condition they gave him the last 3 months of rest, plus 3 months of maternity leave. But being Levi, and being in a difficult situation with the infiltrated titans, both friends doubted if he could take such a break.

Or at least if the baby could develop properly

"He has faced death before, we all have, but this is different, an omega losing his baby is too much"

"Therefore, we must take care of him" They both smiled, they agreed on something no matter if Levi did not like the idea, they would both be there to take care of him and the future baby

"Mike stop smiling, that doesn't make you special, I'll be the favorite aunt instead"

ღ ღ ღ

When Levi's hunger was quenched he returned to Erwin's room, Dr. Ezra was sitting next to him taking his heart rate on his wrist.

" How is it going? Best? Worst? Levi approached concerned

"It's okay, his fever has dropped, and his heart rate is returning to normal, we just have to wait for him to wake up"

The shorter one felt like he could breathe again, he had been very worried, if Erwin died, what would the Scout Regiment do? But most importantly, what would he do with just one baby?

"I'll be outside if you need me, try to get some sleep." Ezra put a hand on Levi's shoulder as a show of support, then left

He sat next to his commander, brushed aside some blonde locks that were stuck on his forehead, these were a sign of how he had sweated all night

With a wet cloth she proceeded to gently rub it over her face, trying to cool it a bit, then continued with her neck and reached her shoulder. He stopped.

"It feels good" A barely audible voice came from Erwin's lips

The omega was surprised

"Erwin? how you feel? "His heart was beating a thousand an hour, that had been Erwin's voice, right? I had not imagined

"It hurts" was heard again, it was Erwin, he was awake and talking

"I know, I know it hurts" he couldn't help feeling how the tears accumulated in his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from happiness or sadness "I'll go tell the doctor"

Levi did what he had planned and Ezra walked in

"Commander, I'm glad you're awake, you scared us"

"My arm, how long will it take to heal? "Was the first thing El Rubio asked

"Between 3 to 4 weeks, you have to have complete rest, do not make efforts, and above all change your bandages constantly"

"I'll take care"

"I know you will, but you should also rest and eat well"

"I'll be fine"

"Thank you doctor, for everything, without you, I would be dead"

"Do not give me so much credit, you are a strong man, you will live" Ezra smiled "now I leave you alone, call me if you need me, I will tell the others that you woke up"

Leaving the two of them alone again in the room, Levi couldn't help but approach the commander again, he placed his hand gently on his cheek, it felt cold against Erwin's hot skin.

"I love you" Levi could see the expression on the blonde's face when he told him, he was happy for someone who had just lost a member of his body

"You don't know how much I expected to hear you say those words" Erwin smiled and kissed the palm of Levi's hand that was still on his cheek.

"I thought you were going to die"

"But it didn't happen, I'm here"

“You are an asshole, what did you think? You could have died. "

"I had to rescue Eren, it was the only way"

"You should have let me go, I would have saved you, I'm sure"

"Or you could have gotten more hurt, I made my decision and took my risks"

"But at what cost ?! You lost your arm "

"Better an arm than life, many soldiers were not lucky, now I am paying for all their deaths"

"Don't say that, you didn't deserve this"

Erwin was silent for a few seconds

"Were you with me all this time?"

"Of course "

"You look terrible"

"Look who's talking" Erwin laughed "I just haven't slept much lately"

"We must sleep, come here"

Levi climbed onto the bed, lay on his right side close to the Blondie, careful not to hurt him or cause him more pain than he already had.

"I love you too Levi" Erwin gave him a kiss on his head and for Levi there was no other word more charming than that

"Erwin"

A slight “Mmmh? "It was heard, it seemed that he was falling asleep

"I must tell you something" Levi prepared to say it "I'm pregnant"

There was silence, a lot of silence, not even the other's breathing was heard, Levi worriedly raised his gaze and saw the alpha who was sound asleep

  
ღ ღ ღ

The next morning, after waking up and a couple of kisses from the couple, Levi set out to help Erwin by cleaning up, it was an easy task, since the blonde did everything on his part to help him even when he shouldn't have.

He finished shaving his beard which only protruded a little, and when he looked in the mirror, Erwin could see that he was himself again and thanked the black-haired man for that.

"Commander" Hange entered the room "you look incredible, I have not heard of someone else who lost an arm and looked like you"  
"Thanks Hange, it's all thanks to the captain"

“Of course it is, ah right! I came to tell you that Commander Nile and Dot Pixies are here. ”After opening the door and letting their respective people in, he waved a hand on his heart.

"You're absolutely right Zoe, I never saw someone else with the same brilliance as your Erwin" Pixies drinking from his flask with alcohol, express.  
"Good morning Sir, Nile, thank you for coming" Erwin offered them a smile as only he could.

"Erwin" the commander of the military police saluted "Levi"

"Nile" the voice of the bass sounded heavy, you could definitely tell that Nile was not one of Levi's favorite people "I'll leave you alone, I'll be outside"

He went out accompanied with his friend with a ponytail

"¿You Speak with Erwin? "Hange whispered close to his partner's ear, making sure no one else could hear

"Not yet "

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right moment "

They both left the room, leaving the three men so they could chat, Erwin would tell him later.

They continued walking aimlessly, enjoying the day that miraculously was neither so hot or so cold, it was a perfect spring day, they arrived where the main entrance of the barracks was, there they both could see Mike who was talking to a woman, Levi could see her from behind

She was brown, had a cream colored dress and a ribbon of the same color holding her hair, she was shorter than Mike, but definitely taller than Levi

"Mike! "Hange saluted to alert that they were there, the blonde with a mustache froze when he saw them, and that's when the mysterious woman turned around

"Until I finally meet you, nice to meet you, I'm Marie Dok"

Then Levi was stumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting Marie, ¿right? How will Levi react?  
> Would he hit her in the face?  
> Probably (:  
> We'll see what happens in the next Chapter  
> Stay Safe everyone !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wainting! I hope you like this chapter

The only thing that went through his mind was the image of the two of them kissing again, he hated himself for that, that was supposed to have been in the past, Erwin was hurt, there was no time to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it Why the hell was Marie here?

"What did he say?" Just that he could ask, if Erwin had told her about him, maybe he had told her that they were both together? Or are they? Levi didn't know for sure

"That you are his best soldier of course!, And he is very happy to have your support"

Mike approached her, cleared his throat, he could feel how Levi was quite tense

"Ah Mike do not be sad, you know that you are a great soldier and his best friend" Marie who took the daring as an act of sadness replied to the highest

"Sure" her face showed a nervous smile "Marie, why don't we go looking for Nile, okay?"

"Nile and Pixies are with Erwin right now" Hange who noticed that Mike was nervous and Levi a little puzzled proceeded to speak

"Yes of course, that's what we have come to, Nile said that Erwin had had an accident on a mission, I wanted to come visit him and show my support"

_**If by support you mean sticking your tongue down him throat, on my corpse** _

Before Levi could say anything, Mike was pushing Marie in the direction of the commander's room, turned towards him and muttered a "I'm sorry."

The raven frowned and left.

Hange was confused

"What happened?"

ღ ღ ღ

Levi slammed the door of the dining room, where soldiers were having breakfast at their respective tables, Sasha, Connie and Jean, they were also there, all with fear directed their gaze towards the captain

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SEEING? Finish swallowing and go clean, this place is crap!" The captain had spoken, all the soldiers present shouted a "yes captain" they finished breakfast quickly and they all got up and proceeded to continue the orders

His frustration could be felt in the air, he had to calm down, he could not continue like this, walking towards the corridor without any destination, until he could hear a familiar voice calling him

"Levi?" It was Nanaba, she came from a nearby room, he entered and there he could see her friend lying on a bed, with a bandage on her head

Levi felt like the worst friend in the world, he was so worried and focused on Erwin being okay, that he forgot that Nanaba had also been hurt

"Nan, I'm sorry, I didn't come to see you, it's just that Erwin ..." The black-haired man tried to apologize but the girl interrupted him

"Stop" Levi stopped talking "Mike told me, Erwin's situation, I understand you perfectly, I would have been the same way if it had been my Alpha"

A smile played on the blonde's lips, Levi was calm, and grateful to Nanaba, even though he and Erwin weren't officially bonded as she and Mike, her friend could understand how he felt.

"How you feel?" The omega had forgotten his previous courage and sat next to his dear friend, he felt that he had not seen her in years

"I feel so much better, thank you, Mikasa, Hange, Eren, and everyone else helped us, I will be eternally grateful"

Levi listened as his partner continued

"You know? I thought I was going to die, a titan was about to eat me, and the feeling, the fear, is something horrible, I don't wish it on anyone. I could only think of my father, he was a bad man, when I was a child he hit me for literally anything, he liked nothing, I always excused him thinking he was my dad and he was right. Until I grew up and understood that what he did to me was wrong, so when I came of age I joined the Training Unit. "

The black-haired man was listening carefully, he had no idea about his partner's past.

"That's where I met Hange, Mike and Erwin, we became good friends, in the end when we were about to graduate, Erwin convinced us to follow him and help him regain the world that the titans had taken from us, we all accepted" Nanaba outlined one big smile “Everyone was looking at us like we were suicides, but we didn't care, we had a new goal. That is why every day you must live it as if it were the last. "

"You're right" Levi confirmed "We could all die tomorrow"

That left the omega thinking, he was happy that Erwin had arrived alive, but as Nanaba said, it could not be known which day they could all be dead

"Changing the subject. Today is our anniversary, Mike gave me my gift, but I'm afraid I couldn't open it ”The girl took out a box from under her bed, it was the same box that Levi had seen Mike buy at the bakery

Nanaba opened it and when she could see the big apple pie, she let out a squeak of joy

"WHAT A TREAT!! Just what I needed ”Levi was happy that she liked it, he felt happy for her, that even going through such a shitty situation, the little details could make a difference

"Here, take a piece" Nanaba handed him the box and he could smell the delicious apples combined with the cinnamon, it no longer had that touch of freshly baked, but even so he couldn't help making his mouth water

Levi cut two pieces for both of them, when tasting the first bite he could feel in his taste pupils how it was a delight, surely his baby would ask for it a few months later.

"I see you like , I'm glad" Nanaba also took a piece to her mouth and gave a moan of satisfaction "It's delicious! Mike has a great nose for these things. "

"I accompanied him, but all the credit goes to him"

"Anyway, thanks for go with him, and stay here with me"

Both of them quietly enjoyed each other's company and the deliciousness of the cake, they felt peaceful, serene.

"How is Erwin?"

"He will recover" Levi answered her friend's question.

"When Mike told me that he had lost his arm, I was totally devastated, I can't imagine how you must feel"

“At first, when I found out, I didn't know how to react, but now that I know he's alive, it's the only thing that matters to me. "

Levi had a serious look on his face, he remembered that moment when he looked at the commander arriving at the barracks, blood everywhere, he really thought he would not be able to survive, he looked at Nanaba, who gave him a smile, trying to pity him

“But, I need him alive, since…” Levi felt he should tell her “I haven't told him yet that he will be a father”

It was one of his best friends, who had always supported him no matter what, he knew he had to tell her once and for all, in the same way he would soon find out, by Hange or Mike

A scream was heard in the room, the plate where Nanaba's pie previously lay flew across the room, Levi was surprised

"AHHHH !!" A cry of joy came from her friend's mouth, she was so happy “BUT HOW YOU…? When you….? "

"How did I find out?" Nanaba nodded quickly "A couple of days ago, my heat was late"

“Ohh levi, was it the suppressors? I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry, but I can't stop smiling! "

"Yes the shit was them, but I guess I have to move on, the baby is here and he's not going anywhere."

"I can't believe it, really, I'm very happy for both of you, you should go right now and tell him, I'll accompany you" her friend pulled the white sheets off the bed to uncover herself and tried to get up, but Levi stopped her

"It's not a good time, Erwin was with NIle and Pixis"

The image of Marie came to his mind, she was there too, for a moment he had forgotten about her.

"Nan, I need to ask you something"

"Anything"

"You knew Erwin long before I did, tell me, Marie, do you know her?"

Her friend returned to her serious face, sat down slowly.

_**She know her** _

"The lovely Marie huh?"

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Mike told me what happened, about the kiss, I'm sorry, I was angry with Erwin for days, but I thought it was in the past between you two"

"Yes, it's in the past, it's just that ... she's here"

"Here? You mean, right now? "

"Yes, with Erwin"

Well, Marie was Erwin's crush in the last year of the academy, they said they both met by chance outside of Trost, her family raised horses, and one day when they brought the soldiers who were just going to join to the legion to choose them, they both met "

Levi listened carefully to the story of the past, he couldn't help but imagine everything inside his head, how they both looked at each other, connected and fell in love.

It could be said that he was disappointed, Levi knew how his first impression had been, when they were in the subway, when they both looked at each other, the omega could only feel jealousy, hated towards the blond alpha since he was free, he could go to the surface whenever he wanted, he could see the blue sky, and yet he had wasted his life joining the Scout legion.

Levi did not know, if not until months later, that in reality what he would feel for Erwin, would be admiration, respect, love.

“Months later when it was graduation, Marie was there, I congratulate Erwin and all of us, after that Hange, Mike and I went back to the barracks, but Erwin didn't, I don't remember much of that night, I just know that they were both together. since then"

"I see, how did it end?"

"It was a year later, I can't tell you exactly why they broke up, I just know that Erwin wanted different things"

"I know, he had different goals, he did not want to marry or have children, which was exactly what she wanted" the black-haired voice trailed off in the last sentence, he felt worried.

"Hey, that was many years ago, now you are here, he is already a commander, he is very different, I assure you that he will love that child"

Levi was not totally convinced, Erwin did not want to have children many years ago, which guaranteed him that now if he wanted them, he was not sure, they had never talked about the possibility of starting a family, and now with Marie here, it complicated things.

"I don't know, maybe I made the wrong decision"

"Pay close attention Levi, a son is a great blessing, you made the right decision in deciding to stay with him, and I am 100% sure that you love him too much, even if Erwin does not support you, which I know he will, here we are all for you, you know that "

"Thank you Nanaba"

"Now, you must go, go and tell him"

Levi prepared to leave, before leaving through the oak door, he heard his friend one last time

"And put that bitch in her place"

_**Sure i would** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter? For Nanaba fans she is still alive and happy, the next chapter I am already preparing, I will only give you a preview  
> Marie and Erwin's past will be shown  
> I know that many are curious about what happened between them, so I will show it!  
> ❤❤❤❤  
> Doubts, comments, let me know, you know that I love to read them!!
> 
> StaySafe


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much waiting, here I bring the new chapter, i hope you like it!  
> Its about Erwin and Marie Past.  
> Doubts o comments , let me know! :)

After several years of training, dedication, responsibilities, the long-awaited graduation had finally arrived, it was a starry night, all the soldiers were standing doing the memorable salute with their fist in the heart, the best ten soldiers were in the same front row, among them were:

Number 7: Nile Dok  
Number 5: Hange Zoe  
Number 3: Nanaba Brown  
Number 2: Erwin Smith  
Number 1: Mike Zackarius

With pride on their faces, the soldiers listened attentively to the speeches of each of the army commanders of the walls, they had 3 options to choose from

The Exploration Corps, which explore outside of human territory, in an attempt to expand and recently received a new mission of the capital to do research on the titans.

Then there are the Garrison Troops, who patrol and keep the Walls away from the Titans and are the first to counterattack against the Titans if the gate is destroyed.

Finally, there is the Military Police, the high-ranking military men who serve as the King's personal guard and maintain public order within the walls.

At the moment of the soldiers' decision, when the voice of Commander Shadis was heard asking the future soldiers of the Scout Corps to stay, Erwin had a smile on his face, ready, to stay in that same place. He could see other comrades retiring, among them was Nile who whispered "luck" to him and went to the military police, having been one of the best ten graduated soldiers, he had that option to choose from.

Erwin looked around, his friends were there next to him, they wanted to help each other to discover the truth of the titans, Hange was excited, you could see it on his face, Mike was serious as always, but with a slight smile and Nanaba who was even closer to him, she looked nervous.

Nanaba would lie if she said that her hands did not sweat, or her whole body was shaking, she was not sure if she had made the right decision, but she wanted to be close to her friends and above all she wanted to help humanity by fighting its greatest enemies. She could see Erwin next to her, he looked flawless, enthusiastic, even though he had a serious look on his face, but above all she could see in his eyes a slight shine, which she had never seen before in him or in any other person, he directed his gaze to where Erwin's gaze seemed to be set.

It was Commander Shadis, in front of them, giving a few words of thanks, but why? Maybe he had great respect for him, he admired him as a commander, he was excited to work with him, Nanaba didn't know.

  
It took her 4 years to realize that it was not Shadis he was looking at, but his green commander bolus.

ღ ღ ღ

Later that night, the 4 friends were in the main dining room, in their hands were some large jars full of beer, it was their 3rd round and they all felt that the floor was moving, they laughed at everything they said, and probably they wouldn't remember anything the next day.

Hange was telling a joke, which apparently must be funny, but since not a word was understood of what he was saying, Nanaba and Mike only proceeded to laugh at his gestures.

Erwin got up from his seat, he held onto the table quickly even though he had only drunk 2 beers and not 3 like everyone else felt his head spin, it took a couple of seconds and when he was sure he continued on his way to the exit, He looked at the sky that was starry before now covered with a couple of gray clouds, it seemed that it was going to rain soon.

"Hello Soldier" a voice was heard behind him  
"Marie"  
"I wanted to come and congratulate you on your graduation" her cheeks turned pink, apparently she was nervous

Erwin looked at her from head to toe, she looked very beautiful even when the light was low, he could see that she was wearing a light blue dress, and her hair was tied in a braid.

"Thanks for coming" he give her a sincere smile

The tavern door thundered open, it was Hange who had kicked it, they both got scared

"ERWIN, WHERE DID YOU GO, WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU" the dark-haired girl with the help of Nanaba who came after her taking care of her, went to her room in the new headquarters of the scouts region.

"We are goint to go now" Mike who appeared after having paid for everyone's drinks, spoke with Erwin

"Okay, get them safe, I'll be there in a couple of hours." The mustached alpha nodded and turned to see his companion.

"You are the daughter of the horse breeder right?"

"Yes, Marie" introduced herself "we met a few days ago, when they went to the farm to see them"

"OF COURSE, THE HORSES ARE BEAUTIFUL, I WANT A HORSE, THEIR COAT IS VERY SOFT, EVEN THOUGH SOMETIMES THEY SMELL VERY BAD ... BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU DO NOT, YOU SMELL LIKE LEMON" Hange was the one who spoke again, Nanaba apologized for her and He smiled at Marie, who answered the gesture

"Thank you, I think" Marie answered

Both girls left, and a few seconds later Mike followed them, not before wishing the lovebirds a good night

"Your friends are special, I knew it when I saw them on the farm" Marie spoke

"Yes they are, they are the best, I don't know what I would do without them"

Both young people continued walking aimlessly through the streets of the city, they had started a light conversation about Marie and her family, who was dedicated to raising the horses that the army used, especially the exploration corps, it was a job that had passed from generation to generation and that in a few years would be Marie and her future husband.

"I have a gift for you" the girl blurted out suddenly, leaving Erwin perplexed.

"You shouldn't have" he replied

"Of course, it is what is customary when someone graduates, would you accompany me?" Marie raised her hand, waiting for Erwin to take it, and he did so without hesitation. Her hand felt warm to her touch, she was very small and despite working on a farm, she was well cared for.

As they turned a corner, a carriage was waiting for them, the driver of which was feeding the horse

“Miss Marie, are you ready? "

"Yes Roger, he will come with me" the driver simply nodded and settled in his proper place, on top of the horse and with both straps ready in his hands.

Erwin and Marie got into the carriage that was clean and comfortable, they sat next to each other, and Erwin couldn't help noticing how their hands were still intertwined.

"You had it planned, didn't you?" the alpha asked "Are you going to tell me what it is? "

"When we arrive you will know" was the only thing the brunette replied with a smile.

The trip was uneventful, with some slight bumps along the way that made them both jump out of their seats and laugh, when they reached their destination and got out of the carriage, the alpha realized that it was Marie's house, which was located at outskirts of Sina.

It was a large house with a lot of land and stables next to it, everything was green covered with dark tones at night, grasshoppers could be heard playing a melody, and fireflies could be seen in the air releasing their light.

"How beautiful" Erwin exclaimed, even though he had already visited this place during the day, he was surprised to see how wonderful it was at night  
"Follow me" Marie continued walking, with Erwin following her behind.

They came to one of the barns, it was red, and the doors were light brown, Marie lifted the wood they used to hold it and opened a door, both boys entered. Erwin had never been inside one before, there were several horses, all in their respective places, with a lot of straw under them and a large Drinker filled with water for the horses to drink from.

"This is your gift" Marie approached a really beautiful white horse that was almost at the end of the stable, it was standing apparently sleeping, when they approached it was startled and began to neigh

"Easy boy" the brunette was able to calm him by putting her hand on his nose caressing him, it was a gentle act that the horse appreciated, with his other hand attached to Erwin and directed his hand towards the horse, he replaced his hand with the alpha's and he could feel the soft fur.

"It is very beautiful, is it really mine?" The blonde was surprised, but at the same time he was delighted

“Yes, in a couple of days the new soldiers from the exploration corps will come, including you and your companions, but I wanted to give you a good horse, as you will see we don't have any white horse here, my father found him alone, wandering to the outskirts. so he decided to bring him, we bathe and feed him and he seems to be very happy, you can even tell that he likes you "

The horse licked the palm of Erwin's hand, his tongue felt scratchy, but the boy didn't care.

"I'm speechless, really, thank you." They both turned to look at each other and smiled.

After they had spent a while more in the stable, they decided to go out, the smell was beginning to penetrate strongly Erwin's clothes, and he did not want to have to arrive at the barracks smelling of manure and hay

They sat for a moment on the porch of Marie's white house, looked at the stars, and Erwin taught him about some constellations that he had learned from his father when he was little, the girl was delighted with his knowledge.

“I'm very sorry about your father, you must miss him a lot, right? Marie asked

"Yes, I do"

"I'm happy that my parents are still alive, I don't know what I would do without them"

"I'm sure you would get ahead, you are a smart girl and very capable of yourself, as well as beautiful"

Marie at those words raised her eyes and stared at Erwin, a slight glow could be noticed in his light green eyes

"Do you seriously believe it?

"I do, but I think it's something you hear very often"

"It's true, but for the first time, about the man I like"

Both were slowly approaching, they felt a strong need to be close to each other, so when they were a few inches from each other, they closed their eyes and felt their lips touch. It was a slow, warm kiss.

For Marie it was the best kiss of her life, she felt electricity, her lips were eager for more, but above all her heart was happy.

For Erwin it was a big kiss, with the girl he liked, but he was confused, he was supposed to feel butterflies in his stomach, electricity on the balls of his feet, his heart jumping for joy, but there was nothing, I felt that something was missing.

Who would say that years later he would experience all that and more with a man, short, dark-haired, and with a bad character.

_ღ ღ ღ_

_Some months passed and the relationship between Marie and Erwin blossomed, when the alpha was not in the barracks training he was with his girl, they went shopping, or they went on a picnic outside, with a feast that Marie had prepared especially for her boyfriend. , everything was going great, they felt lucky to be together, as alpha and omega._

_A few days later the girl arrived with an invitation from her parents, they had been eager to meet Erwin, and they invited him to a meal for his younger brother's birthday. The alpha was feeling nervous, but he and his friend Mike had chosen an appropriate outfit for the night, along with some conversation starters in case the atmosphere got tense._

_I arrive at the house of Marie's parents, and knock on the wooden door, after a few seconds, an adult woman opened_

_"You must be Erwin" the lady looked a lot like Marie, only her hair was curly compared to her girlfriend's, which was straight. She was glad to finally meet her son-in-law, hugged him warmly and welcomed him home._

_"You can have a seat, Marie will come down in a moment"_

_"Thank you" Erwin took his word and sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, they were light brown, matched the wooden floor and the clock in front of him, just like wood._

_Footsteps were heard sounding through the house, Marie's younger brother arrived; Xavier together with 2 friends of the same age  
"Xavier greets Erwin, he's your sister's boyfriend" His mother spoke_

_"Nice to meet you" he greeted his mother as he had been ordered, Erwin got up from his seat and went to the little boy, along with his gift that he was carrying in one of his hands._

_"The pleasure is mine Xavier, Happy birthday, are you 7? It's not like that?"_

_"Yes" The blonde gave his gift to the youngest and he was amazed thanked him, then he went to the nearest table and proceeded to open it,  
He tear the white wrap that had a green bow, inside it was a toy soldier, the boy along with his friends were fascinated_

_"Woow I love it, thank you very much Erwin" Xavier had a smile on his face_

_Xavier's mother came over and looked at the gift, she didn't seem happy_

_"When I grow up, I will join the scouting corps, they are great!" Expressed the little one, happily he went to the garden where he continued playing with the new gift_

_Erwin could see the woman's face, she was disgusted "_

_"I apologize, I did not want to cause any inconvenience"_

_"It is not your fault, you did not know, it is just that my husband and I want the best for our children, that is why we will not let Xavier join the army, he will grow up and take care of the farm together with Marie" woman smiled and with that thought in mind managed to calm down_

_Erwin had no idea what Marie's parents thought, he had never told her anything, was it possible that they disliked soldiers? Or did he just dislike soldiers like Erwin? Who joined the scouts? Did they even know that he was one of those soldiers?_

_The blonde did not say anything, at that moment Marie came down the stairs looking beautiful, smiled when she saw her boyfriend in their home, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and took him to the garden where the other guests were waiting_

_The food was delicious, there was a good atmosphere, and Marie's family members were friendly and funny. A few minutes later Marie's father appeared in the garden, with the help of crutches he held his body, Erwin observed him in detail, he was missing his shin and right foot. He remembered when Marie had told him that he had had an accident with a horse 2 years ago_

_"Where is my birthday boy" his father spoke happily, Xavier ran into his arms and gave him a big hug_

_Then he followed with Marie whom he hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek_

_"Dad, this is Erwin"_

_"Delighted sir, I'm Erwin Smith" with his head held high and a big smile, Erwin introduced himself extending his hand  
His father looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled_

_“The pleasure is mine Erwin, Marie told us a lot about you, she was beginning to believe that you were her imaginary boyfriend, like when you were 8 years old. Do you remember Marie? "His father told a funny anecdote, and everyone present laughed_

_"Father!!! You embarrass me. ”Marie tapped her shoulder._

_“How about we sit down and chat? “Marie's mother appeared in the conversation and the 4 of them sat comfortably in the garden chairs, with lemonade in hand and a piece of cake in the other. Erwin listened as the family told stories from the past, how it was that the grandfathers of Marie started that family business of raising horses._

_"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you more, Erwin" Marie's father spoke._

_"Of course sir"_

_"Dad, wait a minute, Erwin told me he wanted to see the new barn we are building"the girl got up from her seat, she looked nervous, but that was something that only the blonde noticed_

_"Oh sure, you can go take a look at it" her father answered gently and Marie lifted Erwin from his chair and they headed to the stable._

_"What's wrong?" Erwin was confused_

_" look Erwin, I hope you don't bother, but, I haven't been totally honest with you."_

_Marie continued speaking_

_"I guess you already know that my parents do not totally agree with the soldiers of the corps"_

_"Yes I noticed"_

_"That is why, I told them that you were part of the military police" the last sentence was said almost in a whisper, but Erwin could hear it perfectly._

_YOU WHAT?!"_

_"Before you got mad at me, it was for a good cause, they would never have let me go out with you if they knew you belonged to the recognition legion, they consider them suicidal"_

_"Like everyone, they are not the only ones"_

_"I know, but can you please just tell them what they want to hear, for me?" Marie made her puppy dog eyes, Erwin was upset, too much, but he understood his girlfriend's intentions, he really wanted his parents to approve, and the blonde wasn't going to give up everything just for that, he had to try first._

_Little by little he would try to convince his parents to love him and to love the soldiers who sacrificed their lives for a good cause._

_"You could have told me before I bought your brother a toy soldier."_

_They both laughed._

_"Seriously Erwin? You will give him another gift"_

The young couple came back together holding hands, everything was just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see, Marie's parents love Erwin, but they have different feelings about the soldiers.  
> What will happen when they discover that Erwin is, in fact, a soldier, and not only that, but also from the scouts regimen? :o


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasee dont kill me, I know it's been a long time since I updated, But, I'm going to University and things have been a little crazy around here  
> Anyway  
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it as much as me. Questions or comments can tell me

_They both returned to their places in the garden, Marie's parents asked him about the new stable to which he replied that it was beautiful_

_“Tell us Erwin, were you the best in your class?_

_"I was second place sir"_

_"Impressive, you are a great man Erwin, I see why my daughter likes you" Marie smiled and intertwined her fingers with those of her boyfriend "The military police are a great branch of the army, they are always close to the king, it is an honorable job Have you met him?_

_"Not yet, I hope one day"_

_"Dad, what's interesting about the king, what I want to see are the Titans" Xavier expressed as he continued in a fight with his toy soldier, simulating a fight between him and a spoon that looked like a titan_

_"Son, don't talk nonsense, the Titans have been outside the walls for many years, and they will stay that way."_

_"Why are you so sure sir?_

_"Well, the walls are very high and very strong, there have been no accidents in 100 years._

_"What if it happened tomorrow?"_

_Everyone present was silent, Marie's father was beginning to get nervous_

_"I'm sure the king will come up with something, or the military police, you are very capable."_

_"The only ones capable of facing this threat are the exploration corps"_

_"You are right, they are the only ones capable, but you have to admit that the work of the military police is much better than that of those, facing death at all_ _times, I do not wish it even my worst enemy"_

_"I agree with you, it is difficult, but in my opinion, it is an honorable job"_

_"I cannot speak ill of them, after all our horses serve them more than any other branch of the army"_

_When the sun began to go down and the moon slowly rose and illuminated every corner of the farm with its beautiful light, all the guests had left._

Marie was helping her mother washing the dishes that had previously been used, while Erwin and her father were outside.

_"The moon is beautiful, don't you think? "Marie's father expressed_

_"Yes it is"_

_"Would you like a drink?"_

_"I really don't usually drink"_

_"Nonsense, let's go for one"_

_Both men went to a room in the east wing of the house that seemed to be a small office of Marie's father, there was a desk, several shelves of books, two leather armchairs and in the middle of these was a mini bar_

_The older man poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to his son-in-law_

_"Erwin, it shows that Marie loves you, I understand why, you are a great man, handsome, intelligent, but I sincerely thought you were honest"_

_"Oh sir I ..."_

_"Save it, I know you are not from the military police, do you think someone there would talk like you did about the Scouts regiment?" "The man smiled" I also know that Marie asked you to lie to us, or am I wrong?_

_"You are not mistaken sir, but the fault is mine, not hers, I am very sorry to have lied to you"_

_"I have nothing against them, I do not consider them suicidal like everyone else, I know they want to make this world a better place, but Erwin, tell me something."_

_Marie's father continued speaking_

_"Do you love my daughter? "_

_Erwin was silent, thinking about the answer, and when he was about to answer Marie's father asked another question_

_“To the point of wanting to marry her? ¿Have a family?_

_"Well, I hadn't thought of that yet."_

_“They are still young, Marie has a lot of life ahead of her, but what about you? Do you think Marie would not be devastated if one day only your remains returned from an expedition? Your children? That they will have to grow up without a father by their side "_

_"I get it"_

_"I only want the best for my daughter Erwin, and I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not you, so I ask you, man to man, to finish with her"_

_The blonde didn't know what to think, everything the man had said made sense, as he could have been so selfish and started a relationship with Marie, he had to do something._

_It was not until 2 months later that Erwin understood everything,_

_Commander Shadis had started the first expedition outside the walls of the new recruits, that was when he felt it, when he could see reality with his own eyes, so much blood, so much death , his companions being devoured, his arm had been injured_ _and thanks to that he could not save his companion, he observed how a titan slowly devoured him. And he just couldn't do anything._

_He was ignoring Marie for 1 week, when he sent him letters, he did not respond, when he went to look for him, he did not go out, until he reached a point where he began to feel like a coward, so he decided to go home to talk to she._

_When he arrived, he knocked on the door 2 times, Xavier opened it, and quickly after greeting him he called his sister, who did not look at all happy, had both arms crossed and frowned_

_"I hope you come to apologize" she said_

_Despite being angry, Marie could notice something in Erwin's eyes, he had changed, he was not the same_

_"I do" Marie and Erwin went out and started a walk "I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your letters, and I didn't see you."_

_"What's wrong Erwin? Did I do something wrong? Marie's eyes radiated sadness_

_"No of course not" the alpha took his hand in a gesture of tranquility "is the opposite"_

_"So what is it?"_

_After a few seconds of silence Erwin decided answered_

_"We must finish"_

_"why?"_

_"Marie, you deserve someone better than me"_

_"¿you do not love me?"_

_"It's not that, hell Marie" frustrated Erwin brushed his hair back_

_"Okay, Just explain! I do not understand! I thought we were fine, I thought we faced problems together as a couple "_

_“I can't get married or start a family! "_

_"What are you saying? "_

_"It's not that I don't want to, I can't" Erwin sat on the ground and Marie did the same "1 week ago it was my first expedition, everything was horrible, there was so much blood, so many Titans everywhere, I thought I was not going to survive , a part of me knew it was when I decided to join but you never imagine how awful it can be until you experience it for yourself, but this is the life that Marie chose, it is what I always wanted "_

_"But you don't, I can't go on with you, because I don't know if I'll be alive next month, or the next, or the next after that, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that you're waiting for me to come back."_

_"Erwin but I love you, I will do whatever it takes, I will always wait for you"_

_"No Marie, that's not life for you, I don't want that"_

_"Please don't leave me, I love you" Marie began to cry incessantly, she hugged him intensely and Erwin did not care when her tears wet his shirt_

_"You will find someone better, I know, and you can get married and start a family"_

_"I will always love you"_

_When Erwin returned to the barracks that night, he felt tired, hurt, but inside him he knew that he had done the right thing, even if that decision hurt._

_ღ ღ ღ_

_  
3 years later, while Erwin was training, he received a letter, when he opened it he could see what an invitation to a wedding was._

**_Marie Carouse and Nile Dok_ **

**_They invite you to share your joy on your wedding day at ……_ **

_It said in large letters, and below it was the time and place of the event_

_he had no idea they were both dating, but she felt happy that she had found someone to share her life with._

_Erwin really doubt if he should attend or not, after a few days of thinking about it, he told himself that If he would attend, he knew both and maybe it would not be so bad._

_He be lying if he didn't say that the curiosity was killing him_

_he invited her friend Hange, as the invitacion said that she could bring a companion, she was very happy that he had asked her_

_They didn't go to church, but they went to the party, it was in the Rose district, on the outskirts, there was a big celebration, they had put up a huge tent and under it were the tables, chairs, dance floor, and for of course the people._

_Erwin wore an elegant black suit with a matching bowknot, and Hange had a dark green dress that was exposed at the back._

_They arrived, sat down and tried not to feel uncomfortable, after a couple of drinks of champagne that was forgotten, when it was time for the dance between the couple, he could see Marie who was wearing a beautiful white mermaid dress, she was really beautiful and there was a big smile on his face._

_He looked at Erwin for a second and smiled at him, the man returned the gesture_

_When the dance was finished, and Hange had gone to the bathroom, he saw Marie walking towards him_

_"Congratulations" Erwin congratulated the bride and hugged her_

_"Thank you for coming, I really hope that the invitation did not take you by surprise, I had no idea if you knew about my relationship with Nile"_

_"Of course not, I already knew" Mintio "and I'm really happy for you Marie, I hope you are too"_

_"I am Erwin" a smile appeared on his lips "thanks to you, you taught me what love was, and I thank you for that, but when Nile appeared in my life, I felt that there was still much that I did not know"_

_Speaking of the boyfriend, he came and stood next to his now wife and hugged her_

_"Nile is a great man, you are lucky to be with him" Erwin winked at Nile_

_"Thanks Erwin, you really appreciated it." Nile gave him a slight smile._

_Marie heard her friends talk to her from afar, she hugged Erwin again as a farewell and the blonde could hear how she whispered in his ear_

**_"I wish you all the happiness, I hope you find someone who loves you, and you love him back"_ **

_Erwin's heart filled with happiness, he was eternally grateful that the two of them had ended up on good terms, and he was happy with that._

_Marie quickly greeted Hange who had just arrived and then left._

_"It's a great party, you showed off" Erwin brought Nile a topic of conversation_

_"Marie's father insisted that it should be a great party, I did not want to refuse"_

_"I see"_

_"I learned that Nicolás Lovob has a trial in a few months"_

_"Yes, with the evidence we have, that bastard will finally get what he deserves" Erwin spoke up_ _._

_Nile looked both ways and approached Erwin_

_"We have been partners for a long time, and Marie appreciates you very much, that's why I tell you what I have heard inside Sina"_

_"What is it?_

_"I knew that I hired someone to kill_ _you, since you have the incriminating evidence"_

_" Do you know who it is?_

_"I have no idea, I just knew it's someone from the subway, a thug and his gang"_

_“A bully huh? Okay, I'll take care of it, thank you very much Nile, you really saved me "_

_"I only help an old friend, just don't get me involved"_

_"of course not"_

_They both said goodbye and Hange returned to her side_

_"What's going on? "_

_"We must go back and_ _talk to Shadis_

_ღ ღ ღ_

_"Can we trust the information it tells us?"_

_"They may be simple rumors to scare us, but we lose nothing by confirming it"_

_"After all, your life is at stake" Shadis with a hand on his chin replied "I've heard of that guy, I knew he steals and does work for money, I guess we'll have to go take a look, Erwin Put together a team and find him, if things get bad, you have permission to assassinate him. "_

_"I understood"_

_Erwin left the commander's office and Mike appeared next to him_

_“Will we go after him? "_

_"We will, be ready"_

_When Erwin's special equipment reached the subway the next day, what they saw left them speechless, how was it that those thieves steal and knew how to use the three-dimensional equipment? They had no idea._

_The leader was capable, cunning, and strong. It wasn't until he saw what he could really do with the equipment that a spark of light illuminated his eyes._

_It looked like a caged bird that only needs someone to open the door for it to be free._

_He had been a captive of him beauty and her prowess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?   
> As you can see Marie and Erwin finished in a good way, there was no problem, but now in the present, why would she come back?
> 
> It was the first time that they both met and it seemed to me that it was when they both fell in love even without knowing it Heheh


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for waiting, it seems like years since we heard from Levi haha  
> I appreciate and read all the comments, even if I can't answer them!

After that talk with Nanaba, Levi was a little less scared, he felt confident with himself.

He trusted his friend, and everyone else, they had always been there for him supporting him and no one ever judged his decision about keeping the baby, better for him, he didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone; maybe just Erwin.

The alpha again flooded his thoughts and remembered that Marie was with him, with a step a little more hurried than normal he headed towards the room where the commander was, he ran into Hange and Pixis chatting on his way

"Captain, it's good to see you again, we were just talking about you" Pixis turned her gaze towards Levi

Hange spoke

"Yes, I was telling the commander that we are still trying to find a way to undo the crystal on Annie, you, Moblit and me."

"we are trying, although it is difficult, the crystal seems to be impenetrable" Levi spoke

"It's a shame to hear that, I hope you can make some progress soon, I trusted your intelligence Zoe and your ability Captain Levi" Pixis took a sip of his whiskey and proceeded to leave

"We have to go again" Hange mentioned to his partner "but it will be after you talk to Erwin" he suggested to Levi when the commander pixis was too far to listen.

"I will, who is with him now?"

"Nile" He replied "and Marie"

"Okay, let's get this over with." Levi crossed his arms and turned to head towards his destination.

When he reached the door he stopped, he could hear how the voices of the three sounded through the wood

"You are lucky that you are not dead" it was Marie who spoke

"Im so Lucky, i know" he replied

"I'll go find Dot Pixis, surely he went to get some more alcohol" Nile told them both and footsteps were heard on the ground

Levi quickly detached his ear from the door and trying not to be caught spying, he hide in the continuous room the 3 were in, left the door a little open so he could see when Nile left.

He saw how the commander of the military police closed the door with a look of sadness in his eyes. Why did he have that look? Maybe he notice something between Marie and Erwin? but what? After letting out a sigh, Nile retreated down the hall.

"Why are you here Marie? Actually ”Erwin's voice sounded out of the open window of the room where Levi was lying, it meant that the winged window was also open, he got closer to her and could hear the voices perfectly

"You never answered my letter, I thought you were upset by what happened, after all, you left without saying anything"

"I left because I had nothing else to say, what happened was wrong, you are married and I am in a relationship." Erwin's voice sounded sure

"You haven't told me anything about it, who is she?" Levi could hear a bit of happiness in Marie's voice

"It's not her, him"

"I really didn't expect you to like men, I'm surprised, let me guess, is it Levi?"

A pang in Levi's chest felt when she mentioned his name, did it mean that she already knew that they were together?

"it's him, we've been together for a couple of years"

“Now I understand everything, an hour ago when I arrived I met him, he looked annoyed and had a cold look, but I thought it was his normal attitude, Nile told me about him and how his behavior is, but now I see why it was, he knew?"

"Yes, he read your letter, and as you imagine he drew his own conclusions, it took me a while to be able to explain everything, he even hit me in the face" Marie's voice resounded in a laugh

"I'm sorry I caused you such a problem, I hope I can apologize to him."

"Do not bother yourself"

"Erwin, I'll be honest with you, I came here because when Nile told me what had happened to you I was too afraid that you had died, I remembered our talk from many years ago, about why we broke up, and I regretted so much not having kissed you one last time, that's why I did it that night at the bar "Marie's voice came out broken, apparently she was crying

"Marie…."

"Don't say anything, please, I love my husband, I love my family, but I don't know why I still feel something for you, even if it's just a little bit, it's still there"

Levi was now sitting on the ground, his hands were shaking, he was afraid that Erwin would realize that it was really Marie he loved and they both ran away, he couldn't bear to lose him, not him.

"Marie look at me" Erwin's voice was heard, Levi stopped shaking, now came the moment of truth.

“I came to love you many years ago, I thought that you would be the one, but it was not like that, I care about you as you have no idea, and I really consider you a true friend, but my feelings for you are not going to change, I love Levi , I lost him once and I will never lose him again, and I hope one day, when all the fight with the titans end, marry him and start a family, he is my soul mate. "

Levi could not see it, but the alpha's eyes shone with every word that came out of his mouth, Marie was impressed, as it was that he, Erwin Smith, could speak with so much love and tenderness about a person, she thought he would be incapable of falling in love, that he really just loved and longed for freedom, but Marie was wrong.

The Omega felt a few drops on the palms of his hands, he realized that he was crying, crystalline tears came from his eyes and fell without stopping, he would never admit it out loud but the words of his partner were the most beautiful he could ever hear.

"I understand perfectly Erwin, and I'm really happy for both of you" at that moment Marie got up from her seat, with the sleeve of her dress wiped her watery eyes "I have to go find Nile, we must go home"

He said goodbye to Erwin with a kiss on the cheek and left the room without saying another word.

  
ღ ღ ღ

Marie walked to the front entrance, the weather was still as sunny as a couple of hours ago, only, with a bit of a breeze, her hair was dancing softly. She took a deep breath and then exhaled the air she didn't know he had been holding. She was able to visualize Nile a few feet from her along with Pixis.

"Hey" he heard behind, he turned around and saw Levi

"Captain Hello" gave him a smile

"Cut the shit, I know what you said to Erwin" he said without further ado, Marie just chuckled

"I'm very sorry about what happened, I really didn't want to cause any problems between the two of you."

"Well you did, and let me tell you something that I know Erwin will never tell you because he is a gentleman or really a fool."

The black-haired continued talking

"Don't come here again, never, he already got over you, it took him time, but he did, and now we're both together, I don't want you to think that this is out of jealousy because it definitely isn't, I just want the best for him and That you are here, believing that you still have any chance of being with him again, it certainly is not. So you can go with your perfect kids to your perfect home and take care of your perfect shitty husband. "

"Me…." Marie didn't know what to answer, she looked at the omega from head to toe then smiled

"What's so fucking funny?" Marie's smile irritated Levi, he wanted to hit him, but he held back

"I'm not laughing at you, just... hormones suck right?"

"¿What?"

How did she know

"Levi, I had 3 pregnancies and each one with different symptoms, but the hormones were always there, and right now you are full of them, It is perfectly normal, you are protecting your partner and the future father of your baby"

Levi crossed his arms trying to cover his barely visible stomach, it didn't show at all, but right now he felt exposed.

"It's none of your business"

"You are right, it is not, he will be happy to know"

Levi said nothing

"Now I will leave, and I will fulfill your request, I will not return, and I will not look for Erwin anymore, what I said there was true, I hope you are both very happy, well, all three" Marie gave a slight smile, and left.

The shorter one saw how Nile, Marie and Pixis left, they got into a carriage that would take them directly to Sina

ღ ღ ღ

He had screwed up, now Marie knew about him pregnancy, then Nile, then maybe Pixis, surely right now she would be telling them both in the carriage, then she would be in the newspapers, she could imagine the headline

_**Strongest Soldier pregnant by Commander Erwin Smith** _

It was going to be a catastrophe, he had to tell Erwin as soon as possible.

The black-haired man continued walking, every time he thought about telling his partner he felt his stomach turn, the nerves came out again, now that Marie knew and maybe all of Sina too, how was he going to say that?

He remembered Erwin's words, so full of love and feelings, he wanted to do something like that for him, he wanted the blonde to know how much he loved him, but he had no idea how he was going to let those words come out of his mouth without dying ashamed.

He saw Jean outside a room, staring at the door, he had something in his hands, when he saw it he was surprised and tried to hide it

"Captain" He said

"Any problem?" Levi asked, to which Jean only shook he head.

"No one sir, I just ... well I was ..." nervous the poor boy did not know what to answer

"Is this Mikasa's room?"

The boy gave up on trying to hide his intentions, he pulled out what was behind his back, it seemed to be a card

"If it is, I came to give you this" he showed the captain his card, it said _**"Get well soon"**_ and several drawings of stars on it "as I'm ashamed to tell her, I thought that a letter would be better, you know?"

And in that instant, Levi's head lit up, it was perfect!

"You're absolutely right Jean, give it to her." And with that the captain ran off

ღ ღ ღ

"Four eyes I need paper and ink" arrived at the laboratory of his partner who was with Moblit

"Paper and ink? Are you going to write a letter? " Her friend asked curiously, while she handed her what he had requested

"Yes I will" he replied

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin was still in bed, resting, he was bored, very bored, a couple of minutes ago Ezra came in to change his bandage, but he could not talk much with him, since the doctor had to return to treat the other patients, and Levi I hadn't seen him in several hours.

As if her prayers were being answered, her partner entered the room

"I was just thinking of you" said Erwin

"I hope nothing dirty, you can hardly move" the blond smile

"None of that, I just missed you"

"Here I am." Levi climbed onto the bed next to him and entwined their fingers. "I met Marie when she left"

"Really? Is there a punch to the face that I should be concerned about? "

"Surprisingly, there isn't."

"Did he tell you something?

"Just ..." The black-haired man thought about all his previous conversation with Marie "that he wishes us happiness, although I think it's pure shit"

"Maybe, or maybe it's sincere"

"I just hope I never see her again"

"I know" Erwin gave him a kiss on him black hair.

"I have something for you" Levi said, pulling out a folded paper from his pocket.

"A letter?" he asked curious, he held the letter and proceeded to unfold it

Levi stopped him

"Before you read it, I want you to promise me something first"

"whatever is"

"There will be no questions until you read the ending, okay?"

"I promise." Levi nodded and Erwin opened the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOMENT OF TRUTH, NOW IS COMING WHAT EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE LETTER

_**Dear Erwin.** _

  
_**You may be wondering why I decided to write a letter to you, you know that words for me have never been my strong suit, I have always tried to be as far away from people as possible, and the few that I have come to trust are now dead, it is something That does not surprise me anymore, but that does not stop it hurt every time I notice that they are not there, you were for me the only person I came to love, and I do not mean a teenage love, I speak of one more love beyond words, beyond sex, beyond everything. I don't know what you saw in me that made you fall in love, I still try to find out, but when I see your eyes and your silly smile every time you see me, I realize that your love is real.** _

_**I am so afraid of losing it, of losing you, because I could not live with myself, I love you Erwin Smith, I love every part of you, I love your character, I love your strength, I love your body, and I will definitely love our future son, that is the real reason for this letter, to tell you that you will be dad yay! Congratulations or whatever. I hope he or she is just as smart and handsome as you, because if he doesn't, I can assure you that I'll give him up for adoption.** _

_**Sincerely Levi** _

  
_**PS: oh and everyone else already knows that I will have a baby, only you were the only one who did not know. Sorry** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, so im not dead, in case you were wonder!  
> Thank you very much for waiting, I really would like to upload chapters every day, but you know  
> university, responsibilities, etc
> 
> I hope you like today's chapter, I did it with a lot of love  
> Questions or comments let me know . I love to read them

Father? He was going to be a dad. Levi was going to have their child.

He turned and looked at him, the black-haired man had a confused face

Erwin noticed it, that slight glow on his skin, so light, but it was there

His abdomen was still flat, but in a few months that was going to change

He walked over to him and inhaled close to his neck, Levi didn't say anything, he let it happen

His aroma, which smelled of tea and soap, now there was another smell, sweeter, it was perhaps ...

"It's true, you are"

"Of course I am, you think I would tell you if I hadn't been sure"

"If you're right, it's just that, all this time, I didn't realize, the signs were there but I just couldn't see them, I was blind."

"No Erwin, I barely knew it a week ago too"

"When did you become suspicious?"

"At dinner with the Bloomers"

"Did you go with Ezra?

"Yes, he confirmed it to me" Levi replied, he remembered again what he had tried to do, that continued to haunt him, he lowered his head and such an act did not go unnoticed by Erwin

"What's going on? You feel bad?" his worried alpha approached him

"No, it's just that ... when I found out ... Erwin I tried to abort" he finally took out the little Omega from inside "but I didn't, I spit out those pills and I felt horrible"

"Oh Levi, my sweet Levi" she hugged him with her only arm and pulled him close to her chest

For the little Omega there was no safer place than that, he inhaled the essence of his partner, strong, protective, but at the same time, sweet and warm

“You had every right to have doubts, you thought about everything, the survey corps, in which people will say, in me as commander, you as captain, isn't that right? "

"I did it"

"But, you didn't, you decided to stay with him, and that Levi" grabbed her boyfriend by his chin and raised him so that their eyes would look at each other "I appreciate it" a smile spread across his face

"You could have told me" Erwin spoke again

"I went to do it, but, it wasn't you, you know, your heat came that day"

Erwin's eyes widened, now his entire body was filled with guilt.

“I can't believe it, I was an asshole! Did I hurt you? Did it hurt?"

Levi chuckled

"Yes you were a big jerk, but I'm fine, seriously, don't feel bad."

Erwin let out a great sigh

"I love you, I love you" He kissed Levi gently, while his hand rested on her lower belly.

A throat clearing took them out of his incredible kiss

"Hange" Erwin said

Her friend seemed anxious, she kept looking at Levi and then seeing Erwin

"I already told him" Levi released rolling his eyes

Hange took a great leap of joy

"Oh my God! FINALLY!" the scientist went to the door "Mike, Nanaba come on now!"

Following that, a few footsteps were heard and said people entered

"It was about time" Nanaba said "Congratulations to both of you"

“Thank you, but tell me something, how you all knew before me?

"Not to show off, but I knew it first" Mike winked at Erwin

"If with that dog's nose, I'm not surprised" Hange spoke and then laughed

"To clarify, I didn't tell either of you" Levi pointed to her friend with the ponytail and the blonde with the mustache "they found out"

"Yes I'm blind after all" everyone present laughed except Levi who only gave a slight smile

Nanaba approached Levi and held his hand

"I'm so happy, we should start planning a party for people to give you gifts, I can think of some ideas that…."

Levi could not believe that this was happening, planning with his friends and partner a party for his future son, who in a thousand years would have thought something like that, although it did not seem like it, he was happy

That happiness lasted 25 minutes

"Commander Erwin" a soldier arrived "The military police are outside, they have an order from the king and they demand to speak with you"

ღ ღ ღ

"This is absurd, we should be there helping the commander, not here, hiding" Eren approached the captain giving his point of view

Eren, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Squad Leader Hange, and Captain Levi were in one room, waiting for some indication of what to do next.

"Calm down boy, he knows what he's doing" Levi tried to be calm for the good of the team, and for his own, but all he wanted was to go to where his alpha was and help him

"The only thing I can think of is ..." Hange hesitated whether to say it or not, he better said nothing and Levi noticed it, but did not ask "I'll go out to see Erwin, you guys stay here, Levi ..." he turned to look at your low friend

"I know, I'll take care of them, go" the scientist nodded and left the room.

30 long and boring minutes passed, where the teenagers were wasting their time, chatting with each other (Jean and Eren fighting as usual) or just looking at the window as Mikasa and Armin, while Sasha was crouched in a corner holding her stomach, saying she was hungry and Connie by her side comforting her  
When Hange walked through the door, Levi was relieved, but equally disappointed that it wasn't Erwin.

"Well, Erwin is talking to the military police, they are demanding to search the whole place" Hange spoke

"You still don't know what they want?" Levi asked curious

“They are avoiding every question we ask them” Everyone present was silent thinking about what they wanted “What we do know is that they may be looking for someone” The girl with the ponytail tried not to fix her gaze on Christa / History, but it was impossible

"Erwin asked me to hide all of you, for protection as much as Eren, as yours"

Levi took a deep breath, they would have to leave if they didn't want to be found, most likely they wanted Eren, or Christa whose real name was Historia, not him or his son, but it was a probability.

"Erwin told you that?" Asked the omega

"No, but judging by his gaze, and the code that we have between us, is what he wants to do, he will not let them take anyone, that's for sure"

Mike then entered the room, and brought with him 8 backpacks which he gave one to each boy

"Go pack your things, just the essentials, clothes, food, the rest is not important, be quick, those idiots are still outside" Mike told the teenagers and they nodded to leave the room and carry out the order

"There is a cabin in the forest, it is far away, and it will work until all this is resolved, you must go, right now" Mike gave him a map showing the exact location of that cabin.

"Your cleaning supplies are in your backpack, with other things you might need." Mike told the captain handing him his own backpack

While the others got ready Hange approached Levi

"Sorry, you won't be able to see Erwin for the moment" a sad look was drawn on her face.

"I'll see him later, just take hare of him" he said

Hange nodded 

“There are some pills in your backpack, make sure you take them once a day, okay? They are only vitamins, and I know it will be difficult, but try to eat enough, remember that now you are eating for two "

"I will do it, thanks"

They all left through the back door of the barracks, their horses were waiting for them, they quickly got on them and went straight to the forest.

ღ ღ ღ

  
It took them three hours to get to the cabin in the woods, they made two stops to go to the bathroom and stretch their legs.

Levi's feet and legs were cramping, he tried to ease it by massaging it into his pants, but it was useless, he didn't want to get too much attention so he just walked around a bit until the tingling was gone.

"Captain" Mikasa spoke "Where will we tie the horses?"

"Tie them to each other, make sure they are well attached, but not so close to hit each other"

The others did as he asked, and within minutes the horses fell asleep.

Upon entering the cabin Levi noticed how it had dirt everywhere, he made a face of displeasure, the only thing he longed for was to be able to rest a little, but maybe he could not after all, he saw the boys who did not care too much,They looked tired just like him, so he decided that they would clean up early tomorrow morning.

"The cabin only has one room, and a bathroom, the girls will sleep in the bed and the men downstairs, bring blankets and some candles to light up"

The cadets prepare to rest, Connie, Sasha and Jean were lying in their respective places, they slept soundly, they did not mind taking off their uniform, while Christa and Mikasa washed their faces.

When the black-haired man saw that everything was in order and the boys were safe, he left the cabin and leaned against the stone wall of it, gave a great sigh and massaged his hundred.

What is Erwin doing now? Will be any other problems? Can he solve it without his help? Of course he can, it's Erwin Smith, he can with everything  
So he had to be strong, and do his part, take care of the boys and protect them.

He looked in his backpack for some fruit that he knew must be somewhere, but he could not find it, instead he could see, clothes of different sizes, and books

"Captain" a voice was heard behind him, it was Armin, he had a backpack on his shoulder "I think we got mixed up as a backpack"

"If likely" they made the exchange and Levi opened his, to confirm that there were some apples, tissues, cleaning supplies, but above all and less important the vitamins Hange had told him about.

Prenatal vitamins

It came from the title

if Armin opened the backpack and found them, surely he already knew his secret

"I didn't want to snoop inside, I was just looking for my book"

Captain Levi said nothing

"I'm sorry I saw it, if it helps you, I won't say anything, I swear"

"You are a smart boy Arlert, I know you have drawn your own conclusions, that's why I'll tell you" the omega let out a sigh as he got up from the floor where he had been kneeling "I will have a baby"

"Ohh" Armin did not look surprised, he was only surprised by the fact that the captain had confirmed it "This is good news, Congratulations, I think you should tell the others, after all we are together to take care of each other right?"

The black-haired man only nodded, he looked at the moon which was already at the top, reaching the starry sky that could be visualized.  
"Let's go to sleep, it's already late"

Both returned to the cabin, Armin went into the room where Levi could see that everyone was already asleep, they had fallen asleep, in the same way, he felt tired, and his body demanded a well-deserved rest, rarely for him.

With a glass of water in one hand, and his vitamin in the other, he drank it and then sat in an armchair by the window, deciding to close the blinds in case someone came over and saw him.

His eyelids dropped heavy, he didn't see anything and after a few seconds he didn't hear either.

He could only see the image in his mind of a certain tall blond who was carrying a child on his shoulders, they were both singing and smiling. And he wondered if that was a dream, or a brief representation of what awaited them in the future.

He wished with all his heart that it was the last.

ღ ღ ღ

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of a door opening, he could see that it was Mikasa who was wearing athletic clothes, apparently she had finished her morning exercise session.

He did not say anything as she entered the cabin, she went to the kitchen looking for something, but she did not find it

"We don't have water," explained the black-haired woman.

When Levi heard that, he remembered that this cabin had absolutely nothing, so Hange had given him enough for a few days only, he took out a bottle of water from his backpack and gave it to Mikasa, who thanked him. He took one for himself and drank it.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" The captain asked, she was supposed to have broken ribs from the titan she had run into and grabbed her

"That's an order?" Mikasa looked at him while she drank her water

"It is not"

"Well, it was a light session, I'll recover"

The captain only nodded.

"I saw a river below, I will fill buckets so that we have enough for the day, we will be taking turns to go" the omega proceeded to go outside the cabin, where there were four empty buckets, they would be enough.

He felt a presence behind him

"I will help him, it will be faster"

"Agree"

Being 7:30 in the morning (that's what Levi thought because of the position of the sun) he could see the beautiful landscape that was in the forest, the river is a few kilometers way below the cabin, both black-haired men arrived and made sure to wash appropriately each bucket, as omega order.

"I still don't believe that we are hiding here, while the others fix the problem with the military police"

"We must protect Eren" Mikasa spoke but then she realized that it was too fast

When they were in charge of washing the last bucket, the girl was able to observe how the captain visualized the landscape in front of him, it was almost, as if he wanted to see it every day

"I grew up in a place like this when I was little, the views were always incredible, the colors of the sunset were orange"

Levi learned of the girl's past, her parents have been murdered, according to what the titan boy told him, it was that he tried to sell her, but he helped her escape. Later she went to live with Eren and her parents, making her a member of their family.

He did not want to ask him anything, instead he told an anecdote from his past equally

"The first time I went to the surfaced, it was with some friends, the three of us sneaked out of the barracks and spent a day outside, watching the blue sky, the sunset and then the starry night, I still remember it as if it were yesterday"

In his mind came memories of Isabel's surprised look when she saw a shooting star, and the smile that Farlan had on his face when he saw the sunset.

"I'm very sorry about your friends" Mikasa said as bucket number two was filled with water.

"And I'm sorry about your parents"

"There are people who are born knowing that they want to be a father, you know, have children, raise them, watch them grow, others simply get the opportunity and in my opinion it is something noble and a gift, if it is with the person you love"

Levi only directed his gaze towards her

"Armin told you"

"It's not his fault, I practically forced him, last night he was too quiet and deep in thought, more than usual, so I knew something was bothering him"

"What did he say?

"That he was worried about you"

Armin, from how Erwin described it once they were both in his office reviewing the papers of the new cadets entering the barracks

Loyal, Intelligent, Tenacious, Leader, Keeps his friends close, He takes care of the people he loves.

He already knew that was true, the alpha is never wrong when describing a person, he could read them like an open book, he was good at it.

"I do not want to intrude, I know it is your life, and your baby, but you can tell others, they are all good, and it is better if we take care of each other knowing it"

"That's what Armin said"

"Then it must be true"

"I'll think about it" The black-haired girl nodded, the conversation ended there and they walked together towards the cabin. When they arrived they were all awake, wondering where they had gone

"Mikasa you shouldn't be up" Jean worriedly told her

"I'm fine, we just went for water" The buckets were placed on the table and everyone proceeded to fill their respective glasses with that crystal clear water.

"We should make breakfast," Connie commented and Sasha made her second.

ღ ღ ღ

That same night, after taking his vitamin, Levi was unable to sleep, even though he was mentally drained from the past days.

He decided again to leave the cabin which lately began to find it smaller, probably due to the confinement.

He let his legs stretch and walk a little, he reached the forest, which was in absolute silence, the sky was a bit cloudy, forecasting a little rain perhaps in the next few days.

He did not call himself a fan of nature, but, being there among her, it brought him peace, he could smell the surroundings, his nostrils were flooded with the smell of the leaves of the trees, the wood of these, and the earth that their feet tread.

His mind wandered to the memories of a day like this, in a place similar to this, with Erwin, a few years ago, when they were still getting to know each other's body.

ღ ღ ღ

_"Erwin! We are outside, what if someone looks at us? " the black-haired man who was with his face glued to a tree, while his abdomen and ass were at the mercy of his partner._

_The mentioned touched the places that he liked the most, starting with his nipples which were already erect from so much contact, going down to his crotch to touch it vaguely, and then reaching his butt, where he placed both hands kneading the round cheeks._

_His omega moaned incessantly, he tried to bite his lips, but it was useless, the sounds kept coming out of his mouth, which he found embarrassing on the outside, what if someone found them in that state?_

_He felt a warm breath in his ear, which whispered the following words_

_"Let me listen to you"_

_"Never" he replied with a crimson color on his cheeks_

_"Are you afraid that someone will listen? What would they think of their captain making exciting sounds by the simple touch of his commander's hands" Erwin knew how to talk dirty to his partner, he knew that it excited him even more than anything else._

_"Shut up, stop" Levi tried to separate him from him, but it was useless, he did not apply enough force that he knew he could use against him, his body betrayed him._

_The blonde unbuttoned the brown pants which had no straps, likewise I can lower them quickly, the urgency was killing them._

_Revealing his partner's erection and ass, Levi moaned at the touch of the cool breeze on his bare skin._

_"NO ERWIN" He couldn't say anything else, his partner began to stimulate his entrance with his mouth, an unhygienic act for Levi, however, he loved more than anything, being able to feel his partner's tongue inside him, touching his most sensitive spots until he makes him beg for a little more._

_Erwin wished he had much more time, but Levi was right, someone could find them, so after giving his hole a few more licks, he visualized it and he could see how it was wet in its entirety, he was ready to take it._

_"I'm going to put it in now" the black-haired man, who was lost in the sensations that the blonde gave him, could not process what he had said, he only felt like the tip of something warm and wet touched his entrance_

_If it hadn't been for Erwin's hand that he put in his mouth a few seconds before penetrating him, Levi would have let out a wail from the rooftops, waking everyone up in the barracks, luckily, his partner knew him._

_The lunges continued fast and deep, each time touching the sweet spot of his omega, Levi was a mess, moaning non-stop, his nails scratching the tree in front of him, wishing they were Erwin's back._

_The saliva of the shorter one filtered through the fingers of the blond, wetting his entire hand, filling it completely. Erwin took advantage of the situation, under that same hand to touch the member of his partner_

_"Erwin is too much !, I'm going to come" He warned_

_Erwin also could not take any more, the sensations he felt when being inside his partner were overwhelming, flooding his entire body, feeling in his stomach a burning fire needed to get out._

_He left his partner quickly, when Levi was about to protest, he felt how they turned him, saw those blue eyes in front of him, full of desire and excitement, he would never tire of seeing those eyes._

_"I want to see you" and Erwin did so, he looked at his partner in detail, who was a total chaos, his hair disheveled, his cheeks flushed to the brim, his mouth trying to catch some air, it was a work of art , which no one else could ever see._

_He lifted Levi by his butt and entered him again, he was able to silence him with a passionate kiss, full of saliva coming out of each end of their mouths, Levi deepened it more (if that was possible) holding his neck with his arms._

_The alpha was moving faster and faster, they were reaching their limit, they could both feel it, that tingling in their bellies._

_"Ahhh Erwin" Levi moaned, breaking the kiss "FASTER, FASTER, PLEASE!"_

_His order was carried out and the commander moved his hips faster, a few more seconds were enough for both of them to end in an explosive orgasm, Erwin inside his omega, filling him completely, and Levi in their stomachs._

ღ ღ ღ

  
Levi had no idea why those thoughts came to his mind, he tried to dismiss them as quickly as he could, but it was late, he felt his pants tighten and his breathing became more agitated than normal.

Again I blame the pregnancy.

He just hoped to get back to his partner soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like years since these two showed their love  
> Tell me what you think, if I have to change something, my way of writing is easy, the translation?  
> I do not know when I will update again, I hope soon.  
> Thanks a lot  
> #Be safe


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised you? hahaha   
> Please continue reading

Levi had tried everything so that the food rations Hange gave him would last for at least several days, but simply being too many that could not be possible.

Her friend the scientist came two days after the young people left for the cabin, when she arrived she found it impeccable and with a whistle she congratulated everyone.

Hange wasted no time and together with Eren he continued his experiments, there was nothing that could stop the girl from discovering more about the titans, when several hours passed, Mike arrived at the cabin, he brought them extra rations, and after finishing With their experiments, the boys proceeded to make a meal

The captain was in a corner deep in thought, Mike came to his side making him a little company

"Tomorrow I will return to the barracks, Erwin asked me to come with me, he needs to talk to you" the blonde knew that they both really wanted to see each other again, it was not common for an alpha and his omega in state to separate for several days, and They still didn't know what to expect in the future, better to see each other while they could.

"Yes, I'll go with you" the alpha nodded in approval.

"Everything alright here?"

"It's been quiet, sometimes I feel like it didn't last long" Levi shared his concern with Mike, and he understood perfectly what his friend felt

"I understand you, tranquility never lasts"

Hange appeared with Moblit

"Smells delicious, you have trained your kids well Levi" Hange smiled

"I'd rather they know more about Cleaning properly than having a meal"

"Yeah well, when little Levi is born it's something you can teach him in the early years" Mike joked.

**If I'm not dead he thought**

"Have you been taking your vitamins?

"Yes I do"

"Maybe you don't need them at all, you are the strongest person I have ever met, but I prefer not to take any risks"

"Armin saw them"

Everyone was frozen

Levi continued speaking

"Only he and Mikasa know."

"What do you want to do?" Hange asked concerned "I know you weren't planning to tell everyone yet."

"Maybe it's time to do it"

Levi remembered Armin's words

**I think you should tell the others, after all we are together to take care of each other right?**

The boy was right

When they sat down at the table they all proceeded to feed their stomachs which were already hungry. Hange was on the couch nearby along with Moblit, while Mike was standing.

The food was something simple, steamed vegetables, and rice, while Sasha devoured the food on his plate, Levi ate it slowly enjoying each bite

The black-haired man felt a pair of eyes piercing his head, he looked up and saw Armin in front of him watching him, as soon as the boy realized this, he lowered his pained gaze

It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking

The short omega put his fork down and cleared his throat, everyone else turned their faces to see him

"So…"

Levi had no idea where to start, it was assumed that everyone already knew about his relationship with the commander, but it was not safe at all, in the same way, he was going to make it easy for both him and the others

"I am expecting a baby, I have about 7-8 weeks, now, I know that you are surprised, confused, so I plan to answer only 3 questions, okay?" As soon as the captain stopped talking, Eren immediately raised his hand

"When will it be born?"

"If my accounts are correct, I think in the middle of December" the next to raise her hand was Historia

"Were you two trying?" The girl with a doubtful look on her face asked the captain

"It was a surprise for me, for Erwin, and for all of you"

"I think it's a good thing, things happen for a reason" Armin gave him a warm smile

"Yes, I think so too" Levi responded to the gesture with a nod.

Sasha raised his hand and the omega gave him the word

"How babies are made?"

Mike who was close to Sasha, choked on his food. everyone was silent, while Sasha looked at Levi waiting for an answer.

"Sasha ... that's not something you should ask." Ashamed Connie told her friend

"Why not? Is there something wrong? " The girl innocently kept asking more questions

Levi really didn't want to talk about it, less with 15-year-olds, judging by the looks of the others; Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Historia, Connie they knew a little about sex, maybe not much, only the basics.

A laugh was heard, it was Hange

"I'm sorry Sasha, I couldn't help but laugh" The girl with the ponytail put her hands on the shoulders of the teenage girl "Well if you want I can explain a little about the subject, after all, I'm a scientist"

"I'm leaving" Levi was not going to stay there any longer listening to four eyes, he left the cabin and inhaled the fresh air, it was dark since it was night, but he did not plan to go further into the forest.

He could hear the voices inside Hange, and Sasha asking more questions.

The wooden door to the cabin creaked behind him, Eren stepped out and sat on the grass

"Congratulations captain" Eren said to the captain

"Thanks guy"

The emerald-eyed teenager seemed nervous, he was plucking a few leaves from the ground

"I wanted to ask you something" Levi did not answer, he only directed his gaze towards him so that he knew he had his full attention "I ask you not to try to save me again"

"What's that about?"

"Now that you are waiting, I don't want you to put your child's life at risk, not for me"

“Eren, listen to me” the captain sighed “It is my duty as a soldier, to protect you, I took that responsibility the first day you were brought to the legion, I decided it since I was the only one who could kill you if you lost control "

"I understand your concern, but I can really take care of myself and I know I have no experience being a father, but I will try to take care of my son, I promise you"

The boy, upon hearing those words, calmed down a bit, he knew that the captain was the strongest person, but that did not stop him from caring about him, he hated that people died and he hated even more that they died protecting him.

"Thanks captain, I'll try not to be a problem anyway." Eren stood up and shook out his pants, gave him a smile, and went inside the cabin again.

Levi would never tell him, but he knew that if he had to choose between saving Eren being the hope of humanity, to saving himself, he couldn't doubt, he would save him.

That was his duty as a soldier, so why his hands shaking every time he thought of that possibility?

  
ღ ღ ღ

The next morning, Levi left with Mike for the barracks, Hange and Moblit did him the favor of staying with the boys in the cabin, the trip took a little time, since with their horses they took different routes in case anyone was following them, they did not know the exact location of where they were, after all, they had to remain discreet.

Upon arriving at the legion headquarters, Levi felt like his body was full of dirt, so the first thing he did after saying goodbye to Mike was to take a quick bath, it lasted less than 5 minutes, he washed his hair and filled his skin with soap. and then rubbed with a sponge.

When he felt satisfied clean, he swapped his clothes for fresh ones, it smelled good and felt good on his body.

He went to find Erwin at his office, but he was not here.

"Tsk where have you been?"

"Captain Levi sir" A soldier named Ivan greeted him "Commander Erwin left urgently with the commander of the military police"

Levi was curious what could have happened

"Well, if he comes back tell him I'm here" The captain entered the room and visualized how Iván said goodbye with the greeting and then left

Erwin's office smelled of him, that scent of coffee and books flooded the omega with great warmth inside, he ran his fingers over the desk near the window, and as he suspected it had dust, apparently, he would have to do a cleaning

But at that moment he wanted to take a nap, he was tired from the trip, and he felt the tension in his feet as he stood.

He snuggled into the black leather chair, and closed his eyes.

"Levi" "Levi" a warm voice called his name, Levi thought he was dreaming, but was surprised when he opened his eyes

"Erwin" his partner was in front of him, with an oil lamp in his hand, water dripping from his hair and clothes, the alpha was trembling slightly.

The black-haired man stared at the window, the sun was gone, instead there were many black clouds in the sky, he could hear how the drops of water fell strongly

"I fell asleep" he settled into the couch, sitting down properly

"Okay, you must be getting tired, I'm just arriving, I'm glad you didn't have to wait for me" the blonde smiled at him, and Levi melted at such a gesture, he wanted so badly to hug him and kiss him, but he remembered, he was soaked

"You're going to catch a cold, let me get you a towel" Levi got up from his seat and went to the room right away, which was a bathroom.

Upon returning, he put the brown towel over the alpha's head.

"Thanks, it's very cold out there, luckily I was close when it started to rain"

Erwin dried his golden hair with twisting movements

Levi heard him sneeze

"I will prepare your bath, take off your clothes" was an order from the captain

And as he said, he proceeded to heat several buckets of water and then empty them over the tub

With his hand in water, he knew the temperature was just right.

"It's ready" he went back into the commander's office, to find him completely naked.

Anyone walking into the room could see the commander's perfect ass just by opening the door, how lucky for Levi who was the only one awake at this hour.

Erwin accompanied him to the bathroom and entered the tub, where the hot steam came out

A sound of satisfaction came from Erwin's lips

"Better?" Asked Levi who was sitting in the corner of the bathtub

"Much better, thank you"

"Could you fix something with Nile?"

"Yes, let me tell you"

What Erwin explained to Levi was that the military police were after Eren and Christa, who she had told them that her real name was Historia

Erwin couldn't get the real reason out of Nile, but Erwin already knew, like Levi, the real reason was that she could come up with truths that no one else knew, just as Pastor Nick had told them.

"Do they have any idea where the kids are?" Levi asked

"No, and I will not cooperate with them."

"You could be arrested for lack of cooperation"

"I will take the risk"

Levi made an angry gesture

"We will have to be hidden for a while" The omega rose from his seat with Erwin's gaze on him

"I know, I am counting on Hange and Mike to help them with whatever they need."

Levi didn't say anything else, in his thoughts he still kept the possibility that something bad might happen.

"How is your leg?" Erwin asked pulling him out of his thoughts

"its fine, it hurts sometimes in the cold, but nothing I can't resist" Levi touched his ankle over his pants

"Come in with me"

"We can't both fit in it"

"Of course you do, come" Erwin settled down better and a little water dripped on the bathtub, the black-haired man was upset

"Good"

The omega began to take off his clothes, first the black jacket he had, he folded it and placed it in a high place where he could not get wet, then it was his shirt, which he folded in the same way, to finally be his pants and her underwear.

It was all under the watchful eye of their commander's blue eyes

Levi stepped into the bathtub and felt his body relax, the water warming his frozen body.

"I missed you so much" the shorter one stuck his back to his partner's chest, and he hugged him

Levi closed his eyes and enjoyed the company of his partner, it was comforting to have him close again

"I also"

"Truly?"

"Why are you surprised, you're my boyfriend, of course I did" Levi rested his head on the blonde's shoulder so he could see his eyes

He looked at those blue eyes which drove him crazy with just one look, then he looked down at his perfect nose and continued until he reached his lips which were definitely a tempting pink color, the omega bit his lips in an attempt to do not do it with Erwin's lips

Erwin only approached his face, lifted Levi's chin and approached to the point where their noses brushed, after that he did nothing more

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" A light laugh was heard between the commander's lips, Levi rolled his eyes, grabbed his hair and pulled it until both mouths joined.

The kiss started slowly, it was a way for them to make up for lost time, they had missed each other too much, their inner alpha and omega could not resist anymore and the intensity was rising.

Erwin asked permission to enter his tongue into the mouth of the shortest and he gladly granted it, Levi was able to do what he was wanting since he saw him, kiss him to the point where the air began to fail them

Erwin with his lips kissed his partner's cheek, the chin, until he went down to the neck which he proceeded to lick, precisely in the most sensitive area that he knew his partner had (or all omegas in general)

The sighs from the other in the bathtub did not take long to leave his mouth, after two days of being away from him, now he could enjoy it completely, he did not think to miss that opportunity

He allowed himself to be caressed by his partner, he let him fill him with kisses as far as he could, he caressed him in all possible places, even when he reached his stomach, Levi realized that it took him longer in that part, only caressing him, filling him with love.

"You are beautiful, strong, you are incredible" Erwin's voice was heard behind his ear "I love how you squirm every time I touch you, as if it were the first time"

After saying those words, he lowered his hand even more, until he reached the tip of his member, which was already half erect.

Levi couldn't help the moan that was generated in his throat, that surprised him and excited him so much at the same time

His partner stroked him with his hand, making movements up and down, sometimes changing it for horizontal movements, Erwin had not wanted to have his other arm as much as now.

"Give me your hand" ordered his alpha, and Levi submissive, obeyed the order

He handed her his right hand, which Erwin held, and after kissing her palm, he led her directly to where his hand had been a few seconds ago, on his penis.

"Touch yourself as you would like me to do"

Levi didn't know, if it was from the heat of the water in the tub or from her boyfriend's words, but a blush rose to her cheeks.

Erwin was pleased when he began to stroke himself up and down

"Keep doing it" Erwin licked his ear and bit it, then Levi felt his fingers touch her entrance, he said nothing, he did not prevent it, on the contrary, he spread his legs even more to give him access.

First it was a finger which entered him, Levi felt the slight burning running through his butt, but with his hand he continued stroking himself and that pain was forgotten

After a few more seconds making circular movements, Erwin inserted a second finger, Levi let out another groan and in an act of reflex he wanted to close his legs, but the alpha did not allow him

"You make such beautiful sounds, anyone who listened to them would go crazy" Erwin expressed, and Levi did not imagine anyone else next to him, it was only Erwin who could see him, hear him and especially touch him.

"Only you" Levi whispered

"What do you say love?" The blond did not hear what he meant

"Only you can see and hear me in this way"

Erwin smiled and kissed his Omega

"How can you be so charming without realizing it?"

His partner increased the intensity of his fingers, each time he went faster and deeper, it seemed that he wanted Levi to come, but he did not want that, not yet.

"Enough Erwin, not like this" pleaded the black-haired man, he tried to remove his fingers, but Erwin touched his sweet spot and Levi rolled his eyes in satisfaction.

"You don't seem like you want me to stop, do you?"

Levi couldn't formulate a word, it was a mess of moans and sighs.

Well, if Erwin wanted to play, they were going to play, but in his own way

"Please Alpha, don't you want to be inside me?" he asked looking into his eyes as she continued to wriggle with pleasure “Don't you want to feel how wet I am for you? How tight would I feel around you?

Erwin didn't know what to say, his throat became dry and his member hurt more and more

Levi with his other hand caressed his alpha's penis, which had been biting his lower back for a while.

"You're so hard already, it must hurt, come on, I'm ready for you"

The look on the commander's face would tell Levi that he had accomplished his task.

Suddenly he felt empty, he felt his body being lifted by both of his legs, the member of his alpha was touching his hole, but not entering it

"I want you to put it in you" While Erwin held his legs, Levi knew it was his duty to accommodate him, he grabbed his partner's dick, while with another of his hands he spread his butt

He sat down little by little, and the omega felt like he was being filled again, but this time with what he wanted

"Ahh Shit Erwin"

He continued to go down slowly, the burning was felt, but the pleasure too, Erwin lowered his legs and Levi held onto the edges of the tub so as not to fall suddenly

"Let go, this is what you wanted right?"

"Yes, this was"

Suddenly Levi let go, and his butt touched Erwin's pelvis, his member was completely inside him, they both let out a great moan and a curse.

"It feels good?

"It feels great, I love it" The black-haired man began moving his hips in a circular way, and then continued vertically, the water moved in time with the bodies and some was spilled on the ground, but Levi was too busy to notice that.

"This is new" Erwin said

"I don't know how we hadn't done it before" Erwin's hand reached his mouth asking for permission to insert his fingers, and Levi accepted them, licking and sucking them with his hot tongue.

Both of them settled better in the bathtub, the omega continued on top of his alpha, but now jumping, making sure to hit bottom and then go back up and repeat everything again.

"Erwin, I'm not going to last long."

"Neither do I. Turn around, let me see you" Erwin spoke

Levi did as he was told, he turned his body, and kissed his partner passionately, Erwin gave him the final lunges, while at the same time holding his butt tightly, Levi buried his nails in his back, he could feel how he looked at stars at the end

They both came at the same time, Erwin was able to get him out in time to finish.

The heat of the moment was descending, and they could feel how the water had cooled, they decided to leave quickly and dried their bodies.

ღ ღ ღ

"The brats already know"

Both lay huddled on the commander's bed, with their clean clothes on and the sheets covering their frozen bodies.

"I thought you still wouldn't tell them anything"

"I know, but Armin realized, after Mikasa, it was only a matter of time for everyone to know"

"How did they take it?"

"I think fine, you know, the potato girl asked me how babies were made"

Erwin laughed

"What did you answer him?"

"Of course nothing! I'm a soldier not a teacher, Hange was the one who solved his doubts"

"Let's hope she doesn't end up with severe trauma."

Erwin caressed his partner's hair

"Tomorrow you must return"

"I know"

"I don't know how long it will take, but I want you to know ..." Erwin couldn't finish

"Don't say anything" Levi raised his head and covered the blonde's mouth with his hand.

"I don't want it to be a goodbye, just tell me something that doesn't sound like one"

And with that he discovered his mouth

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sasha doesn't know how babies are made :( We will have to tell the commander and the captain to do a demonstration, you know, just for the education of the youngest ;)
> 
> I hope you like today's chapter  
> I have many doubts about how the story will advance, I have several ideas but I really have to organize myself  
> I don't know when to update again, hopefully soon! I promise to bring you a great story.  
> #StaySafe I love you guys


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR   
> I really hope you enjoy the story, just as I enjoy writing it. Thank you very much for the 3,000 hits!!!!  
> At first it was a simple story, it didn't have too much plot, but as time went by, more and more ideas came to my mind, and I wanted to write them  
> !  
> Thanks for reading

Levi certainly did not expect to meet Kenny again, after being abandoned by him as a child, he thought the worst, he thought maybe he had died, but why was he coming back now? Why was it attacking him? He didn't know, and he certainly didn't stop to ask, he was fighting for his life, while dodging the soldiers commanded by Kenny, and Kenny himself.

  
The plan turned out to be a failure, they had taken Eren and Historia, they did not know where they were and they would not know until much later.

While all this was happening, Erwin, on his side, was arrested for the alleged murder of Reeves and for lack of cooperation, he refused to hand over Eren Jaeger and Historia, that had cost him his freedom, but he did not resist, even when they escorted him to the palace, nor when they locked him up and chained him up, much less when they beat him and tortured him.

When Hange learned the exact location of Eren and Historia, thanks to a book by the Reiss family, they headed there, ready to face any kind of threat. There was no going back, they would get them back at all costs.

In the basement of the Reiss Family church, Levi along with his squad once again faced Kenny and the other soldiers, without fear in their hearts, they were brave and killed everyone they could. Levi fought against Kenny using his swords, he felt strange, different from all his previous enemies, and could feel a pressure on his chest when his blade pierced the stomach of his rival leaving him with a bleeding wound.

When Eren was recovered along with Historia, they all left the church before it collapsed, with Hange injured in one arm. Rod Reiss had drunk the titan serum, and was now a titan of more than 100 meters, his head was stuck on the ground while he was crawling heading directly to the city.

Everyone was tired, it was a tough battle which they had faced, when Levi saw his alpha riding towards them he felt relieved that he was fine, he had heard how his execution was going to be scheduled, but he knew that, if someone had a plan B, it would be him.

Slight bruises could be seen on his face, but it seemed that these were disappearing, Levi said nothing, concentrating on the changing titan that was his priority right now.

They all arrived at the district, they left their horses, Levi proceeded to go where Erwin was

When he arrived, and saw him with the light of the candles, he knew that his face was badly beaten

"Those assholes" Said the angry Omega

"I'm fine" The commander was leaning on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Levi approached him

"History will be queen, right?"

"That is the plan, she is the only heir"

History had to ascend to the throne, she had to put order in the walls, it was his responsibility and Erwin knew it, he was glad that she had accepted.

"I ran into Kenny"

"Kenny? The famous Kenny the Ripper? "

"That same"

"You told me that maybe he was dead"

"That's what I thought, when he abandoned me I assumed that he had been murdered since I never knew about him, but he came back, and tried to attack us, apparently he joined the military police"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, maybe dead, I left him badly hurt"

"I'm sorry, I know it was someone important to you"

"Fuck Kenny, I never needed it, I took care of myself"

Levi was certainly upset, his father figure had abandoned him, after meeting again he wanted to kill him. Why it surprised him, Kenny did whatever they asked him if it involved money, or maybe something else.

Erwin felt sorry for his boyfriend, he knew how difficult it was, unlike him, the commander was able to meet his father, he love him and taught him everything he knows, however, he still had his guilt.

"I need to call everyone, we must talk about what will happen to that shitty titan" Levi said to which Erwin agreed.

The Omega was tired, he had not eaten for a couple of hours, and the pain in his knee had worsened, when he left the room in search of the others, he felt something wet in his pants

"What the fuck" whispered the captain, he turned to both sides making sure that no one would see him, he walked to a room which was completely empty, there he could check what he felt between his legs

His face turned pale, much more than normal, when he saw that his fingers were stained with blood

ღ ღ ღ

Levi found Ezra, after looking for him for a couple of minutes, he could see how he was treating Hange, who was sleeping on a stretcher.  
"Levi there you are, I was thinking of going to see you"

Ezra smiled at him

"She will be fine, luckily her wound was not too deep"

"That's good to hear." Levi remained standing, crossed both arms in a sign of nervousness, the doctor noticed.

"What is it?" he ask

"A couple of minutes ago, I ..." Levi could not formulate words, perhaps it was the nerves that prevented him from speaking "I think I could have had a miscarriage"

"Calm down tell me what happened"

"Blood"

"How much blood was there?"

"It was enough to stain two of my fingers"

"I would like to check you, if you allow me"

The Omega nodded quickly, whatever it was to have an answer soon.

The aforementioned leaned back on the next stretcher of his partner which was still with his eyes closed, Levi lifted his shirt and let Ezra's hands rest on him  
Never before had anyone else touched him in that area, only Erwin had touched that place, but he was grateful that Ezra was being careful and gentle  
He patted his lower abdomen, with two of his fingers he lightly crushed that area

"Do you feel any pain? "}

Levi shook his head

"Have you been eating well?"

"Only today I couldn't for a couple of hours, but I was going to do it as soon as possible"

"I heard you had a fight with the military police. Any injuries?"

"None"

Ezra continued for a couple of minutes

"Did you clean the blood?"

"Yes, I do"

"And there were no more?"

"No"

The doctor nodded, ready with his diagnosis, he put down the Omega's shirt on the gurney and sighed.

"Well, if you don't feel any pain, and you say there was no injury or blow, that's fine."

Before Levi asked anything, Ezra continued speaking

"The blood may be due to your belly enlarging to make room for the new baby, it may also be from making a lot of effort, I recommend that you take it easy, I know it is difficult for you, but if the bleeding continues I am afraid that could lead to a miscarriage"

The black-haired man trembled at that last word

"Make sure you eat, you can continue exercising until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Good"

Levi felt his lungs fill with air again, he placed a hand on his flat stomach and mentally thanked any existing God.

"I heard that a titan is heading for the wall"

"It's true, we are trying to come up with a plan to stop it, Erwin leading it."

"It surprises me how the commander can continue standing, after all that they tortured and beat up those bastards, I did the best I could with their injuries, but it must not be easy to walk with two broken ribs and blows"

"They what ?!" Levi's gaze focused on the Doctor.

when he looked at Erwin, he seemed to look good, with only a couple of blows to his face, of course that had angered him, but knowing that he had been beaten excessively and tortured, made his blood boil, and worse still Erwin not tell him anything.

Ezra knew he had said the wrong thing, judging by Levi's look which was completely angry.

He wanted to apologize, but it was late, the captain had already left.

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin's meeting had been delayed since Hange was being attended, when it was known that everything was fine, the commander sent to call everyone, when they were all gathered in the office, he proceeded to explain the attack plan against the titan of Reiss

Levi could hardly concentrate, he tried so that his anger could not be noticed, but every time he saw the commander make a move and he made a slight wince of barely visible pain, his insides burned.

How did not he noticed it before?

When everyone nodded at the moment when asked if the plan had been made clear, Levi couldn't take it anymore.

"I need a moment alone with the commander" Was what he said aloud

The gazes of all the soldiers, including those of his new squad, turned to him and then settled on their commander.

"That's it, stay tuned for more orders, dismissed" Erwin said and everyone else present left without asking any questions.

When only the couple's two breaths were in the room, Erwin proceeded to speak

"What's wrong Levi?" The alpha asked quietly

The mentioned one walked towards him, with a threatening look.

"Take off your shirt" was the only thing he said

"Levi, we don't have time to ..."

"Now, Erwin"

The commander let out a resigned sigh, he did not expect the Omega to realize his condition, but he had no choice but to do what he had asked.  
It started slow, first it was his jacket, which was easy and quick to remove, what was annoying was having to remove his white shirt with one hand and even more with internal injuries.

Everything was under the watchful eye of his partner, he did not say or do anything, he just waited for Erwin to finish.

As Erwin was unbuttoning the white buttons, the shirt gradually opened, revealing what was hidden under it

The chest and abdomen which were tanned by the commander's skin, was now covered by bruises and bruises of all colors, it could indeed be noticed that he had two broken ribs since the colors were in that part

Another thing that Levi could notice was how the commander's stump was red, on top it was covered with some kind of oil, probably from Ezra

The Omega got a lump in his throat, he didn't know what to say or do, he was upset, sad, disappointed. His partner was suffering and he did not know it. he wanted to reach out to touch him, but held back, he was afraid of even hurting him more.

"When we met I asked you how you were, you said fine"

"Because I'm fine, it looks worse than it really is" Erwin tried to calm him down, he knew what he must be thinking, but it wasn't enough, his only hand wanted to touch his partner's cheek, but he didn't let go and instead way back

"It is true? Did those morons torture you? " Levi asked looking into his eyes, begging him to tell him the truth

"They tried to get information from me, and since I did not give Eren or History, they wanted to execute me"

Levi's breathing became heavy, he closed his eyes and imagined the alpha, alone, in a dark, dirty cell, with guards beating him incessantly, if only Levi had been there, again the feelings he thought had disappeared from when Erwin had lost his arm, they returned, with more guilt than before.

"Levi, you couldn't have prevented that, I had to take care of it, it was my duty, and you had another one, don't blame yourself, please"

The black-haired man was always surprised how he could guess his thoughts, was that so obvious? Who blamed himself for that?

"You should have told me"

“’ Why Levi? What difference would it have made?

"Because I'm your partner that's why we're supposed to trust each other"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, not because I didn't trust you."

"And right now you should be resting, not coming up with a plan to fight more titans."

“No one else can do it, you know, what kind of commander would I be if I let a couple of broken ribs stop me? A titan has already eaten my arm, I don't mind losing my life if it's for the good of humanity "

Those last words, bothered the black-haired man, with what right did he dare to say that, what would happen to Levi? If Erwin died.

"I know you want to be strong, you are, but with me you know you shouldn't do that" Levi gave him a gentle look "I also know that maybe you don't mind dying, but as long as I'm here, I won't let that happen"

The omega's voice was confident, determined.

"I'm going to kill them, all of them." Levi had not yet forgotten his main mission.

"They were just following orders"

"Then I will also kill their commander"

"Are you going to kill Nile?" Ironically Erwin asked

"Not at the moment, but I must start with someone"

"It was the king, everything was planned by his group, but Levi is gone, we won on that, now we must focus on Reiss"

“They just made fun of you, they enjoyed it I'm sure, hitting the recon legion commander, who wouldn't? Morons "

Levi was pacing back and forth in the room, he looked like a caged wild tiger

"Take it easy"

"Don't ask me that, you know better than anyone that I can't allow you to be treated that way, and stupid Nile claims to be your friend?"

"Enough Levi, we don't have time for this"

"Not of course not, you must rest, and I have other things to do" The Omega looked determined, when he was about to leave the door, an order made him stop, it was the alpha voice

"Captain Stop!" Erwin demanded "You will not kill any of those soldiers, it is an order"

Levi narrowed his eyes, and with a serious look on his face, he replied

"What if it had been the other way around? If it had been me in your place?"

Erwin certainly did not expect that answer from his partner, he did not know what answer to give, the only thing that went through his mind was that he would murder anyone who laid a hand on his partner

And with that Levi left the room.

He leaned against the door when it had been closed, he felt dizzy, so Levi remembered, in his days in the subway, time after Kenny left him and long before he met Isabel and Farlan, the black-haired man worked delivering "messages"

And by messages he meant beatings. Clients paid him to beat up other people, if they paid a good amount Levi was able to torture them for information. Kenny had taught him everything

He never felt bad about it, he never felt sorry for them, but now, looking at Erwin in that state, he could hear again the screams of his victims when he cut off their fingers, when he beat them, burned them and even drowned them.

That was something from his past that Erwin didn't know about, and he would make sure he never did.

ღ ღ ღ

The next day when Rod Reiss was eliminated and Historia was proclaimed the future Queen of the Walls, everyone present celebrated the victory, Levi who after having removed the three-dimensional equipment proceeded to clean his blades.

The boys were resting, drinking water, talking among themselves.

Dr. Ezra appeared, asked the boys if any of them were hurt, and those who answered no, then went to the black-haired man.

"Sorry about yesterday"

"You have nothing to regret, you did me a favor"

"I understand, but, if it's any consolation, Erwin is fine, he's strong, you know that"

"Being strong does not mean that such things should happen to him, not while I can do something about it"

Levi's voice sounded more serious than normal, even Ezra feared for the people who touched the commander, having the strongest soldier of humanity behind you was not something that any sane person wanted.

Ezra said nothing more, adjusted his pair of glasses that fell down his nose and looked around

“Could you eliminate the titan?

"Yes, there is nothing else to do for now"

"Remember that you should not exceed too much, you are still on trial, if you have bleeding again let me know, we will know what to do" The doctor told Levi with great sincerity, right now, Levi was his patient in a more delicate state than any other .

Levi was grateful to him

A throat clearing was heard behind them, it was Erwin, when had he appeared?

"Hello Doctor" greeted the commander and Ezra returned the greeting

"Hello commander, I was telling Levi that he had to take better care of himself, you know from his condition"

“If I heard that, did I also hear something of a bleeding? Can you explain that to me Doctor? " The alpha asked, sounding as casual as possible, but both Levi and the Doctor knew, that it was mostly an order.

Ezra turned to see Levi who was behind him, he had stopped cleaning his equipment to look directly at the alpha

"It is my responsibility as a commander to know that all members of my squad are safe for combat, and I think it is also your responsibility to inform me when someone is not.

"Yes sir" agreed the Doctor "Captain Levi came to me yesterday with a slight bleeding, he thought that perhaps it was a miscarriage, but after carefully reviewing it I ruled that out, you should only refrain from making too much effort and continue eating properly"

"I understand" Erwin nodded "You can dismiss Doctor"

Ezra said goodbye to both, as he walked away blaming his huge mouth, he promised he would never speak again

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes, Levi continued cleaning his equipment and Erwin watched him

"Did you complain to me for not telling you things, when you were hiding this from me?"

"I didn't hide it from you, I just didn't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because ..." Levi remembered the words the alpha had said to him yesterday

I did not want to worry you

"Because it wasn't important, we had other things to attend to"

"But he is my son, everything that happens to him is my responsibility"

Levi didn't say anything else

"You were right" he looked at the blonde who had a sad look "We must trust each other, but it seems, that it is the opposite"

"We can't go on like this Levi"

"So let's take some time, to think things over" Levi said getting up from his seat.

"If that's what you think is best" Erwin replied "Just let me know if something changes with the baby"

"Sure" he nodded, when there was nothing more to say, Levi left

ღ ღ ღ

As he walked among the people, Levi couldn't help but hear a couple of voices in front of him, he looked at their jackets, they were from the military police

"The only thing they're good at is being suicidal."

“The commander made a coup, what will happen to us now? Will we serve that blonde girl? "

"I have no idea, but I'm glad Harry and Frank took care of Smith, they left him badly beaten"

"They are always the best to do that kind of work"

Harry and Frank.

The names were etched in the head of the black-haired man, who now only needed something else: an address.

ღ ღ ღ

The cake in the oven was almost ready, only the last touches were missing from the salad and the food would be ready.

"Mom, when will Dad come?" asked the brown haired boy holding the dress to his mother

"Soon, you know that his work is important" the mother replied gently, the child simply nodded and left to continue playing in the living room.

It was a starry night, perfect for a dinner in the garden with the whole family.

A knock on the wooden door was heard, the woman walked towards it and when she opened it, she was surprised

"Levi"

The black-haired man was standing on the other side of the door, wearing his black suit, and had a serious look on his face, just as she remembered.

"Marie, we must talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter?  
> You didn't expect to hear from Marie again, huh? ;)  
> But it's necessary for the captain's plan  
> The next chapters will be full of suspense and pain, wait for them


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the support this story is receiving.  
> I really hope you like it because I do it with all my love and affection for all of you!!  
> I hope you are well and safe!

Hours before

"Why did you leave me that day?"

"Because I'm not cut out to be anyone's father" was what Kenny told him.

Levi was still thinking about that day, when he was abandoned by his father figure who turned out to be his mother's brother, his uncle, he was the only family he had left and was on the verge of death.

"But I know that you will not be the same as me"

"How did you know?"

"Every time there was danger, you protected your stomach, you have to be a real idiot not to notice" Kenny's light laugh was heard followed by a hellish cough, it hurt even to speak

"You were trying to kill me"

"I knew I would never make it, you are better than me, I raised you to be" in the slightly closed gaze of his uncle, Levi could observe a glow of light

Kenny was proud of him, and that was enough for Levi to let go of all those stored feelings, anger, resentment, regret, but above all sadness, believing that it was never enough for him and that was why it had been the reason for his abandonment.

All these years he thought that by doing what Kenny had taught him, torturing, robbing, murdering, he could win his affection again and that he would one day look for him in the subway. But that day never came and when he was presented with the opportunity to go to the surface for a job, he accepted it.

But he just couldn't complete it, he couldn't kill Erwin, as much as he wanted it was too late for Lobov. And when he joined the Legion of Recognition everything changed for him, he made more friends, he found love, but most of all he found a reason to fight for more than a pittance of money.

They were fighting for their freedom and for a better world.

Kenny was proud because he didn't end up like him, he went his own way just the way he wanted and he wasn't alone anymore.

“Take care of the brat” was the last thing he heard coming out of his uncle's mouth, that spark of light left in his eyes, leaving them completely black.

Levi knew that Kenny was gone.

ღ ღ ღ

Marie certainly thought that Levi would be the last person who would knock on her door one day, and yet here was him

"Marie, we need to talk" was what the lowest said, Marie was still amazed by the sudden visit.

"It is a very important thing? I'm waiting for Nile for dinner ”was what the woman replied

"I'll be quick" Marie was not overly convinced, but if it weren't really important, Levi wouldn't have come here.

"Okay, please come in" the girl's body stepped aside and she let the omega into her home, which was warm and with a great family atmosphere, Levi could feel that.

"Can I offer you something to drink, Coffee, Water, Tea?" Marie kindly offered, it sounded tempting to have a cup of tea

"Tea, no sugar" he replied and Marie nodded, she went to the kitchen which was a continuous room of the dining room, where Levi took a seat.

The noises that were heard in the house were from the floor above, where the children were probably playing with each other, after that, the water that began to boil indicating that it was ready to be served in a cup.

Marie handed him his hot tea, and Levi gave a light "Thank you" he took his cup with his respective way of doing it and took a sip.

"They are special teas, Nile brings them to me whenever he can"

To tell the truth, the tea was delicious

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if you found out that Erwin was arrested and taken to the castle."

"Yes I know, his execution was going to be planned, it was horrible"

"Exactly, but, that was not the only thing that happened" Levi said, Marie did not answer, she was confused "Marie, he was beaten, he was beaten and tortured by military policemen"

She was very surprised, she didn't know, Nile didn't tell her

"I didn't know, how is he?"

"You know how he is, Erwin is strong, but that does not mean that it does not hurt, he has two broken ribs, blows to his face and abdomen, he is very bad" Levi said nothing but the truth

"If you're trying to tell me that Nile had something to do with it ..." The dark-haired Omega cut her off.

"I am not saying such a thing, I know it was the King who ordered it, however, I found out who were the soldiers who were assigned that task"

Levi was clearly angry with Nile, he hated him that was true, but for now he did not want anything with him

"And what do you want from me?"

"I only need their addresses, I want you to help me"

Marie was about to protest, but her oldest son Dylan entered the room.

"Mom, isn't Dad coming yet?"

His mother smiled gently at him

"Not yet dear, I hope he's not late"

The boy nodded, turned to see the guest whose back was towards him, and recognized him only by his hair

"Are you Levi? The strongest soldier? " A big face of surprise and happiness was shown, Levi turned to look at it and visualized a child no more than 8 years old

"Yes I am"

"You're so great, nice to meet you sir, I'm Dylan" the boy extended his hand in the form of greeting, and Levi, who was not used to greeting people, accepted it "Woow, what a strong grip"

Dylan had a big smile on his face, and his eyes were shining, he had great admiration for the legion soldiers, although his father would not like them.

“Have you seen many Titans up close? How many have you killed? Do Titans scare you? " question after question came out of the boy's mouth, and Levi certainly didn't know whether to answer them all, he only chose to look at Marie

"Dylan is enough, Mr. Levi and I are talking about something important, go upstairs" Marie told her son and he nodded, said goodbye to Levi and went up  
"Sorry, he's a very curious child, lately the Titans have been calling his attention," he sighed.

"It is normal for boys, everyone is curious at first, but nobody wants to risk their life later" spoke the captain

“Levi… what do you expect me to do? You want me to ask Nile? Of course he will know "

"That is not what I want, in the castle they must have all the records of each soldier, I would go myself, but with the new position of Historia to the throne, there is much more security, if they will come to recognize me entering there, it is over"

"I can't do what you ask me, sorry" Marie got up from her seat going to the window that overlooked the garden.

"Don't do it for me, do it for Erwin"

Levi continued speaking

“Do it for Him, who always had to put up with people's mockery and insults without saying a word, when you and I know that all He wants is for humanity to be safe, and that's how they pay Him? Torturing him and almost executing him? Doesn't it make you angry? "

Marie thought about it, Levi was right, there was no person smarter than Erwin Smith, more determined, kinder and more loving, the brown-haired girl remembered their moments together, how he left her for her sake, so that she could have a family some day, and here she is, with 3 beautiful children.

Her feelings for him fluttered inside her heart and Marie felt terrible when her partner and future child were behind her.

Levi knew how to reach people, he had learned it over the years, find his weak spot and use it, and Marie's weak spot was; Erwin

"Does Erwin know about this?"

"No of course not, and I would like it to continue like this"

"Okay, I'll help you" Marie had accepted, there was no going back

Both omegas discussed the details of their plan, Levi told him the names of the soldiers and Marie memorized them in her mind.

A couple of knocks rang out on the door, they both looked at each other, thinking that maybe it could be Nile

Levi hid behind a wall in the kitchen while the woman open the door

"Hello Miss Marie" greeted a soldier friend of Nile

"Hello Bob, what is it?" the woman asked kindly

The door was not fully open, only his head and part of his body were visible

Marie could see an understandable look on Bob's face.

"Nile won't come to dinner right?" the woman asked sadly with resignation in her voice, it was the third time she did that in the month. But she understood.

"I'm sorry, with the new queen there have been many changes, we are all a bit busy"

"Thanks Bob for telling me, tell him to take care of himself and eat something OK?"

"I will do that, have a good night" and with that the soldier left, heading back to the castle.

Marie closed the door and Levi knew it was safe to come out of her little hiding place, Marie had sad eyes and Levi felt a little sorry for her

"This happens sometimes, he is very busy, being the commander of the military police, who is not?"

"I should go now, I'll be back in three days" said the black-haired man and with that he opened the door, looking in both directions, trying not to see him.

"Wait" Marie stopped him, and closed the door "Let me give you something." With that the housewife went to the kitchen and after a couple of noises in it, she returned with two dishes covered with a paper so that the food underneath will not be contaminated

"I dont need..."

"Please accept it, I made too much food and my husband will not come to dinner, it would be a shame if he spoiled, I am a very good cook, and you should eat well" Marie smiled

Levi simply nodded and with both hands held the dishes

"You can share it with Erwin, if you want tell him that you bought it on the way"

"Fine"

The shorter one left the warm house and headed back to the barracks. With a worried look from Marie

ღ ღ ღ

The food was good, Levi thought that the most logical thing would be to eat it, he was in the dining room tasting everything, even Marie served him a piece of cake.

There were few soldiers in the dining room at that time, no one paid attention to him and Levi was happy about that.

"That's a lot of food" Mike had come to the dining room, fixed his gaze on Levi and approached him and then looked at the large food reason in front of him

"Help yourself" Levi suggested and Mike gladly agreed.

he sat in front of him with a plate in his hand and when he began to eat he gave a moan of satisfaction

"It's very good, did you buy it?"

"Was a present"

"Sure, these gifts do please me"

Mike ate, no, devoured the food, until he finished and served a second course

"If you keep eating like this, you will get fat"

"Look who's talking sir in a few months I'll need a new uniform" Mike laughed and Levi rolled his eyes "Erwin had us training with him relentlessly"  
"Us?"

"Hange, Nanaba, and I, even other new recruits, feel sorry for them barely and they held on for a few minutes" Mike explained "I even asked about you, but none had seen you"

"I see"

"Why did you too fight this time?

"It's none of your business, just don't give me a sermon."

"I will not, but Levi I beg you, I will not endure other days like this"

"Weren't you the second strongest in humanity?"

"I am, the training I can take it, what I can't tolerate is Erwin's moods"

Mike was right, when Erwin got angry he could be a little rude, only a few knew that

"Where have you been?"

"Doing some shopping"

"I hope you got more of this"

Levi rummaged for something under the table, and set the second bowl on it. Mike's eyes sparkled

"You're a God" while Mike kept eating

Levi thought, he was so close, he hoped Marie would fulfill her end of the bargain, but what if she told Nile? Would she betray him?

"You should eat too"

"I finished a while ago"

"Remember that you must eat well so that Mike Jr. grows strong and healthy"

Levi raised an eyebrow

"Mike Jr.?"

"Yes, the baby"

"Do you think I will name my son after you?"

"Why not? It is a great name, worthy of a great soldier "

The Omega with a popped vein on his forehead, took a sip of his tea

"If you want that name so much, you should hurry up and get Nanaba pregnant, then her baby would have your name" Levi said

Mike's face changed to one more serious than normal, Levi thought he had said something wrong

"I, I'm afraid, I can't have children"

"What? How do you know that?"

“When I graduated from the academy I had a girlfriend, we lasted a few months and then she wanted to get married, I loved her a lot so I accepted, my obligations as a soldier were many and I was always in training, she felt lonely so she asked us to have a baby, I accepted, we tried 6 months to get pregnant, but it did not work, she thought that maybe her body could not conceive. Later we separated and she quickly found a boyfriend, months later I found out that she had given birth, her son was just like the father. "

Mike related that story, Levi had no idea the alpha had been married

“After years without having a relationship, I met Nanaba, I told her about my past and she accepted me, I was not perfect, I had a defect, I felt horrible, being an Alpha who could not get her partner pregnant, can you imagine? She accepted me, and she loved me for who I was, even with my creepy habit and everything else. She is my true love, and that can never be erased, whether we are separated or not "

Levi understood how Mike could feel, devastated, broken, but with his partner close he could forget about it and be happy.

Then reacted

"What a fucking story is that, you said you wouldn't give me a lecture" Levi hit him and yanked out of his seat.

A laugh came out of Mike's mouth

"Sorry, I couldn't help it"

Nanaba appeared in the dining room, her hair was wet, apparently she had taken a shower, she approached her partner and he smelled her hair

"You smell nice"

"I had to take a bath, because the training was horrible and ... Is that food?" the girl asked, Levi brought the bowl closer to her and she began to eat

"What were you two talking about?" the blonde girl asked kindly

"I was telling Levi that Mike Jr. is a great name for the baby."

"I will not put him like that!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Right, then..." Mike with a hand on his chin, thought "Mikaela"

"It's a beautiful name" Nanaba was happy and they both turned to see Levi

"You too Nanaba"

"So you have a better one?" They both asked

"Actually, Erwin and I haven't talked about it, it still feels, you know, very soon."

"They must do it, you only have 7 months left, time passes quickly"

7 months, it sounded very far away, but Nanaba was right when he least thought about it he would already be having a baby in his arms.

"We will" with that the omega got up from his seat, on his plate he served more food and left

ღ ღ ღ

Although Levi did not want to admit it out loud, in his mind he kept thinking about the possibility that one day he would lose the baby, life is not rosy, much less for soldiers with duties as high as the commander and the captain .

They couldn't just take a break from their responsibilities, at least not right now.

He was afraid, he did not want to give it a name and then lose it, he could not live with himself.

When Levi knocked on the door with his knuckles, he waited a few seconds for it to be opened, on the other side was an Erwin, with his nightwear on him, and a towel drying his hair

"Levi"

"I wanted to tell you that I am back"

"Thank you for telling me" Erwin's interior relaxed, he had been worried about the omega and was about to go look for it, he fixed his gaze on the dish he carried with him

"This was a gift, I want you to have something for dinner" he gave it to him and Erwin accepted "I already ate"

"Well, I'll have this for dinner" Erwin opened the door a little more "Do you want to come in?"

There was nothing Levi wanted more than his comforting arms, but he quickly remembered what he was planning to do.

"It's better not, I'll go to sleep"

The commander nodded and as he was about to leave, Levi spoke

"Don't be so hard on them, will you?"

Erwin understood what he meant, the training had been intense even for him, his body ached

"Okay, sleep well."

Levi went to his room

ღ ღ ღ

Levi's room hadn't been used in a while, it felt cold and dark. he opened the window to let out whatever scent was on it, changed the sheets for clean ones, and turn on a several candles to illuminate them.

After changing his clothes, he got into bed, covering his body with the sheets.

Levi felt lonely in that room, but he remembered, he wasn't.

"Hello you, It seems that it is only you and me" He spoke with his belly "I know it is something strange that your father and I are in this way, it's just that ... I don't even understand it"

"Can you believe silly Mike wants to put you Mike Jr." A slight smile appeared on his lips

"My mother named me Levi after a book she read which was called" Bible "told the story of a son of a God who came to earth to save people for their evil actions, giving his life in exchange"

"The tribe of Levi ”was a tribe of strong warriors called Levites who were in charge of protecting the people who believed in that God.

"I never really liked the story, but I loved it when my mother told it to me since it was her favorite"

Levi slowly closed his eyes, with the memory of his mother in his mind, he slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tribe of Levites  
> I really found it by chance when I was on the internet and I wanted to put it.   
> Thanks so much for reading, 
> 
> Questions or comments let me know,  
> you know i love to read them!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like today's chapter, tell me in the comments what you think!!
> 
> I love you guys, I hope you are safe and sound

When the three days had passed, Levi got ready to visit Marie, waited again for it to get dark and after making sure that Nile was not at home, knocked on the door

Marie opened, looked at Levi and invited him in

"I don't have much time, Nile will be here in a few minutes" Marie quickly rummaged through her clothes, handed him a paper with two directions

"You could get it"

"Yeah, it wasn't that difficult when you wear a beautiful dress and a pair of lunches for all the soldiers" Marie smiled victoriously

"I appreciate this, really" Levi was happy, he finally got it

"Sure" Marie nodded "Tell me Levi, are you going to kill them?"

The black-haired man did not answer

"If for some reason Nile is involved in this, I will not hesitate, and I will hand you over" Marie decidedly defended her husband

Levi understood, he opened the front door and after saying "He won't be" he left through this

ღ ღ ღ

You could feel the cold in your bones, at this time of dawn everyone was asleep, some lights illuminated the streets, but it was not enough to beat the darkness of the night.

Levi was dressed completely in black, it reminded him of his times on the subway, he hoped he hadn't lost the ability to do this.

He get to the first address, it was a normal house, next to it there were several others, one of the windows in the room upstairs was open, the black-haired man took advantage of that, after climbing a vine in the back of the house

He went through the window, everything was in total silence, his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness

He took a couple of steps until he reached the bed, two breaths could be heard, he uncovered the bodies of the people a bit and just as he thought, it was the wretch, he was sleeping peacefully, next to him, there was the one who would surely be his wife .

He took out the hunting knife from his boot, the one he always carried with him, the one that Kenny had given him telling him that if he had to deal with animals an appropriate knife for them was what he needed, he told him that a long time ago.

He prepared, it would be fast, a precise cut on the neck and it would die slowly and silently.

When he brought the cold metal to the man's neck, the door behind him slowly began to open, Levi was faster, he hid under the bed

A voice was heard

"Dad, Mom" was a boy

Levi could observe under the bed as the little boy's bare feet walked towards the double bed, a light was turned on and Levi remained very still.

"Honey, did you have another nightmare?" Asked the mother still sleepy

"Yes"

"Come lie down here"

The bed sagged a bit, and Levi guessed that the boy was already on it, then the father's voice heard

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"YES!" The boy happy scream

About an hour passed, where all Levi did was hide, he cursed his head, he had lost too much time, he got out of bed and got up

The three of them were fast asleep in bed, the boy hugging his father

Levi couldn't do this, couldn't kill him, not like this.

He thought about it for a few minutes, was he really supposed to kill him? This man had a family, he could be an idiot, but that didn't take away from the fact that if he killed him, the boy would be left without a father

Levi cursed himself, he had never felt sorry before, why now?

It was the hormones he was sure

He quickly left the room the same way he had entered, without making any noise.

He ran into a nearby alley, and thought about it carefully, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill those men, he had promised Erwin, he was not going to break that promise.

He would go back to him and apologize.

ღ ღ ღ

He arrived at the barracks almost at dawn, he took off his clothes and left them in his room, along with his boots and his knife inside them, after having taken a bath, he returned to his room.

Erwin was probably still asleep, he didn't want to wake him up, he decided better to take a nap

A great weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, he really did not want to kill those people, he was angry about what they had done to the blonde, too much, but he told himself that the best thing to do right now was to forgive, and forget of everything.

It was the best for him, for Erwin and for his son.

When the omega woke up, he guessed that a couple of hours had passed, the sun was high up, illuminating his face. He got up and went to the commander's office

He entered her, and was surprised by what he saw

It was Mike, Hange, Nanaba, and Erwin himself who were together talking to each other, he could see how each one had a newspaper in his hand

"What's going on?" asked Levi confused

"Where were you last night?" Erwin's alpha asked, and Levi's omega wanted to submit to him, but Levi wouldn't let him

"I was here, asleep" He lied

¿why suddenly he was asking that?

Erwin approached him, very quickly that Levi himself got scared "Don't lie to me Levi, I order you"

The shorter one, confused, looked at the others, hoping that someone would give him an indication of what was happening.

Hange approached him, and handed him the newspaper, when he took it, he could read the title

**DOUBLE HOMICIDE: DEAD MILITARY POLICE IS FOUND IN THEIR HOME**

Levi's hands started to shake, what the fuck was going on? he never did it, he leave last night

He continue reading what the news section said, they had identified the bodies, they were Harry Sallow and Frank Spinster, they had been murdered in their sleep, they had been stabbed several times in the belly, one of them with his wife and son next to him.

"Leave us alone" the commander spoke and everyone present left the room.

"Erwin ..." was interrupted

"I ordered you not to kill them, but you disobeyed me Levi"

"No Erwin you are wrong, I did not do it"

"Do you expect me to believe you? After you told me you would kill them? "

"You must believe me" Erwin resigned way away from him "I didn't kill them"

The commander did not answer anything, Levi approached him

The alpha looked at him, it was a look full of disappointment, horror, Erwin had never seen him like this

"I do not know why I trust you, I thought that maybe you had changed, but now I see that I was wrong, I met you as a murderer, and it is exactly what you still are, after so many years"

His words were blades for Levi, he felt like it was difficult to breathe, he felt dizzy and had to hold onto the wooden desk to keep from fainting

"Let me explain it to you" when not getting a response from Erwin, Levi continued speaking.

"It's true, I wanted to kill them, you don't know how much I hated what they did to you, but I couldn't do it"

"I know who I am, I changed, I'm not the same as I was before" He growled, he didn't mind challenging the alpha, if he didn't believe him well, fuck it, Levi knew the truth, that was it enough, or so he thought

A door slammed into the room as the door was slammed open

"You can not enter!" Hange was walking behind some soldiers trying to stop them

Nile Dok, along with three other soldiers appeared at Erwin's office

"We have orders from the royalty, we will arrest the guilty of the murders" Nile spoke, looking at Levi

Erwin stepped in front of him

"What proof do you have?"

"We found this knife at the crime scene" the soldier on his right handed him a knife covered in blood in a paper bag, Levi opened his eyes, he recognized it immediately, it was his hunting knife

How was that possible?

"That is not any proof that it is his."

"Then you won't mind if we go through your belongings"

"You can't ..." The Omega was going to protest, however, Erwin stopped him

"Do it"

ღ ღ ღ

The soldiers walked to the room at the end of the corridor, which upon entering was very orderly, they searched everything from sheets, pillows, drawers, the floor.

Levi watched as his belongings were touched, his clothes were touched by those dirty hands, his bed, his entire room

"Sir here" the soldier checked under the bed, took out the black outfit that Levi had worn yesterday, he didn't remember putting it in that place.

Nile took it, inspected it and seeing it in detail

"There is blood here" Nile's hands were stained in a crimson red

"It's a lie, it can't be possible" whispered the lowest

"Is this your clothes, or why was in your room?" asked Commander Nile looking towards the captain

Levi did not respond, he did not know what to say that they did not complicate things more, he looked at Erwin and he did not say anything.

"Okay, soldiers" he gestured to the guards, they held Levi by both arms, and he defended himself, bending them at the same time

"Don't try to resist Levi, we don't want to fight you"

"Because you know you are going to lose"

Erwin who in all the time said absolutely nothing, finally spoke

"Levi don't resist"

"¿What?"

"It's an order" the commander spoke

Did he really wanted to take Levi away? So disgusting was having him around him, Erwin never believed him.

Was it really that, or was there something else?

Levi didn't resist, he let the soldiers put their hands on him, harder than necessary, they were angry. They put handcuffs on his wrists and took him away with the gazes of all the soldiers fixed on them

When they were about to go outside, Mike got in their way

"They won't take him away" growled the Alpha, the soldiers trembled when they saw him

Levi was surprised that Mike defended him in such a way and at the same time he was grateful

"Enough Mike, leave them" Erwin said to his squad leader, Mike looked at him

"How can you say that, they will take it Erwin!"

"Zacharias! That's an order!"

Both alphas looked at each other challenging each other

In the end, Mike agreed and gave them the pass again

They had brought a carriage, they got Levi in it, pushing him, when everyone was inside, the carriage departed

As he was leaving, Levi watched for the last time as his commander and his companions watched him, the only look he couldn't decipher was Erwin's, he had no idea what he was thinking

¿What would he do now?

ღ ღ ღ

"Are you going to let them take it away, just like that?"

"I had no alternative" Erwin replied

The commander felt a pain on his cheek, Mike had hit him

"You are a coward! Are you letting your pregnant partner be arrested? "

Erwin was surprised by such an act of his best friend, Mike had only hit him in such a way once, it was in their cadet time, when they had to fight to see who was the stronger of the two, Mike won

Erwin felt a pain in his chest, Mike had not only called him a bad boyfriend, but also a bad father.

"What did you want me to do ?! That I object ?! If I did that, Would be worse for Levi! "

"But doing nothing is not an option either!"

"Please! Calm down, this is not the time to fight "Nanaba came in between the two" Erwin, what can we do? "

Erwin didn't know, his head hurt too much, he had no idea what to do

"How do we even know he's innocent?" Hange asked, all eyes fell on her

Apparently Erwin was not the only one who thought so

"Hange ..."

"You said it yourself Erwin, that Levi told you that he would kill them, it hurts me too much to doubt him, but we already had a problem with the military police, we cannot simply say that he is innocent if we do not know for sure"

“He said he didn't do it, I believe in him” Nanaba spoke “Levi wouldn't do it”

"I have to go talk to him, he must tell me what really happened" Erwin decided to grab his jacket from the rack.

"They won't let you see it"

"I have to try"

ღ ღ ღ

Levi was imprisoned in the castle dungeon, the room was dark, it stank of rotten and rusty, without saying that everything was completely dirty, the Omega hatred when he was pushed into the cell and it fell to the ground, fortunately he could put both hands and his knees for protection, but dirt and dust got on them

"Shit" he whispered, he looked around, only the light from the corridor was what illuminated the cell, I could hear the sounds of rats walking in it, it was disgusting

Levi got up off the ground, tried to clean his hands as much as he could on his pants, but I was useless, it wasn't clean enough as he wanted.

He looked at the bars behind him and said his sight in the hallway, apparently there was no one else in the dungeon

Nausea took hold of the Omega, he didn't know if it was the smell, the situation or simply the pregnancy that was playing tricks on him. he tried very hard not to throw up, it couldn't feel any more unpleasant than it already did.

What the hell had happened? He never killed them, his knife was always with him, their clothes never had blood

All he could think of was that someone framed him, someone who knew exactly what he was planning to do.

What seemed like hours later to Levi, the main door of the dungeon squeaked, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

His Alpha appeared in front of him

"Erwin"

The black-haired man forgot all the resentment he had towards him, he only felt relief to be able to see his face again

"Levi, did they hurt you?"

"They didn't do anything to me"

"Thank goodness we don't have much time, I could barely get them to let me in, I need you to tell me what happened."

"I didn't kill them, someone incriminated me"

"Who?

"I have no idea"

"Well, we only have a few minutes, tell me everything, from the beginning"

Levi told the commander what he was doing planned, he felt stupid when he told him that he went to Marie's house asking for directions, until he arrived at Frank's house, he told Erwin that he couldn't kill him because the bastard had a son . However, he explained that he never went to Harry Sallow's house.

“This doesn't sound good at all, what about the knife? Your clothes? How do you explain that? "

"I have no idea"

Erwin thought for a few seconds

"The only thing I can think of is that someone killed the soldiers, they took blood, went to the barracks, filled your clothes with blood and took your knife, to put it at the crime scene"

It was the most logical explanation that existed, Levi could not help feeling chills throughout his body, thinking that they had entered his room while he was sleeping in it, if they had wanted to murder him, it would be easier to be off guard, but they did not. The question was ¿why?

"If they wanted to murder me, why not do it while I was sleeping?"

"Maybe at that time they just wanted to see you incarcerated, you are accused of double murder, the most likely option is that you will be executed, so they would end up winning in the same way"

Levi swallowed dry, feared for his life and that of his son

"I will not let that happen, I will talk to Historia and convince her to give me time, I will find the culprit Levi, I promise"

Erwin did not care and put his hand on top of the bars in front of Levi, the Omega imitated his gesture and the two touched lightly

"I'm sorry, none of this would have happened if I had listened to you"

"It's not your fault, you didn't do it, he created you" Erwin gave him a warm smile "I was an idiot, for having believed that you were still like years ago, forgive me"

The alpha felt really bad for having doubted his partner, but it felt horrible to have insulted him with the lowest blow, mentioning his past

"Apologize accepted, although you have to admit that you fell in love with me for being more rude than you"

They both let out a light laugh, trying to ease the tense atmosphere around them, this all felt like a nightmare.

Levi was grateful that his partner believed him, he didn't know what he was going to do without Erwin's help.

The door creaked again and the soldiers entered taking Erwin back the way he came, they said goodbye to Levi with a look and the promise that he would return soon

ღ ღ ღ

Commander Erwin, and Commander Nile were in the throne room, the now Queen Historia was there

"That must be a mistake" Historia expressed, when Nile told her what happened she simply refused to believe that her former captain and squadmate had committed such a thing

"I'm afraid it's not majesty, we found incriminating evidence, blood on his clothes and a knife at the crime scene"

"All those evidence that you mention Nile were planted by someone else"

"By who? Asked the queen

"This is what I want to find out, please give me a little time before the captain is tried."

"If it were up to me, I would remove all the charges, but if I do, the people would hate me, I cannot do such a thing Erwin, but I will comply with your request, I give you 3 days to find evidence that says Captain Levi is innocent"

Historia wanted to help them as much as she could, for her Levi had been a guardian, a mentor who taught her to fight and defend herself, but above all a great soldier, not to mention that she knew of his current state and really did not want to see him die.

"Thank you" Commander Erwin bowed before his queen and left, not wanting to waste any more time

"Hey" was heard behind him as he was walking down the corridor

Erwin turned and looked at Nile, he threw something at him and the blonde caught him quickly

They were prenatal vitamins

"I found them when I checked his bedroom, is that true?"

"it's true, he's expecting a child"

"I knew it was an Omega, I read it in his file a long time ago, do you know who the other father is?" Nile asked, was he really blind

"It's me"

The eyes of the military police commander expressed surprise

"We have been together for a couple of years, this was not planned" Erwin spoke

Nile touched his beard, his eyes fell on the ground and a smile played on his lips

"I can't say that I didn't expect something between you to happen one day, what I never imagined is that you would become a father, don't get me wrong, it's just that I thought it was the least important thing to you"

"Before I met Levi I was, but now that idea really makes me happy"

“You know that this doesn't change anything, right? I'm sorry to tell you, but if he is sentenced to death his pregnancy will mean nothing "

"I know, that's why I must hurry up and find the real culprit."

ღ ღ ღ

Levi felt useless, he could not do anything to find out who the culprit was killing him.

"Look who we have here, the strongest soldier" the soldier of the military police had a mocking smile on his face

Another idiot was behind him, fearful since it was the first time he looked at Levi

"He was jailed for killing two of us Daniel, be careful" He alerted his partner, but he ignored

"Here he is locked up, and soon they will hang him, he is no longer a threat" the soldier named Daniel continued

Levi tried to ignore it, I really tried, he turned totally looking at the brick wall, his body was leaning on the surface that he found less dirty in the cell, but his laughs and the nicknames that he put as "Dwarf" did not help

“I knew you came from the subway, do you know who lives there? The cheap whores "

This was really taking the raven's patience, he didn't reply

"I'm sure the commander was so impressed by your 'amazing abilities' that he brought you along, right bitch?" Daniel used sarcasm

The raven's irritation rose to a level, he really didn't care that they referred to him as just anybody, but what he didn't like was that they brought Erwin into it.

"Why don't you check it out for yourself?" Levi's sensual voice left his lips, followed by a walk moving his hips like he knew he could, he approached the bars of the cell and gave him a flirtatious look

"Do you think you can bear everything I have to give you?" Levi licked his lips leaving them wet 

The soldier gulped, he really did not expect the captain to react that way, however, he did not want to waste it

"You are a dirty bitch, do you like to be treated badly?" he asked, unconscious he moved towards the bars of the cell.

Levi did not miss that opportunity, he reached out with both hands through the little kinks and held his jacket, with a strong jerk his forehead hit the hard steel bars.

The strongest growled at him

"Men like you disgust me, go away and don't bother me, if not, I'll make sure you regret it, son of a bitch"

He released it and he fell to the floor

One of the soldier's hands touched his forehead which was completely stained with blood

With a look of fear in his eyes, he just yelled a "fucking crazy" and ran off followed by his partner behind him.

Levi let out a heavy sigh, his head hurting.

There was nothing else to do but hope that Erwin could find the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?   
> Who do you think is the real guilty?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was missing, the university totally consumes me  
> here I bring you a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it a lot

Erwin was trying to come up with a plan in his head, what is the first thing they should do? Where should they start?

He left the castle, ready to go to the first place where he expected to give him some clue.

"Mike" his best friend was outside the castle, with a carriage ready for them

"I thought this would help us" spoke the alpha with a mustache

Erwin was really glad that he was here, he was one of the few people he could trust, and one of the few he could really open up to.

"How is Levi?"

"He's fine, they have him in the dungeon" Erwin spoke, he was face to face with his friend, he bowed his head "I never thought I'd see him locked up there"

Mike knew what he meant

Erwin continued speaking

“When the military police kept me locked up, Levi lost his mind because of it, I didn't understand it, even Levi asked me what I would feel, if it had been him, who was locked up and tortured. At that time I didn't think about it but now that he's here, all I want to do is get him out and kill whoever puts a finger on him "

The highest alpha understood his best friend perfectly, he had a great bond with his partner, and although they were not yet marked, he was still just as strong, he put his hand on his neck and hugged him, then whispered in his ear

"He is strong, more than all of us, he will be fine, now we must find the culprit"

Erwin broke away from the hug and smiled at his friend, he was always there for him

"I'm sorry I hit you," Mike apologized scratching the back of his neck

"its okay, I think I needed it"

They got into the carriage and the two of them left for Harry Sallow's house.

ღ ღ ღ

Mr. Sallow lived with his wife, they were a married couple for 30 years, unfortunately they could never have children, but that did not prevent them from continuing together.

His house was far from where Frank lived, Levi had told him that he never went to that address, so he had to start there.

The woman who became a widow was arriving home, with a shopping bag on her arm, her hair had a transparent black veil, synonymous with the fact that she was now the poor Widow Sallow.

Both alphas got out of the carriage and saw her

"Ms. Sallow " spoke Erwin politely " My name is Erwin Smith, I would like to ask you some questions if I may "

"Mr. Smith I already spoke with the military police when they were here yesterday, I have nothing more to say "

The older woman rushed into her home and wanted to close the door, but a foot got under her, it was Erwin's

"We are not from the military police, we are from the exploration corps, Please Mrs. Sallow, there is someone innocent locked up and we want to help him, just as we want to discover your husband's murderer"

The woman hesitated for a few seconds, in the end she was convinced, she really wanted to find who had murdered her husband

He left the door open and let the boys into his house

"Do you want something to drink? I haven't really prepared anything yet, but I can do something for you "

"We don't need anything, Thank you" Erwin replied

Erwin and Mike took a seat in the lady's little living room while she went to the kitchen which was a room right away.

In front of the armchairs where they took their seats, there was a stone fireplace, above this there were several portraits, they were the spouses

"These are incredible" Erwin took one in his hands and analyzed it, the paint, the strokes, the pencil, everything seemed done by a professional

Mrs Miller returned to the room and saw the portraits

"I painted them, a few years ago, I was good at drawing" the lady smiled and took that drawing in her hands, with her index finger she traced the silhouette of her late husband "my husband loved that about me, he says he fell in love with me when he saw me paint a flower outside my house, can you believe it? "

"He sure did." Erwin smiled gently at him.

Mrs. Miller's smile disappeared and now reflected sadness in her, she put the portrait back on top of the fireplace with great care

"I'll get to the point Mrs. Miller, were you here when your husband was murdered?"

“Yesterday we were asleep in our room, I heard a noise and woke up. When I turned to see my husband… ”The older woman could not continue, her voice was breaking, it hurt to remember everything that happened

Erwin approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way, he really didn't want to touch her too much, he didn't want to scare her

"I don't remember much, when I look at my dead husband next to me, I got up screaming"

"is fine"

"I ... really" The woman made an effort to remember "I told all this to the military police, and they looked for evidence in my room, they found nothing"  
"Did they miss something?"

“I don't know.” Mrs. Miller took a moment and sat down, “Why would someone kill my Frank? He was a good soldier, a good citizen, he was a good husband "  
His tears ran down his cheeks until they ended up on the wooden floor

Mike looked at Erwin and vice versa, they both knew that he had probably died to frame Levi, being Levi who wanted them dead for hitting the blonde that day in the dungeon.

"I promise we will find the culprit"

"He says there is a person being framed, who is it?"

"He's a soldier, a friend of us, but he didn't kill them"

"And do you believe him? What if it really is him? "

"We try to find evidence that leads us to the real culprit"

"Do you believe him?" Mrs. Miller asked again and Erwin did not hesitate to answer

"more than anyone"

ღ ღ ღ

After that afternoon with Mrs. Miller

Erwin and Mike came out just as they came in, with no clue.

They felt disappointed, and useless, they did not know where else to continue.

"What should we do now?" Mike asked when they were inside the carriage

Stressed Erwin combed his golden hair back, Mike had rarely seen it that way, but by now he knew they were normal feelings

"We lost all day, I guess we'll go back to the castle, I want to be with Levi"

"Got it" Mike got out of the carriage to inform the driver of his final stop.

Erwin on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what to do next.

ღ ღ ღ

A roar woke up Levi, he quickly got into a combat position, he looked for his knives among his clothes, but he was not there

"What are you doing? Your dinner is served, eat well ”A soldier told him outside the bars and he left

Levi didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, he looked down at the floor, and on it some food had been scattered. The dish that they had given him for dinner consisted of vegetable soup, which had a strange consistency, the bread in the same way seemed to have been bitten by someone previously, surely the idiot soldier who brought him the food

Dinner looked exactly like the food that had been served to him hours ago.

Even if he was hungry, Levi would never touch that food

He felt guilty, he touched his belly, he really did not want to stop eating, but he did not want to get some rare disease from that food either.

"It seems you have no appetite" Levi turned to that voice

It was Nile

"I would if they didn't serve this garbage of food"

"You murdered two of our soldiers, they are all angry, don't expect a good deal" Nile reminded him, Levi didn't say anything, it wasn't worth trying to convince him again that he hadn't done it.

"I thought you would be used to eating things like this, I don't really know what they eat in the exploration corps"

Levi made an angry face

“Do you think that because we don't know when we are going to die, we would be eating shit like this? Erwin is a good commander, and he gives us good food"

Levi made sure those words were understood by Nile, _**"Erwin is a good commander, not like your idiot"**_

"We may not eat meat every day like you pigs, but we keep up well"

Nile smile a little bit

"I understand" was the only thing Nile answered "In the same way, you should eat something"

"I would if the food was edible"

"I'll see what I can do" and with that last Nile left

Levi didn't really expect that answer, but just as well, he had not ilussions, he didn't expect much from him.

ღ ღ ღ

The woman was in her room, she was trying to fall asleep, but it was impossible, with her hand she touched her right side of the bed, it was empty, she had never been alone in many years, but now she was.

After having tea, he returned to his room, closed his eyes little by little, and was able to fall asleep

Within her nightmare, she was repeating the previous night with much more detail than she remembered, her husband being murdered next to her, hot blood touching her body, she screaming in shock, and suddenly she remembered….

She heard footsteps towards the window, she saw red hair moving against the wind that night, she was holding a bloody knife, had she murdered her husband?

Ms. Miller woke up, her body was sweaty and her breathing was rough. He quickly went to his closet and took out his paints and pencils, he began to draw the few fragments she remembered of the mystery girl

His hand moved as if it had a life of its own. He could only draw her silhouette from the back, her red hair towards the height of her stomach, it was what she could identify the most.

When the portrait was almost complete, she could hear noises in her kitchen, with fear within her, she spoke

"Who's there?!" The woman yelled, I put the sketch in her closet.

He walked into the kitchen, which was dark, he lit the oil lamp hanging on the wall and saw nothing

"You're going crazy Karen" the woman said to herself, turned off the lamp and went to her room

He could not reach her, as he felt a blow on his back, he left her lying on the ground

Karen was groaning in pain, she was able to turn around, and slowly opened her eyes

Again he could visualize that red hair.

ღ ღ ღ

"Erwin wake up!" Erwin's blue eyes widened quickly

He could see Mike and Nanaba in front of him.

Erwin and Mike had returned to the palace the night before, he tried to see Levi, but they wouldn't let him, frustrated he sat in a chair near the door that led to the dungeon that was being looked after by two guards.

Without thinking he fell asleep, now that he looked towards the large windows of the palace, he could see the sun shining

"What's going on?"

"It's Mrs. Miller, she was murdered last night" Mike told the commander, and he widened his eyes in a big surprise.

They caught up with Nile leading several guards ready to leave the castle.

"Nile, is it true?"

"Erwin, what are you doing here?"

"Let us go with them"

Erwin pointed to the military police carriage where several guards were inside waiting for the orders of their commander.

"Of course not" Nile refused

"We will not be a problem" Nanaba spoke

"What do you need to go for?"

"Nile, if she was murdered, it may even be the same one who murdered the other two."

Nile looked at the three

"fine, but don't disturb my soldiers."

"Deal"

ღ ღ ღ

They quickly arrived at Mrs. Miller's house, three soldiers were already inside the home, one of them was talking with an older woman, Nanaba came over to listen to the conversation

"Well, then you say that you are her neighbor?"

"Yes, we had planned to go out today, she had been very sad about the loss of her husband, and I wanted to cheer her up, but when I knocked on the door and she did not respond, I assumed that something was wrong, but I never thought she would be dead." the neighbour of Mrs. Miller was with a handkerchief on his face, blowing his nose

Meanwhile Erwin and Mike got to where the body was, both could not believe that this woman was the same woman they had talked to yesterday, if they had known, they would not have left her alone.

"How long has she been dead?" Asked mike

"Probably all night, they suffocated her" spoke the soldier who was examining her body, she had marks on her neck, and her eyes were red

"Let's quickly examine here" said the soldier to his partner

Mike and Erwin walked into the continuous room, it was the bedroom

"You know what this means?" Erwin spoke to his best friend

"They killed her because they saw her talking to us, maybe they thought she would remember something"

"Exactly!"

"Let's check as much as we can" Erwin commissioned Mike, and they both got to work.

At a brisk pace they investigated Mrs. Miller's room, from her windows, her bed, her furniture.

"Erwin look here" Mike whispered to his friend, making sure no one else could hear

When Erwin looked at him, he could see that he had a sketch in his hands.

"Who do you thing it is?"

A red-haired girl could be visualized, it seemed to have been drawn in a hurry since the strokes were not precise and several spots of paints were inside the paper, but it was still drawn with great talent

"Why would she keep something like this?"

"I don't know, but you have to carry it." Mike ripped the page off and put it in his pocket.

A few seconds later the soldiers entered

"Did you find something?" one of them asked

Erwin was the first to speak

"The window seems that it was not forced, surely it entered through the front door, a robbery?"

"It is the most likely option, since the real culprit is behind bars" said the man, with a disinterested voice.

Erwin's fists clenched with angry, he made an enormous effort not to say anything

"You should be careful who you let into the commander scouting corps, not all of them are trustworthy" the soldier turned to the commander, trying to give him some advice.

"Yes, I'll be more careful."

They all prepared to leave, Nanaba joined them

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"We'll talk later"

ღ ღ ღ

The omega was feeling anxious, he had walked through the small cell several times already during the morning, he tried to do sit-ups to calm his mind, but it was not of much help, without food, he really did not want to waste the little energy he had.

The door creaked, someone had entered, without paying much attention, the omega continued to look at the brick wall

"Eat this" a female voice was heard

Levi turned to where she was, she was a girl of normal height, she was wearing the military police uniform and her hair was tied in a braid

The girl in her hand carried a plate, she passed it over the bars waiting for the captain to take it

He really didn't want to go there, but his feet moved on their own.

When he least thought about it, he was already face to face with the girl, he saw inside the plate how there was Oatmeal with fruit

"What is this?

"The commander asked me to bring it" the girl sounded sure and handed the plate to the black-haired "enjoy"

Levi couldn't tell her anything else, as the girl quickly left showing her red hair.

"That idiot seems to have kept his word"

The captain didn't wait any longer and ate, his taste buds were thankful it wasn't stale bread.

When the plate was empty, Levi felt satisfied, he mentally thanked Nile for having managed to give him a decent meal, although it would be of no use since the next day would be his judgment,

He was hoping to see Erwin soon.

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hange, and Moblit met together again at the legion headquarters.

"Do you think she has something to do with it?"

"I don't know, we can't know exactly when this was drawn, it could be any person, family, a friend, a love of youth"

"Those idiots knew we were after them, they killed her because we went to see her" Mike felt guilty somehow

"It's not his fault, we were trying to help Levi" Nanaba gently caressed her partner

"What do we do now?" Hange asked his commander, who was looking at the sketch.

"I don't know" Erwin got mad at himself "Shit I don't have a fucking idea"

The commander lost control, all his papers on the desk, candles, his ink had been scattered all over the floor.

They all looked at him with pity

Hange approached him and took his hand

"We still have time, we will do everything possible to get him out of there, if he is not released before the trial ..." Hange was silent for a moment

"If they don't release him, you'd better find a far away place to live" Nanaba spoke

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked confused

Perhaps his friends were going to ...

"We'll get him out of there anyway, even if we have to help him escape."

"We will not let him die, neither him nor your son" Mike continue speaking

He would be lying if he said that the idea hadn't crossed his mind, but he couldn't risk doing that, not even when they had no idea what would happen.  
Erwin was really grateful to have friends as special and faithful as them, they all loved Levi as much as he

"Guys, I ... Thank you." He gave everyone a smile.

ღ ღ ღ

They all returned to the castle again, hoping to speak to the Story Queen, if only they could have more time ...

As he went to the throne room, Erwin found Nile running, he stopped him

"Erwin, what are you doing here?" Nile was nervous, he was sweating down his forehead, and Erwin found his behavior strange.

"I came back, I was hoping to speak to the queen. Is everything okay?"

"She is not available now, we ..." Nile looked everywhere except Erwin

A soldier quickly came to where both commanders were

"Commander we must hurry ..."

"Nile what is happening?" Erwin asked, something was wrong

Nile let out a sigh

"It's Levi, he's being transferred to the infirmary."

Then Erwin's heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that ending?  
> Its Levi okay? We will not know until the next chapter, as always leave your comments, I really like to read them


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU REALLY FOR THE 6,000 HITS  
> I am very happy with all the support this project is receiving, I owe it all to you guys really.!!  
> I'm not sure, but I think this chapter is the longest I've written, I was thinking of dividing it in two but I decided to leave it like that.  
> I hope you like it, do not forget to leave your comments, doubts, etc.

_**1 hour before** _

Levi's stomach was satisfied, for the first time in several hours he was eating something decent. The torches were out, and the little sunlight streaming in from the small windows illuminated the dungeon, Levi guessed it was early.

Although he hadn't slept much, he didn't feel tired, it wasn't like he had done too much this time.

But he was beginning to feel impatient, he had not heard from Erwin for a while, will he be alright? Would Mike, and the others be helping him? Of course, they are his best friends, if there was anyone who wanted to get him out of there as much as the commander, it was them.

He supposed he had to keep his head occupied, if he didn't want to go crazy in these four walls.

Levi continue to review that day, the day he went to Frank's house, when he could not assassinate him, how he returned to the barracks, took off his clothes and went to bed.

He remembered nothing, no noise, no shadow, any indication that someone had been with him, nothing. It was almost like a ghost.

What if the killer never followed him? If they knew his plan from the beginning? Perhaps, he knew that he would not kill them.

Levi didn't know why, but his chest started to hurt, it was a different pain, he had never felt it before.

He tried to stay calm, it was probably from stress, he tried to breathe, but the air was hard for him to reach his lungs, it was getting harder and harder to inhale.  
He felt a great pressure on his chest, as if someone was on top of him.

He couldn't take it anymore, his knees gave way to the lack of oxygen and he fell to his knees, holding his chest.

The symptoms only got worse

Her abdomen started to ache, it was an itch.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Guards" Levi tried to scream, but as soon as his voice left his throat, it was nothing more than a whisper.

_**Fuck think think** _

Levi wasted no more time, he turned his body and with his foot began to hit the bars of the cell, he did not want to break them, all he wanted was to generate noise to be heard.

And he did it, his kicks echoed throughout the dungeon, making a great echo, definitely someone should hear him

"Who is making such a fuss?" A guard came to his cell, seeing what the prisoner did, he did not hesitate and ordered him to behave, Levi did not obey

"'Do you want me to go in there and stop you by force, captain?" the soldier spoke, this guy took the keys from his pocket and opened the cell

Levi was still on the ground, when the guard quickly entered he looked into his eyes

"Doctor" did not know where, but the words came out of his mouth

"¿A doctor?" asked the soldier

Levi thought this has to be the most idiotic guard in the whole world

Levi's stomach gave another twist and the feeling he thought he had left behind, returned.

Nausea flooded his body and then he vomited vomit all over the floor.

"Disgusting" said the guard, he knew something was wrong with the prisoner, so he went upstairs and asked to call the doctor.

A few minutes passed in what seemed like hell to Levi, he tried to breathe steadily, but nausea washed over him again.

His head started to hurt

A short-haired woman came in, she was wearing a white suit, so Levi assumed she was a nurse.

She saw the scene the omega was in and was amazed

"How long has it been like this?" the nurse asked the guard, as she knelt next to Levi

"I don't know, he started making a fuss a while ago"

"You can talk?" asked the woman, Levi shook his head, holding his chest "He's not breathing well"

"Help me get him up" the nurse ordered the guard, between the two of them they lifted Levi and sat him down. When they did, the raven let out a groan of pain.

"Where it hurts?"

Levi pointed quickly to his stomach.

"I have to take him to the infirmary"

The guard nodded and went to get help

"Don't worry, I'll help you" the nurse kindly told Levi

Levi's voice was barely audible, the woman couldn't figure out what he meant

"What do you say?" she put her ear close to him and what he said surprised her

"I'm pregnant"

After that, everything went black for the captain

  
ღ ღ ღ

When Erwin's ears listened again, and his eyes focused again on Nile in front of him, it was impossible for him to stop.

"WHERE IS IT?" he approached Nile

"He was taken to the infirmary, I don't really know what happened"

They both went to that room, where guards were guarding the entrance.

They tried to enter, but the nurses quickly asked him to leave the room, Erwin flatly refused, but they insisted, the only thing he could see was a black hair on a bed.

"Let me see what happened, stay here" Commander Nile told Erwin, he just nodded, and Nile left, leaving him alone

He was impatient, he didn't know what was happening, he didn't even know that Levi was okay

what had happened? Did a guard hit him? Did they touch it?

His fists clenched and his nails dug into the palms of his hands, just the thought of it made her blood boil.

He didn't know if minutes, even hours, passed when Mike came to him along with Ezra.

Erwin got up from the seat where he was, his hair was disheveled from touching it so much and his breathing was still agitated.

"Ezra, you are here."

"Here I am commander, the leader Mike went to look for me" Ezra spoke and looked towards his companion who was escorting him

"Get in there and tell me what the hell is happening"

The doctor nodded quickly and went into the continuous room.

The two alphas looked at each other

"When I heard what happened, I wanted to go find it"

"Fuck Mike, I appreciate it, it didn't even cross my mind." Mike gave him a warm smile.

When Doctor Ezra opened the door and showed his face, he motioned for the boys to enter. Erwin wasted no more time and walked there.

There were two beds with white sheets in the room, in one of them Levi left, he was wearing different clothes, a beige robe and the handcuffs shone on his wrist, he found himself chained to the bed

Nile was with Ezra

"What the hell happened?"

"Apparently the captain had a stomach ache, was vomiting in his cell, and had difficulty breathing" Nile spoke "The guard told me."

"I did a stomach lavage, I did not know exactly what had happened to him, but I assumed it was for the best" spoke the nurse who was next to Ezra

"When they performed a check-up, they saw that his pupils were dilated as well as his heart rate was too low, combining this with his previous symptoms, the only thing we can think of is that it was poisoning"

“An intoxication? You mean, poisoning? "

"We suppose so"

Erwin's head was a disaster, was this the work of the same people who murdered those soldiers and that woman?

“Do you still think Levi killed those soldiers? It is obvious that someone wants to finish him off ”The legion commander told the military police commander

Nile who at all times had a confused look, approached Erwin

"This is all suspicious, but as long as we don't have hard evidence I can't do anything"

"Then help me investigate" Erwin let out his voice

"Okay, investigate everything you want inside the castle, you only have until tomorrow" Nile agreed with Erwin, there was something strange in all this, he wanted to help them, he really wanted to.

Erwin approached his partner, he was sleeping, there was no sign of pain on his face, but even so the alpha did nothing but worry

The nurse approached him

"I don't know if you know commander, but the captain told me before he fainted that he was expecting a child"

"Yes. He told me recently "

Erwin really didn't know if the nurse had any idea that he was the other parent, he guessed not, so he didn't say anything about it.

"The Washing does not affect the baby, but we are not sure if it is okay, I have no idea how long the captain was with the symptoms"

Ezra approached both of them

"He might still be alive, but we won't know for a while, when he should start moving," Ezra told Erwin

The nurse left

Ezra removed the glasses from his face, then cleaned them with his white coat

"Erwin, I'll be honest with you, an intoxication can be too much for a fetus, and more so for one as small as his was"

Erwin turned to see Levi again

He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, I wanted so much to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine, losing a child, and more to one that you still did not know, was an immense pain.

Erwin had really thought about the whole thing, when Levi told him that he was expecting a child from him, many feelings flooded him, fear, confusion, he did not know if he was ready to be a father, there was still so much to do, so much to think about and so many struggles ahead.

He was sure Levi had the same thought as him when he found out.

But, when he saw his omega with that glow in him, his scent and his slight smile when he broke the news, he could not feel happier in his entire life. he was going to have a son, he was going to have a little piece of Levi and him, maybe it hadn't been planned, it was all by surprise, but it was wonderful.

and nobody and nothing could ever take it away from him.

Or at least that's what he thought back then

"I get it"

ღ ღ ღ

1 hour passed, they had allowed the commander to stay in the room, the guards were also there watching the prisoner

Queen Historia had come to see them, she was surprised by what she heard, however, she could not do much since they had tried to poison a murderer, in the eyes of the people, that was revenge.

Mike approached his best friend, who was sitting next to the gurney, his eyes was tired

"You should sleep"

"The least I can do right now is sleep"

"It's not your fault"

"It is, I should never have left his side, I promised that I would take care of him and the baby and now ..."

"I have the feeling that it was not by chance, someone planned it, it is likely that they hid the poison in some food or water"

"I know, but we have no clue, and the trial is tomorrow."

Like a miracle, Nanaba came to the room, with sad eyes she looked at her friend on the stretcher

"How is it?" She ask

"He's recovering," Erwin said to the blonde girl.

"¿and the baby?"

Neither of them answered

"I'm so sorry Erwin" The girl held Levi's other hand, she could feel how it was cold to the touch, she tried to pass a bit of his heat "Let me be with him, I know you must have something to do now"

"I don't know, I really don't want to quit"

"It will be fine with me Erwin, I will not lose sight of him, while, find that imbecile" Nanaba's eyes looked like sharp blades, all he did was give Erwin strength

"Okay, come on Mike" Erwin got up from his seat, determined

He took one last look at his partner still asleep, whispered a little "I love you" and left, followed by his second in command.

Erwin would find the bastard no matter what

ღ ღ ღ

Mike and Erwin went to Levi's cell, they inspected the small place, they saw the empty food plate on the floor, they assumed that they must have introduced the poison there, it was the most obvious option.

The small space where the boys were began to give Erwin claustrophobia, he did not know how his partner had been here all this time, alone.

Erwin knew Levi was strong, too strong, but he was still human, and anyone would have his breaking point.

He felt terrible, he hated himself for allowing that to happen, he was a terrible commander, a terrible boyfriend, but most of all he was a terrible alpha.

"Enough" Mike spoke looking at his address "Stop blaming yourself"

Erwin did not know when, but his pheromones began to spread all over the place, his anger could be smelled and felt from miles away

The commander quickly calmed down

When they came out of the dungeon, two guards were guarding the entrance

"Have you two been here the whole time?" asked Commander Erwin using his authority

"Yes, we are in charge this week" one of them spoke

"Did you notice anything weird today?" Mike was the next to ask

"Now that you mention it, an hour ago it was our break, when we came back we saw a girl coming out of the dungeon, but when we tried to talk to her she just ran away"

"Was the girl by chance this?" Erwin asked them, Mike quickly pulled the sketch out of his jacket pocket.

The sketch with the red-haired girl was seen by both guards

"Ohhh she has the same hair color, redhead, we thought she was very sexy didn't we Ben?" the soldier showed the sketch to his partner and he nodded

"Do you know where it is? Or where could it have gone?"

"We don't know, we had never really seen her in the castle before, an hour later the prisoner was being transferred to the infirmary. Do you think it was the girl who did something to him?"

Erwin really didn't want to give more information, they were running out of time, they had to do something fast

"What you think?" Mike asked

"It is useless if we search all over the castle, it is most likely that it is no longer here"

The guard who guarded the door of the dungeon approached both boys

"It's probably new, our friend Kyle takes care of the new recruits, maybe you can talk to him, just tell him Ben and Oscar are sending them"

The alphas looked at each other, it was well known that the military police and the scouts region did not get along very well, but these guys seemed to be friendly. They were grateful for that.

ღ ღ ღ

Kyle was in the military police training area, which was relatively close to the castle, the new recruits were close to him, but there was no trace of the red-haired girl

When talking to Kyle they mentioned that Ben and Oscar had sent it to him

The military police soldier let them go through the files of their new recruits, he really didn't care too much, as long as they didn't interrupt during their training hours. Erwin and Mike thanked him

They looked for the new files, in total there were 10 candidates. 3 of them were women

"Which one do you think is a murderer? Ada, Céline or Olivia? " Mike asked holding the three different files with papers in his hands, as there was no portrait of any girl, it was difficult to know exactly.

"We don't have time to visit everyone, who had the best rank in the academy?" Erwin asked

"Ada"

"I guess Ada will be"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I have a hunch"

ღ ღ ღ

After talking to Nanaba about going somewhere to look for the person responsible for this, they arrived at the Ada girl's house at dusk.

It was an ordinary house, inside it were the home lights on, there was someone at home.

Erwin entered from the top floor, he tried to do everything so that the window he broke was not heard, but he couldn't help it.

Upon entering the room it was empty. He continued until he reached the stairs that led to the floor below.

"Stop there" a shotgun loading was heard behind him, it was cold to the touch, he felt the barrel touching his back

"Hello Ada"

"How did you find me, Smith?"

"You seem to know me"

"The whole damn world knows you, you are the commander of the suicide bombers"

"I guess you hate me too?"

"You guess right"

"Can I ask why?"

"I hate men like you, believing that they have the power and control of everything, but they are wrong"

"And what does Captain Levi have to do with this?"

"I know he's important to you, that's why I poisoned him"

Erwin thought the girl was not so smart, she confessed her crimes so easily

Ada continued speaking

"By the way, how is your son?"

Erwin was really angry that she mentioned it, he quickly ducked his body so that the gun could not point any more, hit the girl's stomach and she quickly fell backwards.

But in the same way she was fast, I do not hesitate and got up pointing her gun at him again, when her finger was about to pull the trigger, Mike appeared

The commander could observe in slow motion how Ada was pushed by Mike who arrived quickly, the girl's body fell to the floor below, breaking the railing of the staircase.

The impact was heard, both boys watched from above and saw Ada was unconscious on the ground. They would be lucky if she wasn't dead, they needed answers.

Erwin watched Mike

"What?, You can say thank you ”Mike lifted his shoulders

"We have to take her to another place"

ღ ღ ღ

Ada woke up when a bucket of cold water fell on her head, her entire body hurt immensely, without saying that she was now soaked, she slowly opened her eyes and was able to look around, she was in a barn.

She was in a chair tied hand and foot, above her there was a blinding light, the only one that illuminated the whole place

In front of her were the two alphas, one of them holding a bucket

Lucky for her, she was also an alpha, so intimidating her or using her commanding voice wouldn't do any good.

"You finally wake up" the man with the mustache spoke

"You pushed me asshole" Ada showed her teeth, her red hair was wet and stuck to her body

"And I would do it again you damn 'crazy bitch'

"Enough of this, we have important things we want to ask you" Erwin approached the girl

"I'm not going to say a single word" The girl replied, it could be noticed how her body was trembling slightly, probably because of the cold water that had been poured over her head, without saying that the weather that night was not warm.

"We can force you"

The girl gave a laugh

"HA, don't make me laugh commander, no offense, but I don't think you're the type of man who tortures girls, at least not out of bed" Ada gave a big smile and then winked at him.

He knew that the alpha was not used to this kind of work, so he had no fear, at least not of him.

"Not him, but I am"

A female voice was heard behind them.

"Hange"

The scientist had entered the barn, closing the sliding door behind her

"Give me a few minutes with her, I promise I'll make her talk"

Erwin and Mike couldn't waste any more time, They didn't stop to ask how he got there, but it wasn't something important at the time

They nodded quickly and left both girls alone.

Ada seemed funny

"What do you know about torturing someone?"

"More than you imagine"

Hange approached her, his eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses stared at her.

"You made a big mistake picking on a friend of mine, now do you want to start singing, or will I have to force you?"

Ada did not know if it was because of the little light in the barn, but the dark girl's eyes were completely dark, she thought that because of the cold she felt her body trembled more than normal.

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin had known Hange for many years now, she was a great leader, a great scientist, always excited to discover new things, but above all she was a great friend and companion, ready to help those in need.

That is why he was not surprised when the Ada girl's screams were heard all over the place, he knew she would speak sooner or later, Hange was also good at making them speak.

"Please, stop it" the red-haired girl pleaded, her face was beaten, her left cheek was swollen.

"Will you tell me what I want to know? Who hired you? Why did you commit the murders? " Hange approached her and raised her tired and sore face, the light completely blinded the tied girl

"I can not…"

"Then we are not finished" Hange lifted his shirt a little, exposing half of his stomach, tied to it was a small knife "Who would say that you can learn the customs of your friends"

She approached the girl again, and held her frozen hand

"What a beautiful hand you have, it's a shame"

He put the knife under his ring finger nail

Ada kept silent

"Who hired you?" Hange asked again, in the end he got no answers "Good" and with that he pulled the knife up

ღ ღ ღ

They did not know how much time passed, Ada's screams were heard incessantly, as were Hange's questions such as "who hired you?" "Why did you poison Captain Levi?"

"Erwin" Hange came out of the barn, she looked tired, her ponytail had disappeared and her hair was down to her chest, on her forehead there was a red mark that did not go unnoticed

"Don't worry about this, the bitch hit me, I gave it back" Hange said touching his forehead "We'd better go in, it seems she wants to talk"  
Erwin nodded and together with Mike they went into the barn.

They visualized Ada, still tied to the chair, they saw her face which was bloody and full of bruises, several strands of red hair were on the floor, and without saying that her hands were a mess, there were no nails on them.

"Now" The commander spoke "Tell us everything"

The girl looked at the alpha, her gray eyes reflected fatigue, fear and defeat, she could no longer hide her purpose

"We wanted to kill you, you were always our target" Ada spoke, blood trickling from her mouth with every word

"You and who else?"

The girl hesitated to answer, Erwin frowned, pinned her hair and held it up.

"Start talking now, if you don't want me to leave you more time with her"

Erwin was referring to Hange, who was behind him

She greeted Ada

A groan of pain came from Ada's mouth

"Nicolas Lobov" Ada let out a whisper

"Impossible, that idiot is in prison" Hange spoke

"Not him, Nicolas Lobov Jr. .....His son"

Everyone in the room was stumped

ღ ღ ღ

A warm hand rested on his hand, he felt that someone was next to him, he opened his eyes slowly, the room was a bit dark, but there were candles that lit up around him.

"Nanaba?" Levi watched his blonde friend sitting next to him, holding his hand even though it looked like she was asleep.

The girl moved from her uncomfortable seat and opened her eyes, it was when she saw her friend awake

"Levi, you are awake" the girl smiled at him, saw how her hand was still attached to his and slowly withdrew it, thinking that maybe it would bother him.  
Levi didn't say anything about it

"What happened?" The last thing Levi remembered was his stomachache.

"You were poisoned, luckily the nurses were able to help you, Ezra is here too"

Levi remembered the only thing he ate on that day

"It's not possible"

The girl's words echoed in his head _**"Commander's order"**_

Was that possible, was Nile really stupid enough to try to poison him? They hated each other yes, but he never thought that he would try to murder him

Levi quickly tried to get out of bed, when he stood up he felt his hand being dragged towards her again, he was handcuffed

"Fuck" he moved his hand, but it was useless that he couldn't take it away

The guard, seeing the scene, ran towards them, but Nanaba stood in front of him.

"What are you doing Levi?" the girl held her friend

"I have to get out of here, I know who did it" Levi's face expressed anger and irritability

"Calm down first, you don't want to be sent back to the dungeon, do you?" The girl whispered to her friend, seeing how the guard followed them, about to draw his weapon.

Levi looked at them both, took a slow breath, and calmed down.

Nanaba turned to see the military policeman and gave him a big smile.

"Sorry, he's a bit confused. Could you bring the doctor?"

The flirtatious-eyed girl asked the officer kindly, he simply nodded and left after giving the Omega a warning look.

Levi sat down on the edge of the bed again

"It was Nile" he said suddenly

"What? How are you so sure of that? " the girl asked confused

"The food that was taken to the dungeon was by order of the Nile, that girl told me"

"Wait a minute. Was the girl by chance a redhead? "

"That shit what ......" Levi couldn't finish his sentence, as he quickly remembered "How do you know that?"

"We have a lot to talk about Levi" Nanaba said

Before I could continue, Dr. Ezra entered the room with the guard behind him.

Nanaba left, telling Levi that she would find some water for him to drink.

"Levi, I'm glad you woke up, how are you?"

"Like shit"

"I assume that Nanaba explained what happened"

"Poisoning right?"

"If it was, fortunately you were able to give early warning and it was not so serious, the nurses treated you well"

Levi could not get out of his mind that moment when he was lying on the ground, having difficulty breathing, if he had not acted quickly, he would be dead.

"How is it?"

Ezra sat next to him, Levi trembled slightly

"We do not know, the poison could be too much for the fetus being so small, we will be sure in a few weeks when the time comes for the baby to move"

Levi watched the candle next to him, the warm colored flame moved from the light wind that came from the infirmary window

"Are you saying that if he doesn't move in a few weeks, does that mean he's dead?" Ezra just nodded

"Tell me the truth Ezra, what are the chances that he is alive?"

"It could be 40%"

Although it was not such a low probability, it was still low, Levi did not want to hope, didnt want to think that maybe he was still alive because if he did, he could not bear it later when the time will come, when he should move and not do it.

"The fact that there was no bleeding and colic is good, there is still hope Levi, have a little faith"

"It is ironic that a doctor who believes in science tells me to have faith"

"Can't I believe in both?"

Levi no longer answered that question, he dont want to talk anymore. Ezra noticed and left him alone with his possible inner pain.

Nanaba returned a few seconds later with a glass of water for the black-haired man, she gave it to him and he drank it slowly

"I'm sorry" was what she said

"It doesn't matter, tell me who is that damn bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan!. That enemy was not expected ?  
> Is there still a chance that baby Eruri is fine, or maybe not ...? What do you think?  
> as our wonderful Doctor Ezra would say "have a little faith"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I promise that it gets more interesting as you read, I will improve!


End file.
